Itsumo Nando Demo
by Lady Bunny Saito
Summary: Secuela de Mienai Chizu- No podía creerlo, no creía que Sesshoumaru se fuera; no podía permitir eso...GRAN FINAL!gracias por su apoyo!.Atte Bunny Saito!
1. Vivencias

_**Bueno, creo que todos ustedes habrán leído los fics de 'Itsumo Nando Demo' en la sección de Inuyasha y 'Juego de niños' en la sección de Yu Yu Hakusho, pues.... estos dos fics han sido borrados porque según dicen que violé la norma que decía que no se aceptaba formato como chat  
  
Tuve que hacer otra cuenta, donde mi segundo nick(si se puede decir asi) será este: 'Lady Bunny Saito'(no es tanto el cambio de nick, solo agregué el 'Lady' y nada mas).  
  
De ese modo, en esta cuenta solo se publicarán estos dos fics, ya los demás en la cuenta de 'Bunny Saito' ok???  
  
Lo digo esto porque no puedo subirlos, pues me cancelaron la cuenta por una semana y gracias a este hecho, mis otros fics se retrasarán y no puedo hacer eso... en fin, gracias a todos por leer este mensaje!**_

_**Otra cosa, será el mismo fic con las mismas notas y todo, solo que su 'formato' ha cambiado, pues el que yo hacía era un tipo de libreto de obra de teatro, ok?**_

_**Un último favor! ToT me podrían mandar sus reviews que han estado enviando? onegai! y agregenme en sus contactos de alerta del autor**_**_(como Lady Bunny Saito)_**_** para que les lleguen su actualización!  
  
Bunny Saito ToT**_

**Itsumo nando demo**

****

**Introducción **

****

Kagome y Sesshoumaru por fín juntos, desde ese suceso extraño en el cual Kagome por salvar a Inuyasha de la muerte, sacrificó lo mas preciado que sin lugar a dudas eran sus sentimientos hacia él, del modo que encuentra de nuevo la felicidad en su hermano... todo parece feliz entre ellos aunque... ya no solo Naraku es el enemigo principal a derrocar, sino... seres de la raza de Sesshoumaru... de igual modo el centro de todo tiene que ver con el hijo de ambos...

**Capítulo 1: vivencias**

****

La primavera había llegado, la blanca nieve había desaparecido y en su lugar los verdes y floridos colores toman ese lugar.

Se podía percibir ese perfume floral y fresco por todos los alrededores... realmente el invierno había acabado.

Por los bosques se podía apreciar que existe un poco de paz, Naraku no volvió a aparecer desde esa ocasión en que todos salieron de ese poderoso hechizo...

Cerca de la aldea una chica caminaba lentamente, vestía una fresca yukata de color verde olivo y era atado con un obi de color vino. En sus manos tenía una canasta con muchas hierbas, éstas parecían medicinales... su cabello largo azabache estaba atado con un listón blanco y en una coleta baja.

La chica parecía muy entretenida en su labor, al mismo tiempo parecía recordar cosas, recuerdos no muy remotos...

A lo lejos se escucha un pequeño grito, como si llamara a alguien; ese grito provenía de una pequeña...

-Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!

Kagome se levanta y ve que la pequeña Rin se acercaba con algunas hierbas.

-¿qué es lo que traes?- menciona Kagome con una ligera sonrisa.

-Kagome-chan, estas hierbas sirven?- Rin le muestra la ramas a la miko.

La miko toma las hierbas y las revisa, sonríe y Rin se alegra.

-Eres muy buena! Estas hierbas sirven para curar heridas, aunque tiene un mejor efecto en youkais que en humanos- contesta Kagome.

-mou! realmente sabes mucho! Esas hierbas ayudarán mucho a Sesshoumaru-sama para recuperarse, ne? Pero más, porque lo quieres.- le dice Rin con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Kagome se sonroja un poco al comentario de la niña, Rin sigue sonriendo.

-Sesshoumaru-sama es mas feliz al estar acompañado, Rin puede sentir esa felicidad en sus ojos.-Rin lo dice con toda su sinceridad.

-Pueda que tengas razón Rin- la miko se sonroja ante dicho comentario.

Rin sabía casi todo lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, aunque se le omitió la razón exacta del cómo ellos terminaron juntos.

-Por cierto, dónde está Jaken?- le pregunta a Rin un poco extrañada.

-Por ahí, junto con Ah-Un.-parecía que a la niña no le importaba mucho.

-En fin, haber si no se molesta... – le guiñe el ojo a la niña - supuestamente no debo de hacer esto, demo recolectar plantas ha sido mi único hobbie.

Pero... casi al instante el pobre sapo llega muy cansado, llevando consigo al dragón de dos cabezas, cuando Jakken las ve no duda ni un instante en correr hacia ellas.

-Rin, Kagome-sama!- el sapito corriendo.

Y se acerca el sapo cansado, de igual forma estaba un poco molesto.

- Kagome-sama, no puede estar por aquí... Sesshoumaru-sama se molestará!

- u.u puede ser, demo no me digas sama, no degusto de ese título.- le contesta al sapo un poco molesta.

-Nani? O.O pero si usted es la mujer del amo Sesshoumaru.

- No me importa, no me digas sama!- Kagome vuelve a decirle lo mismo.

- Kagome- san....-contesta un poco nervioso el sapo.

De pronto el sapo cae al piso con una chipote en su cabeza mientras Kagome tiene su puño cerrado y Rin solo ríe.

- Se nota que lo es... si no es Kagome-sama, es el amo Seshoumaru... ay! – piensa eso el pobre sapo mientras cae al suelo.

- Por cierto Jaken, sabes a dónde exactamente está Sesshoumaru?.- Kagome mira a un Jaken con chipote.

El sapito se levanta para acercarse a Kagome, sabía que debía de obedecer a Kagome; eso el mismo Sesshoumaru se lo ordenó.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea.- contesta Jaken suspirando.

- Lleva uno... dos... como dos semanas.- Rin cuenta los días con sus dedos.

- Es cierto.- la miko contesta.

- Posiblemente tenga que ver con Naraku, pueda que éste con ese Inuyasha y sus amigos.- Jaken termina contestando a eso.

Ellos se quedan ahí... en otro lugar, se podía observar a varias personas, pero sobretodo...

- Veo que ya no me puedo ocultar con facilidad. –Naraku parecía molesto.

-Keh! Como no, si tu patético olor está por todos lados... de una vez te mataré!- Inuyasha solo deseaba acabar con él.

Entonces Inuyasha desenvaina la Tessagia y se prepara, Sesshoumaru se interpone.

- Recuerda que Naraku es mi presa.- Sesshoumaru le recuerda a su hermano con un tono muy frío.

- NANI????- por lógica no estaba de acuerdo con Sesshoumaru.

- No importa, Kanna... Kagura...- llama a sus otras extensiones.

Ambas chicas se alejan un poco de Naraku, Kagome usa su abanico mientras que Kanna el espejo. Miroku y Sango pelean contra ellos.

- Mejor uso el kazaana.- Miroku intenta usar su agujero negro para acabar con ella.

- Quisiera verlo monje!- la dama de los vientos le contesta con tono amenazador.

Al fondo de ellas aparecen las abejas de Naraku, Miroku de inmediato oculta su agujero negro.

-Hiraikoutsu!!!!!!- Sango lanza su boomerang.

- ... imposible…- Kanna no creía que lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al decir esas palabras, Kanna crea una barrera que hace rebotar el arma de la exterminadora, pasando cerca de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

-Hey! Mas cuidado!!!! ¬¬- contesta Inuyasha bastante molesto.

- Que extraño... siento la presencia de todos... pero, esa humana, dónde está?- Naraku se preguntaba al no ver a Kagome con ellos.

Sesshoumaru ataca pero Naraku responde haciendo mas fuerte su barrera. El youkai se aleja e Inuyasha ataca, Naraku esquiva el ataque.

- Kanna, Kagura! Es suficiente!- detiene a sus extensiones.

- Que dices??- Kagura no entiende lo que decía.

je!... iré por mi presa.... – Naraku desaparece con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

Todos se quedan extrañados y ven como Naraku se iba junto con sus extensiones, Sesshoumaru se queda ahí mientras Inuyasha envaina la Tessaiga y el resto se acerca; Sesshoumaru estaba mas serio de lo normal.

-Kagome...- menciona eso el youkai casi en murmullo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el youkai desaparece, Inuyasha parecía haber escuchado el nombre de la miko.

- Esto no está bien... Sesshoumaru a dónde vas?- Inuyasha estaba extrañado e intenta detener a su medio hermano.

El youkai no le contesta e Inuyasha deja el lugar de igual forma, tratando de seguir a su medio hermano...

- Ahora que lo veo... no hemos visto a Kagome desde hace un mes.- Miroku parecía que extrañaba algo a Kagome

-Digo lo mismo.- Sango comparte su opinión.

- Yo la extraño mucho! Bua!- Shippo decía eso mientras lloraba un poco.

Entonces el houshi trata de consolar a Shippo, dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en su espalda.

-Tranquilo Shippo, presiento que la vamos a ver hoy.

- Por mientras... que haremos?- le pregunta a Miroku.

- Pues esperar.- con una sonrisa contesta a eso el monje.

Ambos seres se le quedan viendo de forma seria y con una gota en sus cabezas.

En el lugar donde se encontraban, Kagome y los demás se encontraban descansando un poco mientras la miko intenta interrogar al sapo..

-Vamos, dime!- intenta convencer al sapo y lo agita un poco.

-A Sesshoumaru-sama no le gusta dar explicaciones sobre lo que hace.- contesta un sapo un poco mareado.

- ....- Kagome no dice mas y lo ve con una mirada de desconfianza.

- O.O de acuerdo, si... al parecer Inuyasha encontró algún rastro de Naraku.- estaba nervioso Jaken, pues Kagome lo veía muy feo...

- Que pasa Kagome-chan?- la niña observa extrañada a Kagome.

- Jani?- Jaken igual estaba extrañado al verla.

Kagome se siente extraña, toma el arco y una flecha que estaban de cerca de Ah-Un, Jaken estaba sorprendido.

-Rin, aléjate de aquí...- Kagome empuja a Rin mientras la mira muy seria y tiene preparado su arco.

-Que?- la niña solo siente como era empujada hacia un lado.

Kagome estaba muy seria y prepara su arco, se levanta y lo lanza. La flecha iba a toda velocidad mientras que a su alrededor se le formaba un aura de color violeta... de pronto, alguien la esquiva; Naraku estaba presente.

- Hacía mucho que no la veía... Kagome.- Naraku aparece mientras saluda de forma cortés a Kagome.

- Naraku...- Kagome le contesta con cierto tono de repugnancia.

- Ahh! Ni se atreva a tocarla!- Jaken se interpone con su báculo de dos cabezas en su mano.

-Ah, si… porque el señor Sesshoumaru puede acabar conmigo?- el demonio se burla de Jaken al decir eas palabras.

Jaken, atrás!- Kagome no estaba de acuerdo con eso, hace a un lado al sapo.

(N/A: definitivamente a Kagome se la ha pegado esa actitud de Sessh hacia Jaken.. U).

Naraku observa por unos momentos a Kagome, se da cuenta que estaba un poco diferente, se notaba un poco mas..

-Así que los rumores son ciertos- lo dice en voz baja- quien diría del señor Sesshoumaru...- por su mente pasan esas palabras.

-Será mejor que me digas tu objetivo, cuál es tu verdadero objetivo?- Kagome desafía a Naraku preparando su arco con una de sus flechas.

-jujuju... nunca imaginé que volviese a escuchar tales palabras, sin duda alguna eres la reencarnación de Kikyou.- Naraku le responde de forma seria.

- De.. que... de qué hablas?- se había quedado extrañada ante esas palabras.

Y Naraku se acerca hacia la chica, toma su mentón a la fuerza y la observa a los ojos.

-Digamos que... tuvimos un encuentro..- Naraku mira a una Kagome sin palabras y molesta.

Luego acerca su mano hacia su vientre y Kagome se aleja de él bruscamente.

- Cómo te decía, esos rumores son verdaderos... preñada del señor Sesshoumaru, interesante...- realmente estaba interesado en dicha noticia, aunque para Kagome no era nada divertido.

El sapo estaba hecho una furia y más cuando éste se acercó a la chica, se acerca un poco hacia la miko para ver si estaba herida o no.

- Cómo puedes mostrar esa falta de respeto???- Jaken lo decía, pues le pareció que había sido una falta de respeto de su parte.

- Jaken, cállate!- la chica lo silencia con una fría mirada, no quería que se entrometiera.

- En fin, de todas maneras... tú y ese ser morirán en este instante!- Naraku se prepara para atacarla.

De la mano de Naraku aparecen una especie de garras, Kagome muestra sorpresa pero no deja de tener en sus manos el arco.

- Muere!- Naraku se prepara para el ataque.

Kagome lanza de nuevo una flecha y Naraku de nuevo la esquiva, Kagome se siente paralizada... no se puede mover del modo que siente sus garras en su hombro; logra escaparse dándose cuenta que estaba herida, su sangre comienza a manchar su vestimenta.

- Kami.. no... no, puede ser...{ Kagome no se esperaba eso, mira su herida mientras cae...

- KAGOME–SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!- Jaken grita al ver a su ama en peligro.

- Kagome-chan!!!!!!!- Rin estaba muy asustada.

La chica cae de rodillas mientras trata de detener la hemorragia… de igual forma el suelo se estaba manchando, ella como podía observa a Jakken... parecía decirle algo.

- Jaken... lleva...te a... Rin..- Kagome estaba débil, le dice eso a Jaken para que nadie mas saliera herido.

Jaken se acerca para ayudar a Kagome pero ésta le rechaza la ayuda.

- Nani?... pero... pero... y... y.. usted?- pero Jaken estaba preocupado, no quería dejar sola a kagome con ese Naraku.

Kagome lo observa con seriedad del modo que hace entender al sapo que debe obedecerla.

-Dudo mucho que puedas salir de esta en ese estado..- una risa sale de sus labios mientras disfruta ver a Kagome en ese estado.

De nuevo ataca y Kagome sentía que su vida estaba por esfumarse por completo... en eso, ella siente que algo la carga y escapa de ahí, abre sus ojos y..

-Estás bien Kagome?- Inuyasha estaba a su rescate, mira a Kagome si no estaba mas herida.

- Inuyasha!- ella no se lo esperaba, ve que estaba en los brazos del hanyou.

- Maldición!-por su parte, Naraku estaba molesto... nunca imaginó que llegaría Inuyasha al rescate de la chica.

Inuyasha había ido al rescate de Kagome, ella se pone contenta aunque al instante aparece Sesshoumaru con la Toukijin desenvainada.

- Ju..- Naraku mira divertido a Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha!... llévatela!- el youkai no decia nada, solo mira a Inuyasha y a Kagome de forma molesta

El hanyou estaba extrañado y obedece a los mandatos de éste. Kagome nota en Sesshoumaru un ligero hilo de enfado; Naraku por su parte parecía divertido.

- Es lógico que el macho proteja a su hembra... demo estoy para comprobar si era cierto- hace una ligera revencia al youkai y lentamente se aleja- con toda sutileza me retiro...

-Que?- Inuyasha no creía a lo que estaba viendo.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importan los rumores...- el youkai solo deseaba que se fuera o lo mataría en ese mismo instante.

Naraku sonríe, pero al irse desapareciendo les dice algo..

-Pueda que ahora tu crío y ella estén a salvo, demo no será por mucho tiempo... kukuku.- Naraku se despide de ellos con esas palabras, dejando a los presentes extrañados.

De esa forma el demonio desaparece y Sesshoumaru envaina su espada. Inuyasha se acerca a su hermano con Kagome en sus brazos, él la baja con cuidado.

-Kagome... estás herida(casi gritando) QUÉ TE HIZO ESE MALDITO BASTARDO??- mencionaba eso mientras veía esa herida en Kagome.

Sesshoumaru se acerca y ve que la chica estaba herida.

- Naraku... intentó acabar conmigo...- Kagome baja su mirada al ver a Sesshoumaru cerca de ella.

- Esta ocasión se salvó, demo cuando lo vea de nuevo LO MATARÉ....- realmente Inuyasha estaba molesto, no iba a permitir que Naraku tocara de nuevo a Kagome.

-INUYASHA! No te metas en esto.- eso para Sesshoumaru era el colmo, alza su voz y lo mira como siempre lo hace.

- ....- conocía a su hermano, se queda callado.

- Sesshoumaru, fue mi culpa no debí de estar por ahí..- Kagome intenta arreglar las cosas pero ve que el youkai no se conformaba mucho con esa explicación.

Sesshoumaru realmente estaba molesto del modo que le da la espalda a la chica.

-Dónde están Jaken y Rin?- el youkai parecía que estaba buscando a su sirviente y a la niña.

- Les dije que se fueran... Rin de igual forma estaba en peligro.- la miko seguía con su mirada al suelo y continuaba hablando...

- Sesshoumaru, no es momento para eso... que no ves que Kagome está herida?.- el hanyou se había dado cuenta de todo, no le gustaba que Kagome se sintiera mal por la actitud de su medio hermano.

El youkai no dice mas, pasa de lado de Kagome y ésta nota una gran preocupación en el rostro del youkai, en eso... ella se siente débil y cae al suelo sin conocimiento.

-Kagome!- Inuyasha estaba asustado al ver a la amiko en ese estado, ve como Sesshoumaru la toma en sus brazos

- Vayamos...- Sesshoumaru le dice eso mientras se lleva a Kagome.

Ambos se la llevan... mas tarde todos estaban reunidos afuera de la cabaña de Kaede; Rin y Jaken estaban de igual forma que Sango y Miroku...

Cuando pasó de un tiempo, de la cabaña sale Kaede, todos se acercan a ella.

-Cómo está?- el pqueño zorrito contesta un poco preocupado.

- Está bien, sólo necesita reposo.. el bebé no está afectado.- Kaede no solo le dice a él, sino a todos los que estaban ahí.

Todos estaban felices y tranquilos de escuchar tal noticia, Sesshoumaru se acerca a la cabaña y entre en ella como si estuviese en su casa, Kaede siente la fría mirada del youkai y se hace a un lado, Inuyasha por su parte se levanta molesto.

- Espera Inuyasha...- Miroku detiene a Inuyasha, pues intentaba acercarse.

- Detesto su actitud!- un hilo de molestia salía de sus palabras al ver el gesto que tiene hacia Kaede.

- Es lógico que se preocupe... es mejor que esperemos un rato.- la anciana no le toma importancia al gesto de Sesshoumaru y se queda con ellos.

- Ya veo... demo, entonces Naraku quería acabar con Kagome?- Sango le pregunta a Inuyasha para estar un poco mas enterada del asunto.

- Si... después de todo quiso comprobar si es cierto lo que decían...- sus brazos estaban cruzados y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-A que te refieres Inuyasha?- el pequeño zorrito estaba confundido ante las palabras de Inuyasha.

- Pues verán... mi hermano Sesshoumaru, es muy respetado en las tierras del oeste, saben a la perfección que es uno de los youkais que realmente odia a los humanos...- intentaba no mostrarlo, pero estaba realmente preocupado a eso... y mas, con esas últimas palabras de Naraku.

- Y que hay con eso con respecto a Kagome-chan?- la curiosidad también lo había atacado, del modo que le pregunta a Inuyasha.

El hanyou les da un poco la espalda y guarda un poco de silencio, del modo que mira el cielo y sigue platicando.

- Pues que los youkais de esa zona ya saben que mi hermano tiene como compañera a Kagome, pero... según sé, no están de acuerdo... eso es malo...- esas palabras las menciona con un poco de preocupación, parecía que conocía algo del asunto.

- Pues son unos malditos!- la exterminadora estaba inconfome ante esas ideas.

- IEE! Así es su ideología, lo sé a la perfección porque yo no soy bienvenido por ahí... de hecho, ellos... ellos...- Inuyasha alza la voz, sabía que esos seres eran unos malditos... aunque un nudo en su garganta se forma.

Hay de nuevo hay un gran silencio... Inuyasha aprieta sus puños como tratando de controlarse.

- Qué es lo que pasa?- Kaede lo mira extraño, parecía como si a Inuyasha lo costara trabajo decirlo.

- ... fueron los causantes de la muerte de mi padre..- termina de decirlo, aunque su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada.

Todos se quedan sin palabras, al mismo tiempo Sango se apena un poco por hacerle recordar a su amigo esos amargos momentos.

- Yo... no... quería..- la chica se sentía mal a lo que había mencionado con aterioridad.

-No tienes por que disculparte... solo que, la última vez que vi a Kagome ella me dijo que cuando naciera el bebé se iban a vivir en esa zona...- Inuyasha la mira de forma tranquila.

- Yo no quiero eso! yo no quiero que Kagome se vaya!- el zorrito no quería que Kagome se fuera de su lado, pues la extrañaría.

Dentro de la cabaña, Kagome estaba sentada en el futon viendo a la nada, su hombro ya estaba vendado... alza su mirada y ve a Sesshoumaru acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

-Yo.. creo...- intentaba hablar con Sesshoumaru pero...

-No hables, cómo te sientes?- con tranquilas palabras silencia a Kagome y prefiere saber su estado de salud en ese mismo instante.

La chica se toca su herida y sonríe un poco.

-Aun me duele un poco, pero estoy bien.

- No debiste desobedecer mis mandatos...- el youkai estaba preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo un poco molesto a la desobediencia de la chica.

-Lo siento mucho Sesshoumaru, sabes? aun no me he podido acostumbrar a esto.- ella intenta calmarlo con una sonrisa.

- Entiendo, mañana partiremos de aquí... hacia mis tierras.- Sesshoumaru la mira por unos instantes y ella lo mismo.

- Si... lo sé...- termina con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, algo que alegra a Sesshoumaru.

Los dos dejan de hablar, Kagome no podía ver a los ojos al youkai y éste igual forma, pero... Sesshoumaru abraza a Kagome con dulzura y cuidado.

- No quiero que te suceda algo malo, ni menos a nuestro pequeño...- decía esas palabras mientras ella escondía su rostro en sus plateados cabellos.

- Sesshoumaru.. lo siento... te preocupé.- ella lo decía mientras sentía los brazos del youkai a su alrededor.

Ambos se quedan así por unos momentos, realmente el youkai estaba muy preocupado al saber que Naraku estuvo a pocos momentos de matarla, de quitarle lo que mas apreciaba y sobretodo a lo que mas deseaba proteger... se miran mutuamente mientras que el youkai pone sus tibias manos en el rostro de nieve de Kagome...

-..te amo..- no deja de mirarla, realmente la amaba.

- ... yo... también...- Kagome sonríe a eso y se pierde en esos hermosos ojos dorados del youkai.

Y unen sus labios en un tierno beso, aunque... Kagome cae al suelo mientras que el youkai queda arriba de ella... 

**Continuar**

mou! como ven estoy aqui de regreso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! si!!!!!!!!!!! para todos los que degustaron de Mienai Chizu, aquí está la segunda entrega! jejejeje bueno estoy emocionada, pues es el primer fic de Inuyasha al que le hago continuación jejeje en fin, estoy contenta sobretodo porque les gustó mucho mi fic anterior!

Jejejejeje en el próximo capítulo podremos ver al pequeño de Sesshoumaru y de Kagome así que no se lo pierdan!

Así que no se pierdan este fic, pues tendrá un poco de todo... pero aviso desde un principio... habrá drama, luego verán el por que u

De nuevo agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron Mienai Chizu y a estas mismas personas las invito a que lean esta segunda parte, que de seguro será de su gusto

Antes de dejarlos con este nuevo fic(o mejor dicho continuación) me gustaría saber sus opiniones por medio de los reviews!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny


	2. Tierras del oeste

**Capítulo 2: tierras del oeste**

No se sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado, se puede saber cuantos años han pasado... aun así, las cosas seguían un tanto igual, Naraku aún seguía con vida pero no había dado molestias...

En un gran castillo, ubicados en las tierras del oeste todo parecía estar en armonía.. en un jardín lleno de cerezos una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés miraba con gran alegría hermosas Sakuras caer.

Kagome había estado viviendo en ese castillo durante unos 8 años, ya no era una linda jovencita... ahora era toda una mujer, a su lado estaba Jaken, el fiel sirviente de esa familia.

- Kagome-sama hasta cuando dejará de ver las Sakura?- el sapito le preguntaba a la chica.

- Jaken, no te vi llegar... donde está Rin y Kamiu?- Kagome estaba un poco asustada a la inesperada llegada de Jaken.

- No lo sé, supuestamente deberían de estar por aquí.. ¬¬ niños.

- Y... Sesshoumaru?

- Supuestamente hoy llegaba, ya sabe... esos youkais no lo dejan en paz.- Jaken miraba de igualv forma esos cerezos caer.

- Supongo... desde que Inuyasha nos dijo que Naraku desapareció... todos andan en su búsqueda para acabar con él.- la miko decía esas palabras mientras miraba ese claro cielo.

Entonces Kagome camina hacia los pasillos, Jaken la sigue(como todo buen guardián) hasta ver a Kamiu jugar muy contento con Rin, que ya era toda una adolescente.

- Kamiu! - Rin le hablaba.

Kamiu, era el hijo de Sesshoumaru y Kagome... era un niño de solo 8 años con cabellos negros como la noche y ojos dorados(es como Inuyasha en su apariencia humana, exceptuando los ojos dorados).

- Mamá!- el pequeño corre hasta donde estaba su mamá.

-Kamiu, que tanto haces con Rin?- su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kagome, le estaba mostrando unas flores.- contesta Rin.

- Kamiu! Debes comportarte como debes!- por su parte, el sapito lo regañaba un poco.

- Jaken! Es un niño, por mas que digan que es hijo de Lord Sesshoumaru no significa que sea igual...- Kagome le respondía un poco seria a Jaken.

- Kagome, cuando regresará Sesshoumaru-sama?- Rin le preguntaba.

- No lo sé, yo creo que hoy, Jaken..

- Sucede algo?- le preguntaba Jaken.

- Te aviso que... Inuyasha y mis amigos vendrán aquí dentro de tres días.- la miko sonreía al decir esas palabras.

- O.O que??? Pero... pero, esta zona...- Jaken no podía creer lo que le decían.

- Lo sé, pero no importa.

El sapo no estaba muy contento que digamos con la noticia de la visita de Inuyasha y co. Kamiu solo observa lo que pasaba en su alrededor.

Ellos habían estado solos durante un tiempo... pues Sesshoumaru tenía asuntos que atender y Kagome al principio no le agradaba, al final se acostumbró.

- Mamá, por qué papá no está conmigo?...- Kamiu le preguntaba a su madre.

- Porque está arreglando asuntos importantes, ya verás que pronto estará aquí..- Kagome lo abrazaba un poco para tranquilizarlo.

La chica iba a darle un beso en su mejilla cuando ve a su pequeño dormir plácidamente, entonces entre ella y Rin se van a dejar al pequeño mientras que Jaken observa extraño el fondo del jardín.

- Amo bonito?

Sesshoumaru estaba ahí… parecía haber escuchado la conversación.

- Veo que han estado bien, algo nuevo? - Sesshoumaru estaba al fondo y se acerca lentamente hacia su sirviente.

- Todo tranquilo, aunque Kagome-sama me dijo que su hermano Inuyasha y sus amigos estarían aquí dentro de tres días.- Jaken hace una reverencia al recibirlo.

- Así es.- le youkai lo afirmaba con tranquilidad.

Para Jaken eso fue un golpe bajo... parecía que su amo sabía lo que ocurría.

- O.O acaso... ya lo sabía? - Jaken estaba extrañado a eso.

- Todo ser youkai anda detrás de Naraku, así que dentro de tres días los líderes principales youkais se presentarán aquí, desean que ambos entremos.- Sesshoumaru le explicaba mientras su mirada se tornaba un poco seria.

- Pero Inuyasha... bueno, usted sabe...- Jaken parecía que no entendía todo.

- Sé que es un híbrido, no puedo cuestionar los actos de los youkais supremos.- el youkai alza un poco la voz al ver que su sapo no etendía.

- Bueno, eso es cierto.

- Ahora entiendo todo a la perfección Sesshoumaru. - una voz se escucha al fondo.

El youkai alza su vista y ve a Kagome con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, éste de igual parece contento de verla.

- Fue tu idea que Inuyasha y mis amigos estuviesen aquí, ne?- Kagome miraba a su youkai de forma tranquila.

- Fue una orden de los líderes supremos...- el youkai sonríe un poco al verla.

- De acuerdo, si así lo dices.. - la chica no duda ni un instante en sonreír para él, lo que lo deja un poquito extrañado.

Kagome se acerca a Sessh y lo observa por unos instantes, mientras que Sessh rodea su cintura con sus brazos y besa la frente de Kagome aunque..

- Jaken, déjanos a solas.- el youkai le ordenaba con una mirada un tanto... seria.

- OO de acuerdo amo bonito, como ordene...- el sapo se siente un poco incómodo ante tal escena y se retira.

- Jajaja siempre haces lo mismo!- Kagome se reía ante tal momento.

- ..... - Sesshoumaru no dice mas.

Para Kagome eso era un señal de que no se sentía cómodo que lo viesen en ese estado, ya lo conocía a la perfección.

- Las cosas aquí... todo ha estado tranquilo?- Sesshoumaru parecía interesado sobre el estado de las cosas en su castillo.

- Hai! Aunque Kamiu te extraña mucho.- ella estaba muy cerca de él y lo mira.

- Lo sé, pero las cosas por ahora están un poco raras...- el youkai parecía que extrañaba a su hijo pero esos asuntos lo tenían muy ocupado.

- Y tiene que ver con Naraku, ne?

- Si..- el youkai afirma.

El youkai se separa un poco de Kagome y mira el cielo mientras queda de espaldas de ella.

- No hay ni rastro de ese bastardo, demo... los youkai desean encontrarlo y acabar con él, ha causado ya muchos problemas.

- Entiendo...- ella estaba atenta a lo que le decía.

Kagome baja un poco su cabeza, sabía que Sessh seguía con ese rencor hacia Naraku, esa forma vil de hacerlos caer en una trampa que fue un solo instante pero para ellos fue casi eterno; Kagome por su parte abraza por la espalda a su youkai del modo que trata de tranquilizarlo un poco.

- Entiendo lo que sientes...dejemos los asuntos de Naraku a un lado.

- De acuerdo, Kagome.

- Y dime... esos youkais de tanto que hablas... que hacen realmente?- Kagome estaba curiosa sobre esos seres.

- No tengo la idea clara, solo en una ocasión, tiempo atrás los conocí.- Sesshoumaru intentaba darse una idea.

- Ahh ya veo.

- ... Kamiu, cómo está?

- durmiendo ahorita, pensé que te iba a esperar.- la chica sonríe cuando Sesshoumaru había mencionado a su pequeño.

Y ambos se quedan ahí... observando como caían uno a uno los cerezos en flor. En otro lugar, Sango y Miroku cocinaban algo mientras que Shippo dormía e Inuyasha estaba sin hacer nada.

- Y sigo sin creer que tu hermano te pidiera ayuda... - decía Miroku con un tono un tanto asombrado.

- Aunque pienso que cuando conoció a Kagome dejó de odiarte tanto Inuyasha.- Sango miraba a Inuyasha.

- Keh! Me pidió ayuda porque los youkai necesitan informes sobre Naraku.- Inuyasha sobretodo estaba extrañado ante ese comportamineto de su medio hermano.

- Pero Naraku no ha vuelto a aparecer desde hace ocho años... - Sango recordaba la última vez que Naraku había hecho su última aparición.

- Desde esa última vez que Kagome estuvo en peligro.- Miroku por su parte igual lo recordaba.

Pero Inuyasha se levanta de golpe y levanta la voz.

- Los youkai de alto de rango desean acabar con Naraku, esa fue la razón por la cual Sesshoumaru lo hizo.- Inuyasha decía esas palabras un tanto serio y deja extrañados a sus amigos.

- Aún así, cuando se encuentran ya casi no pelean. - Shippo afirmaba.

- Porque Kagome nos lo pide... - Inuyasha lo decía un tanto derrotado.

Los presentes se quedan en silencio de nuevo por unos instantes.

- Eso significa que vamos a ver a Kamiu!!!!!- Shippo gritaba de alegría.

- O.O cierto.- el hanyou parecía que no lo recordaba por complreto.

- Eso significa que tenemos que llevarle algo a Kagome.- el monje ideaba algo para dárselo de obsequio a Kagome.

- Opino lo mismo!- la exterminadora igual estaba emocionada.

Ellos comienzan a hablar sobre ese tema mientras que Inuyasha se aleja de ellos del modo que observa el cielo estrellado; a Inuyasha no le gustaba mucho tocar ese tema... no se sentía muy a gusto saber que ese pequeño era de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, decide mejor descansar para tener energías al día siguiente y pueda ver a Kagome.

La noche continuaba y en el castillo, Kagome de igual forma observaba ese cielo y al mismo tiempo veía con mucho cariño dormir a su pequeño Kamiu. Cierra por unos instantes sus ojos y de repente siente como algo la aferra a su cuerpo, ella sonríe y ve que Sesshoumaru estaba a su espalda y su cabeza reposaba suavemente en su hombro mientras la abrazaba.

- Estoy tranquilo cada vez que lo veo dormir en paz.- el youkai miraba contento a su pequeño que descansaba.

- Si... aunque le hubiese gustado verte, te extraña mucho.- ella sonríe al sentir su aroma muy cerca de ella.

- Que tal si... vamos a descansar? - el youkai le dice esas palabras en su oído.

- Hai...

La chica despide al pequeño y ambos salen de la habitación, el castillo casi siempre estaba muy solo y oscuro, por una parte era por seguridad. Cuando ambos llegan a su habitación Kagome abraza con fuerza al youkai como evitando que se fuera de ella; Sesshoumaru estaba un poco extrañado.

- Sucede algo...?

- Te extrañé...últimamente no estás aquí, eso no me agrada. - la chica decía tales palabras en un tono bajo y un poco triste.

- Los youkais superiores me lo impiden, desean a la fuerza nuestra ayuda...- él intentaba calmarla viéndola a los ojos.

- Lo entiendo, aun así... - ella tenía su mirada hacia el suelo y se aferra a sus ropas.

- Ya no te dejaré sola... al igual que a Kamiu, sería muy peligroso..

De esa forma ambos se disponen a descansar... juntos. Por otro lado... en otra región Kanna observa algo por medio de su espejo, Kagura la acompaña recargada en una pared.

- Que tanto ves?- Kagura le pregunta a una Kanna que observaba todo desde su espejo.

- A ellos... Sesshoumaru... Kagome... - la niña le contesta.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo ese engendro de ellos ha nacido, Naraku no está contento del todo.

- Los youkais se están reuniendo... en contra de Naraku.- la niña seguía hablando sin hacerle caso a Kagura.

- Lo sé, aunque... por casualidad sabes donde está Naraku? - Kagura se entretenía un poco jugando con su abanico.

- Aquí... no está...

Ambas se quedan ahí, el cielo de pronto comienza a ser brumoso y triste, un relámpago en el castillo de donde estaban las extensiones de Naraku hace su aparición... parecía como si alguien hubiese llegado.

El ruido había sido muy fuerte que se escucha un grito pequeño proveniente de un pequeño... Kamiu se despierta sobresaltado y corre hacia donde sus padres descansaban..

- Mamá, papá... un hombre muy feo me quería matar!- el niño tenía sus ojos llorosos.

Claro que para eso Jaken había salido a ver al pequeño y no lo dejaba entrar a la habitación de sus padres.

- Chamaco ya vete a dormir, tratan de descansar un poco! - Jaken intentaba sacar al niño pero le era imposible.

- T.T rana fea! Quiero a mi mam y papá!- Kamiu por su parte no se quería ir de ahí.

- Y no puedes entra...

Al fondo de la habitación Sessh y Kagome se habían levantado y estaban sentados en la cama... Sesshoumaru habla al instante que el sapo regañaba al pequeño.

- Jaken... deja que esté con nosotros.- Sesshoumaru interrumpe al sapo.

- Pero amo bonito... que hay... bueno usted sabe... - el sapo no estaba muy de acuerdo a eso.

- Es un niño, Kamiu ven.- Kagome llamaba a su hijo y éste no duda en hacerlo.

- Gracias mami!

Antes de entrar a la habitación, el peque le saca la lengua al pobre sapo y luego corre hacia sus padres.

- Soñé feo y ese trueno me espantó!

- No te preocupes, estarás con nosotros.- su mamá lo abrazaba con dulzura.

- Duérmete Kamiu, mañana vendrán visitas.- por su lado, Sesshoumaru le pedía que se durmiera.

- Visitas? El tío Inuyasha vendrá... podré jugar con Shippo? - el niño estaba bastante emocionado a esa noticia.

- Claro!- Kagome se lo afirmaba.

- En ese caso... buenas noches!- el niño se acomoda.

Kamiu se dispone a dormir mientras sus padres hacían lo mismo, todos sabían que iba a ser un día bastante pesado.

Llega un nuevo día, en el castillo hay poco movimiento... Sesshoumaru se vestía con sus ropas de siempre, algunas damas lo ayudaban un poco... Kagome de igual forma hacía lo mismo.

- Seguro que Inuyasha vendrá? - la chica estaba un poco preocupada.

-... hai... puesto que la reunión será esta misma noche.- su youkai se lo mencionaba.

- Lo había olvidado por completo.

- Naraku en cualquier instante aparecerá y hará lo que desee.- Sesshoumaru parecía que estaba preocuado sobre ese asunto.

- Cierto... y mas porque hemos conseguido casi toda la Shikkon no tama.- la chica decía esas palabras en tono firme.

Ninguno de ellos volvieron a hablar, Kagome en ese sentido siempre quería estar informada a todo lo que se relacionaba con Naraku.. a pesar de que Kamiu era importante, quería estar lo mas posible al tanto y de esa forma protegerlo...

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y compañía se acercaban cada vez mas hacia ese lugar; todos parecían contentos porque iban a ver a Kagome y al pequeño.

- Inuyasha... acaso no estás contento de ver a Kagome? - el houshi miraba extrañdo a Inuyasha.

- Si...- el hanyou lo decía un poco distríado.

- Entonces cambia esa cara, parece como si estuvieses en otro mundo. - Miroku le sonreía.

Entonces Inuyasha sonríe ligeramente.. no era una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón, pues reflejaba todo lo contrario, aun así el resto decide no hablar mas del asunto y continúan con su camino.

Por otro lado... bastante alejados del lugar... en otro castillo mucho mas imponente que otros, muchos youkais de diversas razas estaban reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular. Todos los presentes parecían muy preocupados. Al fondo de esa mesa había alguien de gran tamaño, era de la raza de los inus, tenía el cabello largo y negro, sus ojos dorados observaban cada parte del lugar, su presencia mostraba respeto... parecía alguien muy importante...

- Señor Aahuku, como podemos saber exactamente el paradero de Naraku?- un youkai le preguntaba a su líder.

El imponente youkai inu se levanta de su asiento, mientras pone sus manos en la mesa.

- Como ven, ese Naraku ha causado ya muchos desastres, a todos de alguna u otra forma nos ha engañado y hemos caído en sus sucias manos... un ejemplo claro es el caso de Lord Sesshoumaru.- Aahuku le explicaba.

- Si, pero eso él mismo dice que era por ese híbrido de su hermano!- otro youkai hablaba con él.

- Hai, hai, demo... esta misma noche los hijos de Inutaisho estarán reunidos, eso nos ayudaría de mucho...

- Demo... ya sabe... Lord Sesshoumaru nos ha traicionado.. - un tercer youkai, le recordaba a Aahuku sobre Sesshoumaru.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, Aahuku sonríe con ironía.

- Lo sé, por eso... esa humana y el pequeño tienen que desaparecer de su vista, ese será el trato.- mecionaba esas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Los youkais asienten tras la propuesta de Aahuku, éste de nuevo se sienta y bebe un poco de sake que unas damas le sirven.

- Aun así... son la deshonra de los youkais, lo siento por Inutaisho...jejejeje.- sonería para si mismo.

De esa forma siguieron hablando del mismo asunto, mientras en el castillo Sesshoumaru estaba viendo hacia el jardín... veía como Kamiu y Rin jugaban.. eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo, Kagome por su parte estaba cerca de él.

- Jaken acaba de darme esto... es de ellos. - la joven tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un pergamino.

Sesshoumaru sin decir nada se acerca a ella y toma el objeto, desata el hilo que lo mantenía cerrado, sin dudarlo lo lee a toda velocidad, su rostro se torna mas serio de lo normal.

- Que pasa Sesshoumaru? - la chica lo ve un poco extraño.

- ... han aceptado, esta noche estarán aquí... - Sesshoumari miraba las palabras de la carta un poco serio.

- Y... eso es bueno o malo?- Kagome intentaba saber mas.

El youkai suspira unos instantes mientras cerraba sus ojos, de nuevo los abre y mira a Kagome.

- No tengo ni idea...- esa era la respuesta del youkai.

Y Sesshoumaru se va de ahí, Kagome no estaba muy convencida que digamos, sabía que Sesshoumaru no había sido sincero con ella y eso la hacía dudar.

Llega el mediodía y lo que eran Miroku, Sango y Shippo estaban asombrados a la zona que habían llegado, una zona realmente hermosa y se notaba a primera vista que los humanos u otros seres youkais pisaban muy poco esas tierras.

- Nunca imaginé estar en un lugar de este tipo. - miraba asombrada la zona en la que se encontraban.

- Ni siquiera para buscar los fragmentos de la Shikkon pasamos por aquí... Miroku revisaba el lugar.

- Realmente conoces este lugar?- Shippo le pregunta a Inuyasha mientras le jala sus ropas.

- Keh! No es la gran cosa!- parecía indiferente y tenía sus brazos cruzados.

- Inuyasha, sabes donde está ese castillo, donde vive Kagome? - Sango le pregunta a su amigo hanyou.

- Si no mal recuerdo... es el castillo donde vivió mi padre poco tiempo antes de morir.- el hanyou intenta recordarlo.

- En ese caso guíanos amigo. - con su típica sonrisa, Miroku le pide de favor que los guiaran.

El hanyou asiente y se dispone que guiarlos; no caminan mucho pues estaba cerca... era un lugar bastante interesante... pero Inuyasha se queda algo extrañado.

- Por qué tienes esa cara?- el zorro se le queda viendo.

- o.o... eh? Nada! Solo recordé algo! - Inuyasha parecía que salía de trance.

Pero en ese instante Jaken sale del castillo y se acerca a ellos.

- Y se suponía que venían a primera hora de la mañana! - Jaken lo recibe de forma molesta.

- Si nunca sigo las instrucciones de mi medio hermano, menos las de un sapo como tú!.- Inuyasha molesto agarra de las ropas del sapo y lo alza mientras lo mira de forma amenazadora.

- Tranquilo amigo! La violencia engendra violencia.- Miroku intenta calmar al inu.

- Bájame tonto!

Inuyasha deja caer al sapo y este se arregla sus ropas…

- Y bien, dónde está Sesshoumaru?- Inuyasha preguntaba por el paradero de su hermano.

- Aquí Inuyasha.- una voz fría se escucha desde el fondo.

Todos giran su vista y ven a Sesshoumaru salir lentamente del castillo, éste como siempre, mostraba esa frialdad en sus ojos.

- Llegas tarde Inuyasha, pero al fin de cuentas será esta noche. - el youkai lo miraba fríamente y un poco molesto.

- Esos traidores, como se atreven...- Inuyasha igual lo estaba.

- Mide tus palabras Inuyasha..- su medio hermano lo calma con ese tono frío y serio.

- Se puede saber el por qué?- Miroku intenta obtener una respuesta a sus dudas.

- u.u se sabrá esta noche, por ahora eviten preguntas del tema. - el youkai no desea hacer explicaciones y se va de ahi.

- Realmente Sesshoumaru es de temer... - Shippo le dice esas palabras en el oído a Sango.

- Si...- ella asiente y toma un poco de aire.

De esa forma Jaken y Sesshoumaru llevan a los recién llegados dentro del castillo, nunca habían estado en ese lugar y a causa de eso se quedan asombrados por la belleza de este; en uno de los jardines Kagome gira su vista y..

- Amigos!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kagome lo mira muy contenta y de sus labios una bella sonrisa aparece.

Y corre hacia ellos, todos se alegran de verla y Shippo de igual forma la abraza(el pequeño zorrito había crecido bastante) Sango de igual forma la abraza mientras unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y Miroku de igual forma(no puede hacer sus gracias ahí, Sessh creo que lo fusila al intento ).

- Estoy contenta de verte Kagome!- Sango abraza de felicidad a su amiga.

- De igual forma amigos, los extrañé mucho!- ella hacía lo mismo.

Pero cuando Kagome e Inuyasha se acercan hay un gran silencio entre ambos, Inuyasha desvía un poco su vista.

- Inuyasha me pone contenta verte...- ella lo mira con ternura.

- Igual...- este dice mientras miraba de reojo a la chica.

Y el hanyou sin importarle Sesshoumaru, abraza a Kagome mientras que ella sonríe y corresponde al abrazo, de igual forma Kamiu y Rin se acercan... el pequeño no duda en abrazar a su tío.

- Inuyasha!- el pequeño de la miko y el lord hace su aparición cuando le jala sus ropas sonriente.

- Creo que ya te esperaba.- la chica le decía y se veía divertida ante tal escena.

- O.O... jejejeje... hola chico! - Inuyasha saluda a su sobrinito.

Pasa su mano por la cabeza del niño y de igual forma el pequeño saluda a los demás.

- Dejen eso para luego, el amo Sesshoumaru desea hablar... - Jaken decía eso de un modo un poco imponente y todos le ponen atención.

- En ese caso, hay que ir a la sala principal.- la chica les hace la invitación de que la siguieran junto con Jaken y Sesshoumaru.

Entonces Jaken los lleva a todos, caminan muy poco por el pasillo que había... cuando Jaken corre la puerta los presentes se quedan sin palabras a lo adornado y arreglado que estaba el lugar. A continuación, Sesshoumaru junto con Kagome se sientan en medio y los demás a su alrededor.

- Inuyasha... escucha lo que a continuación diré, no repito dos veces lo mismo. - con un tono serio, Sesshoumaru estaba por hablar.

**Continuar**

y que les pareció?? Todos están un poco extrañados por eso, que es lo que querrán esos youkai que tanto habla Sesshoumaru? será bueno o será malo? eso se verá hasta en el siguiente capítulo!

Jejejeje que les puedo decir, pues de nuevo les agradezco a todos por leer este fic a pesar de que ¬¬ ffnet lo borró, sólo faltándole tres capítulos para que culminara, u.u en fin, de todas formas seguiré publicándolo dos veces a la semana para que llegue a donde se quedó lo mas pronto posible y de ahi... como siempre(cada semana), sé que a algunos les da un poquito de flojera leerlo de nuevo pero creo que no va nada mal leerlo de nuevo, jejejeje -.- al menos en mi caso me sirve para mejorarlo un poquito si se requiere :p.

En esta ocasión no responderé aqui los reviews, solo doy un agradecimiento a todos por su apoyo y a los que se atrevieron a leerlo desde el inicio! pues la verdad que lo que me hizo el ffnet si me afectó, pues con decirles que hasta me dolió mi cabeza y perdí la concentración en mis otros proyectos, pero gracias a sus palabras y apoyo de muchos de ustedes; me levantaron los ánimos y sigo aqui! jajajajaja, aun así, esto no me impidió seguir publicando sino... TODO LO CONTRARIO!!!!!! jajajaja bueno, en parte me dio la oportunidad para cambiar un poco mi redacción(como lo pueden ver aqui). De nuevo les doy las gracias a todos y nos vemos luego!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny


	3. Una cena con seres imponentes

**Capítulo 3: una cena con seres imponentes**

Inuyasha por su parte estaba un poco extrañado, él mejor que nadie sabía que los youkai de alto rango no lo aceptaban por ser hanyou... y ahora que Sesshoumaru de alguna u otra forma está en las mismas, estos seres extraños requieran de su ayuda.****

Los presentes están atentos a lo que a continuación Sesshoumaru les iba a decir, mira un poco a la nada y luego su vista de fija en Inuyasha.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabe como son ellos, los youkai de alto rango.- su hermano le comenta.

- Y eso que tiene que ver?- el hanyou por su parte se estaba desesperando.

- Naraku ha hecho de las suyas con todos... ellos mejor que nadie saben que nosotros somos los únicos seres que hemos tenido contacto directo con ese bastardo..

- y?

- Requieren de nuestra ayuda... - el youkai estaba serio al decir esas palabras.

Cuando Inuyasha escucha esas palabras golpea sus puños al suelo y luego se levanta, los presentes y sobretodo Kagome se quedan impresionados.

- PERO POR QUÉ ESOS BASTARDOS REQUIEREN EN ESTE MOMENTO DE NUESTRA AYUDA?? ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS?? DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HAN HECHO TIEMPO ATRÁS??? -Inuyasha gritaba y al mismo tiempo se mostraba muy enfadado.

Sesshoumaru parecía no tener respuestas para su medio hermano, pero se levanta y enojado alza la voz.

- POR UNA MALDITA OCASI"N NO PUEDES COMPORTARTE? Sé a la perfección como son esos seres, demo Naraku ha llegado al límite con todos, creo que lo único en lo que todos coincidimos es acabar con Naraku... esta noche ellos vendrán aquí para realizar ese acuerdo...

-... así que esta es la razón por la cual estamos aquí..- Inuyasha se tranquiliza pero ese tono de ironía salía de sus labios.

- Aahuku requiere de la presencia de todos.- explica Sesshoumaru.

Cuando Kagome escucha ese nombre se queda un poco extrañada, Sango lo nota...

- Sucede algo?

- Una vez escuché que Aahuku era el nombre del líder principal de todos los youkais.. - en voz baja Kagome le comenta a su amiga.

- Ahora que lo dices...- la exterminadora se queda pensativa, parecía que igual había escuchado comentarios sobre eso.

- A ver si entendí Sesshoumaru, después de esa rivalidad que tienen ambos como medios hermanos... haces las paces?- Miroku estaba un poco confundido, se le hacía extraño ese cambio de ideas por parte del youkai.

Sesshoumaru mira por unos instantes a Miroku, al monje no le daba temor esa mirada y ambos se quedan así...

- Una cosa es Naraku y otra.. esto, ya lo dije... cuando lo desee puedo acabar con Inuyasha.- Sesshoumaru le deja claras las cosas.

Kagome era la que estaba molesta, se levanta y se interpone entre ambos hermanos.

- Y siguen con eso? acaso por una ocasión no pueden hacer las paces? Sesshoumaru sé a la perfección que lo detestas porque su madre fue humana y porque es un hanyou... demo, eso no tiene importancia... lo que importa en este momento es que ambos hagan mejor las paces..- decia kagome un tanto molesta ala rivalidad de los dos.

- Kagome...

- ... no queda de otra- Sesshoumaru suspira y mira a Kagome.

- De acuerdo Kagome- acepta Inuyasha

- Eso me alegra.- la chica sonríe al trato que había logrado.

Las cosas de nuevo parecían tranquilizarse, el día continuaba como siempre... Kagome decide caminar entre los jardines mientras Kamiu andaba de un lado a otro con Shippo. La miko se da cuenta que Sango la seguía..

- Qué pasa Sango?

- Pues... podemos charlar?- pregunta un poco neriosa Sango.

- Claro!

De esa forma ambas chicas buscan un buen lugar para poder charlar... así lo hacen, debajo de un árbol de Sakura.

- Veo que aun ellos no se llevan bien...

- Lo sé, aún así Sesshoumaru me había prometido evitar eso... - comenta Kagome con un cerezo en sus manos.

- Entonces por qué se comportó así?- la chica parecía preocupada.

La mirada de Kagome cambia al escuchar eso... de su rostro alegre aparece uno de preocupación.

- Sesshoumaru desde hace unos meses no es el mismo.- en tono preocupante Kagome le epxlica las razones

- Qué dices?

- Desde hace meses, esos youkai le piden que se reúna con ellos muy seguido... pero es mas serio de lo normal, no digo que ha cambiado conmigo aunque siento que me esconde algo... - la voz de Kagome era cada vez mas preocupante.

- Ya veo, no tendrá que ver con lo que dice Inuyasha? - comenta Sango intentando animar a Kagome.

- Puede ser, cuanto intento hablar con eso... Sesshoumaru me cambia el tema, parece que no quiere que lo sepa todo a la perfección.

- Kagome no te preocupes tanto, no creo que los youkais se atrevan a hacer algo que les impida a ambos ser felices.

- Pueda que tengas razón- sonríe un poco mas animada Kagome.

- Así que Kagome está preocupada por lo de esta noche, ne? - Miroku les habla a sus espaldas.

- O.O cómo sabes eso?- Sango no se esperaba la llegada inesperada del houshi.

- ¬¬ chismoso- Kagome por su parte no estaba muy contenta.

Miroku estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos, Sango sin dudarlo dos veces lo golpea en la cabeza.

- Ay Kami... jejejeje- Miroku se sobaba su cabeza luego de un buen golpe de parte de Sango

- Miroku tú que piensas? - la miko le pregunta.

- u.u realmente Sesshoumaru es una caja de sorpresas, no contestó a mi pregunta... pero, puedo decir que dudo mucho que su orgullo youkai te afecte al igual que Kamiu, pero esos youkai no me inspiran confianza- el houshi comentaba mientras analizaba bien la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

- Así es... aunque no imaginé que vaya a conocer a Aahuku.- Kagome comentaba un poco nerviosa.

- Acaso sabías de él?- le pregunta la exterminadora.

- Pues cuando iba a la escuela en mi clase de historia escuché una leyenda con respecto a Aahuku, pero hasta ahí.

- Yo escuché que era un youkai de temer, que no tenía ningún tipo de afecto hacia los humanos.. - opina Sango mientras miraba a Miroku.

- No lo sé, pero mejor hay que esperar a ver que ocurre esta noche... en fin, cambiando el tema a 360°... Kagome jejejeje como es Sesshoumaru en la intimidad? - comenta Miroku con una sonrisa un tanto pícara que hace sonrojar a la chica.

- NANI????????????????- se queda helada Kagome.

Cual va siendo la respuesta de Kagome que es un gran bofetón y al mismo tiempo...

- HOUSHI NO HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la miko gritaba un tanto molesta y apenada.

- ¬¬ esas cosas no se preguntan!- lo regañaba Sango.

- .... lo... siento...- decía miroku ya un poco mareado de tanto golpe.

Se podía seguir escuchando los gritos de ellos, Sesshoumaru observaba todo desde arriba, Jaken estaba su lado.

- Veo que Kagome está un poco preocupada.- comenta el sapo mientras observa a una Kagome molesta hacia Miroku.

- Ella es una mujer difícil de engañar... percibe un poco de lo que pasa.

- Amo bonito, por qué no se lo dice?

- Jaken, no quiero que Aahuku haga de las suyas... así que lo que pase en esta noche decidirá si se lo digo- serio el Lord le explica a Jaken.

- Es capaz de...

- IIEE, pues Kamiu y ella correrían peligro..- interrumpe al sapo.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que Inuyasha aparece un poco serio.

- Qué es lo que tanto tramas Sesshoumaru?

- Primera vez que no siento tu presencia- Sesshoumaru sonríe un poco a eso.

- Qué quieres decir eso con Aahuku??? Qué tiene que ver con Kagome? - el hanyou se acercaba un poco a su medio hermano mientras su voz era mas seria.

- Lo sabrás esta noche, así que deja de hablar.

- Cómo no quieres que de hablar? Acaso Kagome tiene que ver con esto?

Su medio hermano lo ignora por completo, del modo que éste pasa por su lado... en un susurro le dice algo que lo deja bastante extrañado.

- Kagome y Kamiu... son importantes para mi, no permitiré que les ocurra algo...- comenta Sesshoumaru en un tono muy frío, deja sin palabras a Inuyasha.

Jaken de igual forma deja el lugar e Inuyasha se queda sólo, pensando en lo que quiso decirle su medio hermano, aún así... las cosas estaban aún en un gran misterio.

Llega la noche y todo estaba listo para esa cena, Kamiu caminaba alegremente por los pasillos hasta que se encuentra con su mamá.

- Mamá!

- Que bueno que te encuentro, es hora que te quedes en tu habitación- le dice Kagome con una dulce voz.

- Qué??? Pero... yo quiero estar en esa fiesta, nunca he estado en una...- Kamiu estaba un poco triste, pues deseaba estar entre ellos.

- Lo sé, demo tu padre me pidió que te quedaras en tu cuarto pues no vamos a estar en fiesta... sino en algo de suma importancia para todos- sonríe su mamá y lo lleva.

- Entiendo... - Kamiu por su parte estaba un poco desilusionado.

De esa forma llega Shippo con Kirara.

- Hola Kagome!

- Shippo, que bueno que estás aquí!- la chica estaba contenta de verlo.

- Oye Shippo, tú vas a estar ahí??- le pequeño del Lord le pregunta a un ya crecidito kitsune.

- IIee, no quiero ver a esos seres repugnantes- Shippo negaba, pues no eran nada de su agrado.

- O.O también los conoces?

- Si... Kamiu, me quedo contigo!

- si! ya no dormiré solito!- Kamiu grita de emoción al escuchar eso.

- Jejeje en ese caso te lo encargo Shippo- Kagome le guiñe el ojo mientras Shippo acepta muy gustoso ese favor de parte de su amiga.

- Si!

Kagome se va de ahí y se dispone a prepararse, Sesshoumaru ya lo estaba haciendo...

- Kagome...

- Me alistaré, te ayudo en algo?- chica se acerca al youkai.

- Iie, arigatou- Sesshoumaru le agradece pero estaba por terminar.

La chica lo abraza por la espalda, de nuevo esa preocupación se refleja en su rostro.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada.- un tono tranquilo sale de los labios del youkai, intentaba calmarla.

- No importa lo que digan.. me lo dirás?- la chica le decía eso con su vista hacia abajo.

El youkai se voltea y toma el mentón con suavidad de la chica para observarla a los ojos.

- Lo... haré, no te preocupes... es momento- una sonrisa en el youkai se forma y de ese modo hace sentir mejor a la chica.

- Hai!

Sus rostros estaban separados por pocos centímetros, sus alientos muy cerca del otro... se acercaban cada vez mas para sellar sus labios con un beso cuando..

- Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama al parecer han llegado!- Rin estaba enfrente de la puerta y ambos seres se asustan un poco a la llegada imprevista de Rin.

Los dos se sienten un poco incómodos ante la llegada de la chica, entonces Kagome solo sonríe y luego salen hacia la sala... los youkai ya los esperaban, sobretodo Aahuku.

Los youkai estaban en la sala, Sango y Miroku estaban ahí...

- O.o es la primera vez que veo a tanto youkai- la chica decía esas palabras mientras miraba a todos los recien llegados, se encontraba vestida con su traje de exterminadora.

- Es cierto... - Miroku igual estaba impresionado al estar ahi, se encontraba vestido como siempre.

- Gracias a todos ustedes por venir aqui... Lord Sesshoumaru y su mujer Lady Kagome, estarán por salir, al mismo tiempo el joven Inuyasha-sama; ambos hijos del comandante Inutaisho-sama- decía jaken en un tono serio.

Detrás de la sala donde sería dicha cena, Kagome camina y mira que Inuyasha ya estaba ahi; él vestía unas vestimentas muy parecidas a las de Sesshoumaru, solo que su hakama era de color de color negro y su gi blanco, en su cinto llevaba su Tessaiga. La miko queda sorprendida al verlo, pues... era raro verlo con esas galas.

- Te ves bien- Kagome sonríe al verlo.

- Gracias... ellos ya están aquí.- Inuyasha le agradece y le señala que ya estaban los invitados.

- Lo sé- le recuerda su hermano.

Kagome toma la mano de Sesshoumaru y le sonríe, algo que tranquiliza mucho a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha... los tres salen y se sientan enfrente de ellos, Miroku y Sango se incorporan... los youkais se quedan impresionados por la belleza de Kagome pero sobretodo...

- Pero por todos los dioses... es idéntica la miko Kikyou!- comenta un youkai sorprendido al parecido.

Kagome por su parte se queda un tanto extrañada, al igual que Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku... Aahaku se acerca a la miko y...

- Es un honor conocer a la mujer de Lord Sesshoumaru- hace una ligera reverencia a Kagome.

- El gusto es mío..- ella agradece el cumplido y contesta al saludo.

- Eso significa... que los rumores son ciertos, usted es la reencarnación de Kikyou..- una ligera sonrisa sale de los labios de Aahuku.

- Acaso sabía de ella?- Inuyasha le pregunta en un tono serio.

Cuando Inuyasha lo cuestiona, Aahuku lo ve con un poco de repugnancia y no le hace caso; Kagome se molesta un poco ante eso, Sesshoumaru por su parte hace caso omiso y se acerca a Aahuku.

- Es un honor tenerlo aquí presente, pues el asunto con respecto a Naraku es mas fuerte- comenta Sesshoumaru en un tono solemne.

- Así es... esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.. en el castillo de su padre- el líder youkai sonríe en tono de superioridad.

Entonces los presentes se sientan y comienzan a disfrutar primero del banquete, Kagome estaba entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaru, por qué dejaste que eso pasara?, Inuyasha solo preguntaba- la chica quería una explicación ocn respecto al comentario sobre Kikyou.

- Kagome, de eso hablamos luego... hay seres demasiado importantes- en voz baja le contesta aunque ella no queda muy satisfecha

- Sesshoumaru, cómo ellos sabían de Kikyou?- Inuyasha le pregunta a su hermano.

Al parecer los youkai escuchan un poco dicha conversación... los tres se sienten incómodos cuando Aahuku de pronto habla.

- Inuyasha... hacía tiempo que no te veíamos, has crecido mucho en este largo tiempo... sabemos de Kikyou-san porque ella era famosa por custodiar al Shikkon no tama- comenta Aahuku.

- Pero que va! Al final murió como una simple humana!- un youkai de al fondo habla.

El resto de los youkai se ríen ante ese comentario, Inuyasha se molesta mucho y el resto se incomoda.

- Por qué no dejamos eso para otra ocasión? Es más importante lo de Naraku.- Sango intenta cambiar la conversación al ver el ambiente que se estaba formando.

- Concuerdo con esa humana exterminadora, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha que nos tienen con respecto a Naraku?- menciona Aahuku mientras observa a los dos hermanos.

- Por lógica que ese bastardo no ha tendido varias veces en su trampa... - el hanyou hablaba un poco acerca de eso.

- Solo podemos decir que ha llegado a su límite, en cualquier momento puede tener control de todo, claro, si lo detenemos...- el youkai decía esas palabras en un tono firme y serio.

- Lo sé, de esa forma le hemos pedido de forma cordial a Lord Sesshoumaru que sea partícipe de la muerte de Naraku, junto con mi ejército... junto con Inuyasha, si lo desea... - Aahuku escucha con atención todo lo que decían.

- Qué dice?- Kagome estaba bastante sorprendida a ese comentario.

- Sabemos que para usted es importante! Demo... nosotros de igual forma sabemos esto! - comenta Sango.

- Kagome... por favor tranquila.- el houshi intenta calmar a una Kagome un poco alterada.

- Entonces para esto están aquí? Para reclutarnos y formar un ejército?- Inuyasha comenta un poco molesto.

- No imaginaba que fueses tan listo chico, así es..

- Como lo imaginaba... - como sin nada, Sesshoumaru no se veía sorprendido.

- Sesshoumaru, acaso ya lo sabías?- Kagome miraba fijamente al youkai.

- Amo bonito que piensa decir? - Jaken esperaba una respuesta de su amo.

Todos esperaban una respuesta con respecto a eso, Sesshoumaru sin mirar a Kagome toca su mano y ella se sentía muy nerviosa. El youkai se levanta de su lugar y..

- Dudo mucho que entre como si nada, debe de haber un acuerdo... no es así?- habla el Lord hacia todos los presentes pero su fría mirada se fija en especial... en Aahuku.

Los presentes se sorprenden un poco, Inuyasha se queda extrañado al igual que Aahuku.

- No debimos de subestimarte, si... bajo una condición- el youkai no estaba extrañado a eso, solo sonríe.

- Cuál?- Sesshoumaru quería irse a lo directo, se estaba fastidiando y cruza sus brazos.

Entonces Aahuku gira su vista hacia Kagome, la cual se queda preocupada.

- Todos sabemos a la perfección que eras un youkai que detestaba la compañía de los humanos pero veo que eso ha cambiado... sigues con los mismos pasos que tu padre, una traición- mira con repugnancia a Kagome y ésta se queda helada y más porque el youkai la señala.

- Pero qué dice??- Miroku estaba helado a lo que había escuchado

- Nani?- Inuyasha mas que helado estaba enfureciéndose, eso era lo que mas detestaba de los youkai; humillan como cualquier cosa a los humanos y en este caso a Kagome.

- Si realmente quieren aceptar este trato... la humana y tú crío no deben estar mas aquí, ni menos en estas tierras repletas de nuestra especie- Aahuku decía esas palabras fríamente y miraba a Kagome del mismo modo.

- ¬¬ por kami! Pero eso es una tontería!- Sango estaba molesta a lo que había escuchado.

- ....- la chica no dice nada pero no baja la vista.

- Solo con ver, no nos podemos imaginar que un ser de su clase y reputación haya terminado igual que su padre, lo mismo hacia Inuyasha- el líder youkai mira a ambos hermanos con superioridad.

Nadie se esperaba eso, Kagome se queda helada ante esos comentarios... Sango estaba molesta pero es detenida por Miroku, Inuyasha estaba lleno de ira mientras que Sesshoumaru... humillado y se sentía ofendido.

- Así que... aceptan?- Aahuku mira interesado a los dos hermanos.

- Por lo que veo siguen igual! Son unos... Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la cordura.

- INUYASHA! Silencio!... Aahuku... - Sesshoumaru calma a Inuyasha al alzar su voz.

- _Sesshoumaru.._.- Kagome esperaba preocupada la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

- Y bien? Qué dices?

- Ese Sesshoumaru se atreve a aceptar os juro por Kami que lo mato! - a regañadientes dice la chica, Miroku estaba muy atento a lo que ocurrirá.

- Dudo mucho que se atreva- en tono seguro calma a la chica.

Hay un gran silencio en el lugar mientras que el ambiente se vuelve tenso, todos esperaban las palabras de Sesshoumaru... éste miraba fijamente a Aahuku.

- ...iie- esa era la respuesta de un youkai serio y miraba fríamente a Aahuku.

Los youkais se quedan sin palabras, comienzan a replicar sobre esa respuesta... Inuyasha y compañía estaban sorprendidos.

- Iie, no acepto...- Sesshoumaru le deja claro, no dejaba de mirar de forma fría al líder youkai.

Entonces invita a Kagome a levantarse y ella al principio duda un poco pero luego acepta.

- Sé que nadie está de acuerdo con que siga los pasos de mi padre, pues piensan que es un traidor... demo, por nada del mundo la dejaría ni a Kamiu..- Sesshoumaru decía eso un poco mas tranquilo, mira a Kagome y sonríe.

- Sesshoumaru...- era lo único que podía decir Kagome.

- Además... ustedes son mas que unos interesados, después de todo... solo nos quieren porque sabemos mas que nadie sobre Naraku, aunque eso fuera, prefiero estar con los humanos que con ustedes youkai de pacotilla!- Inuyasha les contesta, estaba molesto igual que todos.

Para los youkai eso fue un golpe bajo, muchos estaban molestos por la respuesta de Sesshoumaru y el comentario de Inuyasha.

- Bien... entonces... todos nosotros les daremos las espaldas, como no quieren nada pues que va... Lord Sesshoumaru, realmente me ha decepcionado, prefiere a una humana de una clase tan pobre... - decía el líder mientras hacía un intento por tranquilizarse.

- Hey! Mas respeto para Kagome-sama!... - reclamaba el sapo.

- Que esté en un lugar entre nosotros, nos uniríamos para acabar con Naraku... en fin, fue un placer haber estado aquí... - no le hace caso al sirviente, y se va de ahi.

- .... - el youkai no dice mas.

El líder hace una seña del modo que todos dejan el lugar al instante, no pasa mucho cuando ellos estaban solos.

- Keh! Esos bastardos solo están cuando les conviene! - Inuyahsa refunfuñaba al ver salir al último youkai.

- Sesshoumaru eso fue bueno por su parte!- la chica exterminadora agradecía al youkai.

Pero Sesshoumaru estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, Kagome se da cuenta que tenía un hilo de ira por su rostro.

- Sesshoumaru, todo ha pasado... gracias.- la miko le agradece.

- Kagome...- Sesshoumaru sale de sus pensamientos y la ve a los ojos.

- Si?

- Tú y tus amigos vayan a descansar… - le ordena del modo que se queda extrañada.

- Pero...- no encotnraba razón alguna a eso.

Sesshoumaru no dice nada y ella decide dejarlo por la paz, Sango y Miroku la siguen mientras Inuyasha se queda con su medio hermano.

- Lo hiciste por ellos, ne? - decía el hanyou.

- Si... ya sabía que querían eso- comenta el youkai sin mirarlo.

- Fue un error de tu parte invitarlos, han humillado a Kagome y a mis amigos... un hilo de molestia se notaba en el chico.

- Lo sé.. era de esperarse, de todas maneras no se quedan así las cosas- dice el youkai de mirada fría.

. Que quieres decir?- Inuyasha se queda extrañado.

- Estúpido... no descansarán hasta lograrlo, son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tenerme ahí.. Kamiu puede estar peligro al igual que Kagome.- el youkai se siente molesto al ver que Inuyasha no había captado su idea.

Inuyasha estaba extrañado, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de esa forma a su hermano.. cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos...

- Padre! Padre!- Kamiu de pronto aparece en la sala.

- Kamiu..Sesshoumaru lo ve extraño.

- Hey chico, acaso no ves que están ocupados?- Jaken le impide el paso al niño.

El niño no le hace caso al sapo y éste se aferra a las ropas de su padre, Inuyasha estaba extrañado.

- Padre... dónde está mamá?- comenta un preocupado Kamiu

- Kamiu, ven... deja que te lleve con Kagome.- Inuyasha carga al chico.

- Si!- Kamiu no pone objeción y queda en brazos del hanyou.

Y el hanyou sale del lugar del modo que Jaken y Sesshoumaru se quedan solos.

- Me sorprendió mucho ese acto de su parte, amo- Jaken decía mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba él.

- Lo crees así?- le pregunta a Jaken mientras lo observaba.

- Amo bonito, aún así no acepta?

- Jaken, a partir de este momento ambos estarán en peligro... no dejaré que hagan de las suyas..

Ambos seres se quedan ahí... en la habitación, Kagome miraba el cielo pero una gran preocupación se reflejaba...

- Sesshoumaru... por qué... qué pasa? no entiendo lo que sucede. 

**Continuar**

O.O mou! Sesshoumaru ha rechazado dicha oferta y solo para proteger a Kagome y a Kamiu! T.T lindo, no?... de todas formas Kagome está un poco preocupada porque Sessh no le dice todo... en fin, esto se puede saber en el siguiente capitulo!!!!!!!!!!

**Sayo Yukishiro- **gracias por tu review! jejeje al mismo timepo por tu apoyo! gracias!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny


	4. Planes y una advertencia

**Capítulo 4: planes y una advertencia**

Un nuevo día aparece, las cosas parecían un poco mas tranquilas... se podía apreciar desde muy temprano a un youkai que rondaba por los largos pasillos del castillo.

En el caso de los demás... Kagome aun no se despertaba, Sango y Miroku habían salido a caminar mientras que Inuyasha...

- Kamiu que me dejes en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía Inuyasha un tanto molesto.

- Jejejejeje Inuyasha quiero tus orejas!- Kamiu poe su parte intentaba alcanzar a su tío.

- Que no!

- Quiero jugar!- el pequeño ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos al no tener el permiso de su tío de tocar sus orejitas.

El hanyou le había dado la espalda al pequeño del modo que este no quería otra cosa que llorar, Inuyasha se desesperaba a veces con el pequeño.

- Puedes jugar con Shippo y Rin!- gritaba Inuyasha al esquivar las manitas del pequeño.

- Iie! Kamiu quiere jugar con tío Inuyasha!

- Que no!

- Que sí!

- NO!

El niño casi comienza a llorar, aunque llega de pronto Sesshoumaru y ve el momento; su mirada se torna seria.

- Inuyasha! Qué es lo que pasa? - el youkai hace su aparción alzando un poco el tono de su voz.

- Feh! quiere jugar pero estoy muy ocupado.- comenta Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados y un poco indiferente.

Entonces el niño corre hacia su padre y se aferra a sus ropas en señal de protección.

- Inuyasha es malo!- el niño acusa a su tío.

- Qué te he dicho sobre esos berrinches, se supone que no debes de estar aquí- comenta un poco serio Sesshoumaru.

- Pero papi... T.T Kamiu ha estado solito desde ayer, no es el centro de la atención... T.T que ya no me quieren o qué?- el pequeño quería llorar y mira con ojos llorosos a su padre.

Para Inuyasha eso era algo innovador pero sobretodo un show que no se debía de perder, pues era de las pocas veces que poder apreciar lo siguiente.

Sesshoumaru suspira con aires de 'por qué a mi?' mientras pone su mano en la cabeza del pequeño, del modo que este deja de sollozar. Entonces Sesshoumaru se acerca al pequeño para verlo, Inuyasha se queda helado pues su medio hermano observaba a su hijo con una mirada muy diferente a las demás, luego pone su manos en los hombros del pequeño para verlo mejor.

- Papá y mamá están muy ocupados, estamos en asuntos muy importantes.- lo mira fijamente.

- Kamiu de igual forma quiere estar en ellos, ya estoy grande!- el niño seguía con ese mismo semblante.

Inuyasha no pudo aguantar una pequeña risita salir de sus labios, cosa que provoca que Sesshoumaru no lo vea con buenas pulgas.

- Aún no estás listo Kamiu, qué tal si salimos los tres?- el youkai mira de forma alegre a su hijo.

Cuando escucha eso, Kamiu se pone muy feliz del modo que abraza a su padre; éste por lógica se siente un poco incómodo y mas porque Inuyasha seguía presente en el acto, el youkai corresponde al abrazo y luego el pequeño se va de ahí.

- Quién diría que mi odioso medio hermano fuese tan lindo con su hijito?- los labios de Inuyasha se curvan un poco al ver dicho show.

El youkai lo mira con cara de asesinarlo pero ve que pasa Kagome y sale del lugar, Inuyasha sin dudarlo lo sigue.

- Sesshoumaru, buenos días! Inuyasha!- la miko los saluda a todos.

- Hola Kagome, dormiste bien?- le pregunta el hanyou de forma tranquila.

- Hai! Emm... saben por qué Kamiu está muy alegre? O.O hace unos días no estaba muy contento que digamos.

- u.u Sesshoumaru dijo que iban a salir los tres.- Inuyasha le explica todo y solo ve por el rabillo de su ojo a un Sesshoumaru con el semblante de siempre.

- De veras?...- Kagome estaba extrañada ante eso pero sonríe.

Y mira a Sesshoumaru que asiente, ella sonríe pues hacía tiempo que no hacían eso.

- En ese caso, Jaken y yo nos quedamos aquí.- el hanyou señala al sapo y estaba como indiferente al decirlo.

- Quedarme con ese bakka.. - el sapo por su parte no desgustaba de esa idea.

No termina de hablar porque había recibido un golpe de parte de Inuyasha.

- Amo bonito, por qué no me defiende? - el pobre sapo se soba su cabeza y mira a su amo.

- En ese caso, nos veremos mas tarde.- Sesshoumaru no le hace caso.

- Inuyasha, realmente no quieres venir?

- Iie, gracias.- Inuyasha prefería quedarse ahí.

De esa forma ambos se preparan un poco para salir y luego salen del lugar junto con Kamiu(muy contento), el pequeño estaba en medio de ambos padres(. hermoso!!!!!!!).

Cerca de ahí Inuyasha observaba todo, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Kagome...

En ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada inesperada de Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

- Hey! Qué tanto ves?- le pregunta Miroku al escuchar su voz cerca de su oído.

- Kagome se ve muy contenta!. Sango estaba a lado de Miroku y parecía muy alegre.

- YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!!!!!!!!!!! - Inuyasha se voltea a ellos bastante enojado.

- Y sigues con ese mal genio!- el zorro estaba a lado de ellosy lo miraba serio y al mismo tiempo divertido.

- Veo que ellos han salido- comenta Sango mientras veía si no estaban cerca.

- Así es, en parte nos ayudará un poco- el hanyou asiente y sigue mirando hacia ese gran ventanal.

- En que?- Jaken parecía interesado en el comentario de Inuyasha.

Todos se asustan a la llegada inesperada de Jaken, del modo que de sus cabezas aparece una gota de agua.

- Hacen algo y Sesshoumaru-sama los mata- Jaken estaba serio.

- Pueda que siga odiando a Sesshoumaru pero no haría ese tipo de cosas, estamos aquí además de la reunión con los youkai... por algo importante.- Inuyasha lo detiene.

- o.o a qué se refieren con eso?- el sapo no entendía anda de lo que hablaba.

- Naraku no ha aparecido desde hace meses, no hemos encontrado pista alguna de él.- seguía hablando el hanyou.

- Y por qué me lo dicen a mi y no a Sesshoumaru-sama?- por su parte Jaken cruza sus manos y los mira seriamente.

- Bakka! Por qué sabemos algo que es muy peligroso y no es bueno que por ahora lo sepa Sesshoumaru.-el houshi parecía un poco molesto ante el comentario de Jaken.

- Así que por favor, no digas nada....- la chica exterminadora le pide de favor mientras le guiñe el ojo.

El sapo no le queda de otra que aceptar la petición.

- Y qué es lo que me quieren decir?- en tono arrepentido.

- Supimos... que Naraku... quiere a Kamiu...- un dejo de preocupación se escucha en la voz de Inuyasha.

Cuando escucha eso el sapo, éste se pone casi histérico y corre por todos lados.

- Eso es terrible! No se puede llevar a Kamiu-san!!!!!- Jaken comienza a gritar por todo el lugar.

- Lo primero que te dicen y lo primero que haces!- Shippo lo veía fastidiado.

- Pero... por qué no se lo dicen a Sesshoumaru-sama??? - Jaken se calma y los mira seriamente.

- Porque Kagome de igual forma está en peligro y si lo sabe...

- Quien sabe que puede hacer.- Miroku estaba pensativo a eso, mira a Sango.

- Así que por ahora guarda el secreto... a Naraku lo vimos hace tres meses y descubrimos parte de sus planes, es por eso que ahorita le perdimos el rastro- temrina de decir la chica.

- Por todos los dioses! Por eso están aquí?- se notaba la preocupa´ión en Jaken.

- Por supuesto! Ni de chiste dejaré que le hagan algo a Kagome! Así que... seguiremos aquí mientras sea necesario, pobre de ti si Sesshoumaru lo sabe.- el hanyou los mira seriamente y se promete así mismo proteger a Kagome.

Jaken les promete que no le iba a decir nada, ellos continúan haciendo sus cosas; mientras que en los bosques tres personas caminaban tranquilamente.

- Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos esto, Kamiu te sientes mejor?- Kagome respira ese aire puro mientras sentía como el viento movía un poco su hermoso kimono azul y mira a Kamiu.

- Claro mami!- el niño estaba muy contento por ese momento.

- Eso es bueno- el youkai miraba a su hijo junto con Kagome.

- Y bueno por qué no me dices que pasó ayer exactamente? - la esposa del Lord lo mira seriamente, quería una buena explicación.

Pensó que no se iba acordar, se queda en silencio por unos instantes para luego aclararse la garganta y hablar.

- Simplemente porque no desean a los humanos ni menos a los hanyou... - suspira un poco el youkai mientras cierra sus hermoso ojos por unos instantes mientras sentía la fresca brisa de ese día.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?- la chica estaba un poco extrañad ante esa respuesta por parte de su esposo.

De nuevo Sesshoumaru se queda callado, mira a Kamiu y ve que estaba dormido en las piernas de su madre, ya que ellos se habían sentado debajo de árbol muy frondoso.

- Creo que es necesario que lo cuente. las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran cada vez mas sobrías, mas frías y almismo tiempo un poco... preocupantes.

- De acuerdo.

- Creo que Inuyasha ha contado de nuestro padre, ne?- el youkai le pregunta mientras la mira de forma seria.

- Algo así..

- Esos youkai dicen que nuestro padre traicionó a nuestra raza, seguiré sin aceptar a Inuyasha, pero... ellos.

Hay un pequeño silencio que provoca que el ambiente fuese tenso.

- Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? - chica sentía un poco de temor al saber la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

-... ellos deseaban que me uniera, pues sabían que yo era fiel a ese mandato... deseaban que estuviera de su lado a cambio de... ustedes; de Kamiu y tú- el youkai deja de mirarla a los ojos mientras que ella se queda helada.

- Nani?

Entonces el youkai no duda ni un instante en abrazarla fuerte, mientras le decía algo en sus oídos que al principio la dejó helada.

- Querían que ambos desaparecieran del panorama... demo, no lo permitiría- esas palabras eran tan frías, tan crueles que Higurashi no sabe que decir.

- Sesshou.... maru…

- Son lo mas preciado que deseo proteger- sus palabras eran mas cálidas y Sesshoumaru siente como la chica se alegra por eso.

Ella sonríe al escuchar esas palabras salir del youkai, Kagome estaba tranquila porque le había dicho todo... Sesshoumaru y ella se miran y...

- Kamiu tiene hambre!- grita un niño con una sonrisa de esquina a esquina.

Kagome se sonroja y Sesshoumaru lamenta que el pequeño fuese su hijo, pues tenía ganas de ahorcarlo por arruinar bello momento que se estaba presenciando(quién no! ¬¬).

- Tienes hambre?- Kagome le pregunta a su hijo con voz maternal.

- Si! y mucha!

- Creo que lo mejor sería que regresemos.- ordena el youkai.

- Si, Inuyasha y los demás nos esperan.

- Yo quiero llegar primero!- el niño se va de ahi danto saltos y corre, dejando a sus padres un poco solos.

El pequeño se va corriendo directo hacia el castillo, ellos respiran tranquilos porque el pequeño se había ido, entonces Sesshoumaru rodea a Kagome con sus brazos.

- En qué nos quedamos?- el youkai la mira pícaramente.

- Mm no sé!- ella sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

El youkai la besa con delicadeza y ambos se quedan ahí... solo que no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo observados... Kanna lo hacía teniendo en sus manos su espejo mientras observaba lo que sucedía desde un castillo, en eso, un hombre se acerca a ella.

- Así que ellos viven en las tierras occidentales, ne?- una voz varonil se escucha desde el fondo.

- Así es... Naraku.- contesta la niña que tenía en sus manos un espejo blanco.

- Ya veo, Kagura... que ha pasado en este tiempo durante mi ausencia?- Naraku sonreía malignamente mientras observa a Kagura que estaba recargada en una pared y jugueteando con su abanico.

- Solo que ellos han vivido en paz, demo... los youkai han decidido unirse a Inuyasha, pues saben bien de usted.- la dama oculta su rostro con el abanico mientras le decía esas palabras a Naraku.

- Ah si... pero ellos querían riquezas... no se supone que no les agradan los humanos?- estaba extrañado pero al mismo tiempo divertido con esa información.

- Así parece pero veo que no.

- En fin, será mejor que actuemos con rapidez, pues se niño ha crecido...- Naraku hace temrinar dicho tema y su mirada se torna seria al nombrar al hijo de Kagome y Sesshoumaru.

- Para que tanto quieres del chiquillo?- la dama de los vientos parecía extrañada al ver tanto interés en Naraku.

Entonces Naraku se acerca a Kagura y la ve fríamente.

- Ese chico no es cualquiera, es realmente un youkai como lo es su padre- dice Naraku mientras que Kagura estaba inmovil.

- Cómo lo sabe?- pregunta Kanna.

- Ju, ese es el misterio, se suponía que Kagome es una humana y a fuerzas tenía que nacer un hanyou... algo extraño pasó... es un youkai con apariencia de humano- comenta Naraku hacia sus dos extensiones.

- Y... qué tiene que ver con eso?- pregunta Kagura.

- Mi cuerpo... está desapareciendo...

Cuando dice eso, se quita el guante de su mano izquierda del modo que se aprecia su mano, al instante se deforma y se convierte como en ramas que se mueven de un lado a otro.

- Así que lo que deseo es al chico, pues con él... mi cuerpo regresará y al mismo tiempo... seré invencible- naraku decía esas palabras casi en un tono triunfante.

- Quien lo diría de ti, Naraku.- la mujer habla en un tono un poco burlesco.

- Y que haremos? Inuyasha ya se dio cuenta... lo mas seguro es que haya puesto en alerta a ellos- comenta Kanna mientras observa su espejo con una mirada perdida.

- Lo sé, de todas formas... acabaré con ellos si es necesario, ese cuerpo será mío!

- Y que harás?- pregunta curiosa Kagura.

- Pues... el chico me ha visto.- parecía que ya conocía tiempo atrás a Kamiu.

- Nani?- se queda extrañada Kanna.

Naraku se sienta al fondo de la sala y las mira con interés mientras trata de recordar eso.

- Hace poco, aparecí en sus sueños... en ese día, cuando llegué aquí.

- o.o pero..- Kagura no se veía muy convencida.

- Je, realmente no sabe nada, será fácil atraparlo...

- ...- la pequeña niña no dice mas.

- El gran Naraku es invencible, ese niño pronto será mi cuerpo nuevo... de esa forma... todos ellos morirán! - comentaba mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba.

Y se escucha una gran risa en tono de victoria, sus extensiones solo lo miran mientras piensan como Naraku desarrollará sus planes.

En otro lugar, los youkai estaban realmente molestos por la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, sobretodo Aahuku, estaban todos reunidos en esa mesa... al parecer hablaban de algo.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE SESSHOUMARU ESTE CON ESOS SERES INFERIORES! HA DESHONRADO POR COMPLETO A NUESTRA RAZA!- Aahuku estaba realmente enojado y golpea sus puños hacia la mesa.

- Pero señor... era de esperarse pues...- un youkai intenta calmarlo.

- NO ME IMPORTA ESO! ESA HUMANA Y SU HIBRIDO NO SE MERECEN LUGAR ENTRE NOSOTROS! - seguía molesto el líder youkai.

- Y qué tiene pensado hacer? Inuyasha de igual forma no quiere participar... - comenta otro youkai.

- Lo sé muy bien, aún así... Sesshoumaru sobretodo, a como de lugar estará en nuestras tropas, claro... seguiremos atentándolo para que acepte.

- Y quien serían sus víctimas? - un tercer youkai habla.

El líder youkai solo sonríe, del modo que entienden a quien se refiere... de regreso al castillo de Sesshoumaru, los presentes comían un banquete hecho por los sirvientes de Sesshoumaru y su familia. Todo estaba en silencio, nadie decía palabra alguna al respecto hasta que...

- La verdad me alegra que estén aquí... los he extrañado mucho.- cometnaba Kagome muy alegre con sus amigos.

- Eso es bueno, de igual forma me alegra.- Inuyasha sonreía ante tal comentario.

- u.u quédense el tiempo que deseen... - Sesshoumaru decía eso último con un poco de indiferencia.

Cuando escuchan eso los presentes... todos hasta Kamiu se quedan helados, era la primera vez que escuchaban eso de parte de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha pensaba que luego de la cena con los youkai, los iba a sacar del castillo pero...

-: ....- Sesshoumaru se queda callado.

- Este... claro! Quédense el tiempo que quieran esta es su casa!- la chica intenta romper ese ambiente que Sesshoumaru formó.

- Muchas gracias Kagome- le agradece la exterminadora.

- Claro que aceptamos su oferta, verdad Inuyasha?- Miroku igual agradece aunque le da un pequeño codazo al hanyou.

Cuando hace eso, el pobre hanyou casi se ahoga porque se traga un pedazo grande de comida y luego con su cara casi morada asiente, eso provoca las risas de los presentes(excepto de Sessh).

Momentos después, todos habían terminado y cada uno hacía lo suyo, pero... en el caso de Kagome ella camina lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, al parecer, ni siquiera Kamiu estaba cerca.. ella degustaba a veces por estar sola y pensar en si misma.

La miko llega a uno de los jardines y mira el cielo estrellado y al mismo tiempo la luna creciente de esa noche, parecía estar muy contenta no solo por su familia sino por la llegada de Inuyasha y sus amigos... realmente le alegraba eso.

- _Esto es tan... extraño, hay veces que pienso que todo esto es un sueño del que no quiero despertar, de todas formas..._-Kagome pensaba mientras camina por los pasillos.

Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen porque siente como una daga pasa por su rostro, formando un ligero rasguño y de él sale un hilo de sangre.

- Nani?- la chica se queda helada ante el objeto.

Ella se pone en posición de defensa y ve por todos lados quien estaba perturbando su pensamiento.

- Quién está ahí? Qué es lo que desean?- Kagome mira por todos lados para encontrar a alguien.

No responden a su pregunta, sino que le lanzan mas dagas las cuales esquiva con un poco de dificultad, trata de esquivarlas pero se tropieza con una roca la cual le hace caer.

- Kami... no puede... ser...- decía un poco adolorida.

Siguen lanzando dagas del modo que ella trata de esquivarlas, una de ellas se acerca a su pecho y ella cierra sus ojos para no ver... en eso, hay un gran resplandor, Kagome se da cuenta que su atacante era un youkai.

- Nani?... ustedes... - Kagome se queda sin palabras al ver su atacante.

Pero sin darse cuenta la agarran por atrás y siente como la toman del cuello y la alzan.

- Qué... quieren...?- intenta hablarles firme pero el miedo la estaba recorriendo por completo.

- Humana... será mejor que no te metas de nuevo con Lord Sesshoumaru... ser grotesco!- el youkai la amenzaba y al mismo tiempo la insulta.

La chica estaba sin palabras, al mismo tiempo sentía como la ahorcaban y le faltaba el aire... ella deseaba que alguien estuviese en ese momento para rescatarla pero... no pasa mucho cuando la dejan caer. La miko no se podía levantar porque sentía que le faltaba el aire, solo ve unos pies.

- Si aprecias tu vida... aléjate de los youkai, entendido? Miko?

Kagome se levanta con dificultad y siente como la acercan y ve una mirada que solo mostraba terror, no podía hablar... tenía miedo de lo que podrían hacer... el youkai la lanza hacia un árbol...

- Primera advertencia de parte de nuestro líder, no lo olvides... ser inferior y grotesco!

El youkai desaparece al instante mientras Kagome recupera el aliento y cae de rodillas, unas lágrimas salen de su rostro; aun así no podía decir nada... el miedo la recorría por completo... tenía miedo a lo que pudiese pasar... 

**Continuar**

Como la ven? los youkais aún no se rinden ante el acuerdo que quieren con Sesshoumaru, Naraku por su parte desea a Kamiu a como de lugar... qué pasara? esto y mas en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!!!

Bueno, agradezco mucho el apoyo de **Sayo, Hitoki-chan y de andrea**... mou, no se preocupes que pronto que estos fics llegarán al punto donde se quedaron... u.u en fin, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo!!!!!!!!

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic... nos veremos en la próxima actualización!!!!!!!!!!! no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otra cosa... el especial de **Itsumo Dando Demo** lo pondré hasta el final del fic, gomen para los que ya lo leyeron T.T y les gustó; demo, no se preocupen porque lo pondré como un epílogo de este fic(de verdad, ahorita me impota mas que el resto del fic esté aqui... ese lo puedo poner como aparte :p)

Se despide con cariño...

Bunny


	5. Una decisión y acción inesperada

**Capítulo 5: una decisión y acción inesperada**

****

Al parecer todos estaban en una sala, había un gran silencio entre todos, a pesar de todo, Sesshoumaru era el único que no estaba presente, pues por alguna extraña razón había salido del castillo con Jaken.

De todas formas, Inuyasha decide salir de la sala...

- Qué pasa Inuyasha?- pregunta el monje en un tono preocupado al ver a Inuyasha.

- Yo... quiero tomar un poco de aire.- no hace mucho caso a miroku del modo que se levanta de su lugar y sale.

- De acuerdo Inuyasha.- la chica exterminadora por su parte estaba de acuerdo aunque nota que el hanyou no escucha sus palabras.

Así el hanyou sale de esa sala, estaba algo tenso y decide caminar un poco por los alrededores y pueda despejar su mente, mientras eso hacía, dentro de él algo le dice que tenía que ir en cierta dirección... de pronto, con su gran olfato, huele un poco a sangre..

- Nani? Sangre?... demo.. ese olor- se queda un poco asustado al distinguir ese olor, lo reconocía al instante y eso no le gustaba.

Decide correr con todas sus fuerzas, pues había encontrado la respuesta de esa pregunta, por una parte tenía miedo que ella...

No pasa mucho que se detiene y ve a Kagome recargada en un árbol con los ojos llorosos y su ropa estaba un poco rasgada y llena de tierra. Inuyasha se queda helado ante eso, corre directamente hacia ella y la mueve un poco.

- Kagome! Kagome! Responde, qué pasó?- grita y trata de hacerla reaccionar, ella tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos con lágrimas.

La chica no respondía, parecía que estaba en shock, el hanyou la agita un poco mas y ella parece reaccionar... ve a Inuyasha y lo abraza con mucha fuerza, algo que a Inuyasha lo deja preocupado, la chica comienza a llorar y el inu trata de consolarla.

- Kagome, qué pasó? Por qué estás así? Quién fue el culpable de esto?- decía con un hilo de ira mientras reivsaba si no tenía mas heridas.

- Yo... tenía... tenía mucho miedo!... los...youkai, ellos fueron... - decía la miko de forma entrecortada mientras se notaba aún el terror por su ser.

- Nani?... era de esperarse- Inuyasha estaba molesto a lo que habían hecho esos youkais, no se los perdaría y mira a Kagome aún asustada.

- Tengo miedo... tengo miedo de que le hagan algo a Kamiu, dónde... dónde está Sesshoumaru? - la chica lo miraba preocupada y parecía temerosa.

- Salió con Jaken, no tengo ni idea donde pueda estar.

Para Inuyasha se le hace extraño, pues la chica suspira como con alivio y luego la ayuda a que se levante y la lleva con el resto, Inuyasha intentaba preguntar la razón de esa reacción pero ve que Kagome estaba aun muy asustada y decide mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Cuando llegan ambos, el resto se queda sorprendido y ven a Kagome, ella sonríe un poco diciendo que no fue nada grave, aunque ellos la ayudan y curan una que otra herida que la chica tenía... Kamiu no estaba ahí porque estaba dormido, pero al alboroto que los sirvientes y amigos de Kagome que provocan, éste se levanta y se queda en la entrada de la sala.

- _Mami... pero... por qué está así..._- pensaba el pequeño mientras veía a su madre en ese estado.

- Kagome, parece que está mal- en el caso de Rin, ella estaba preocupada por ella.

- Está enferma? Se recuperará?- Kamiu le preguntaba a su amiguita.

- Claro que si, ella estará bien- de ese modo Rin calma un poquito a Kamiu.

Aun así Kamiu parece muy preocupado, lentamente se acerca hacia ellos y Kagome lo ve, Kamiu estaba algo asombrado porque veía a su madre llorar por primera vez ya que ella nunca se mostrado de esa forma enfrente de él.

- Mami, por qué lloras?- el niño veía con tristeza su mami, pues nunca la había visto asi.

- Kamiu...- Kagome aun tenía sus ojos llorosos y lo mira.

Y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras el chico acepta esa muestra de afecto.

- A Kamiu no le gusta verte llorar, no le gusta verte triste... acaso es por papi?- Kamiu que´ria saber la razón de la tristeza de su mamá, deseaba verla sonreír.

- Iie... no es por él, son cosas que no entiendes- la chica seguía abrazándolo y cierra sus ojos.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que todos descansemos un poco, mañana tendremos muchas que hacer...- comenta Miroku.

- Es cierto- afirma Sango.

- Kagome, de veras estarás bien?- comenta el kitsune.

- Si, es mejor que descanse- habla la esposa del youkai mas tranquila.

- Kagome, si quieres... - Inuyasha por su parte notaba que no estaba tranquila del todo pero nota que su rostro se torna un poco serio.

- Iie Inuyasha, estoy mejor gracias- la voz de la miko en ese instante era un poco dura, aunque en el fondo no recuperaba del todo la tranquilidad.

Kagome se lleva a Kamiu en brazos y ellos ser quedan ahí, Inuyasha no estaba muy satisfecho del modo que Miroku lo observa.

- Tiene que ver con Sesshoumaru?- pregunta el houshi un poco serio.

- Los youkai que, se atrevieron a lastimar a Kagome... a Sesshoumaru no le gustará nada demo...- decía Inuyasha algo molesto y precupado.

- Demo...- Sango igual estaba preocupada.

- No sé, estemos todos en alerta por si las dudas- el hanyou seguía preocupado.

Así todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y se disponen a descansar, Kagome es la única que se queda despierta en su habitación; a pesar de todo estaba preocupada por Sesshoumaru.

- _Dónde irá... hacía mucho que no hacía esto, casi siempre se quedaba aquí... solo espero que esté bien.._.- se decía la chica al ver que no llegaba Sesshoumaru.

Y se queda ahí, por otro lado, en el castillo de Naraku, éste parecía hablar con Kanna y Kagura..

- Al parecer.. esos youkai hacen de las suyas, así que pidieron ayuda a Sesshoumaru- Naraku parecía enterado de todo lo que ocurrió en esa noche y mira a sus extensiones.

- Así parece, hasta a Inuyasha que es un hanyou...- comentaba la dama de los vientos de forma seria.

- Parecen que están muy necesitados- decía la pequeña con una mirada vacía, veía a los youkai por medio de su espejo.

- Jejeje así es... pues solo desean mi total aniquilación, cosa que nadie ha logrado aún... cuando tenga en mi poder el cuerpo de ese niño yo... seré realmente invencible y nunca necesitaré un cuerpo mas.

- Y que harás Naraku?, ese crío está protegido- Kagura no estaba muy conforme a las palabras de Naraku.

- Saben algo? Esos youkai me están ayudando mucho.

- Jejejeje cuando Sesshoumaru termine siendo convencido, será mas fácil acabar con Kagome y tener en mis manos al chico, de todas formas... pronto haré una visita oficial a Kagome- por su parte, Naraku se escuchaba confiado y sonríe.

Al decir esas palabras sonríe con malicia, parecía que por su mente pasaba algo... malo.

La noche sigue su paso, no se sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Kagome dormitaba a la luz de una vela que estaba a punto de apagarse por completo; ella siente algo extraño del modo que se despierta.

- Nani?.. - la miko siente algo extraño y mira la vela.

En ese mismo instante la vela se apaga como si el aire fuese el culpable, por el cuerpo de Kagome pasa un terrible escalofrío que la deja helada y al mismo tiempo preocupada, ella se levanta y enciende la vela de nuevo del modo que sale de su habitación y camina rumbo a la entrada del castillo.

Ninguno de los que vivían ahí, había presenciado las ligeras pisadas de Kagome, ella seguía caminando lentamente y estaba enfrente de esa entrada... pero, algo la deja sin palabras, algo le impide moverse... una gran sorpresa se refleja en su rostro y hace que una mano la acerque a sus labios del modo que deja caer la vela...

-... Se..sshou... ma…ru…- Kagome estaba helada al ver al imponente youkai entrar.

En la puerta de la entrada estaba Sesshoumaru, pero no era el mismo, pues en su mirada no estaba ese brillo que últimamente tenía siempre, en cambio, tenía esa mirada llena de odio, una mirada de un ser frío que solo desea acabar con sus enemigos a como diese lugar... Kagome había visto esa mirada cuando conoció a Sesshomaru por primera vez, esa vez que hace caer en una trampa a Inuyasha con su madre. La mirada de Sesshoumaru de ese instante estaba totalmente perdida y observa a Kagome con una frialdad que en su vida hubiese imaginado.

Sesshoumaru no dejaba de mirarla y Kagome no movía ni un solo músculo.

- Jaken, vete de aquí- orndea al sapo que se retire, su fría voz rodeaba el lugar meintras que Kagome no dejaba de verlo.

El sapo aparece detrás de su amo, estaba un poco extrañado y mas cuando ve a Kagome, éste solo hace una reverencia del modo que se retira de ahí.

- Qué pasó?...tus... ropas.- a duras penas y podía hablar, nota que sus ropas estaban cubiertas de tono carmesí y eso la asusta un poco.

Las ropas de Sesshoumaru estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que sus manos... Kagome por primera vez siente un gran temor hacia ese youkai que amaba. Él no solo estaba manchado de sangre sino de igual forma estaba herido y Kagome se da cuenta que faltaba una espada en el cinto de Sesshoumaru.

- La... Tenseiga... no está- mira solo la Toukijin e intenta sacarle algo.

Sesshoumaru no decía nada, solo saca la Toukijin y la deja caer del modo que provoca un gran ruido, éste se acerca lentamente a Kagome y ella retrocede un poco; realmente tenía miedo y mucho.

- Sesshoumaru... no- estaba asustada, no quería que el youkai hicera algo.

El youkai seguía sin escucharla y toma la muñeca de uno de los brazos de Kagome y la mira con esa misma mirada.

- Vete a tu época... llévate a Kamiu- su voz era mas seria y seria, en su mirada aun se mostraba la ira que recorría sus venas.

- Qué? Qué dices? - no creía lo que escuchaban sus oídos, no podía creerlo Kagome.

- Qué no entiendes lo que digo? VETE DE AQUÍ! NO QUIERO VERTE, LLEVATE A KAMIU!- grita mas fuerte el youkai, parecía que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

Esa voz hacía que Kagome sintiera aun mas temor; nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru de ese modo, ella se aclara la garganta y se acerca... se arma de valor y se enfrenta al youkai.

- Quiero una razón y pueda que lo haga- intenta estar tranquila, mira fijamente a los ojos de su youkai.

- No te daré explicaciones de nada! - su mirada seguía igual pero su tono de voz era un poco mas bajo.

- Los youkai, ellos son... ne?- Kagome baja su vista y una mirada llena de preocuación se forma en su rostro.

Pero para Sesshoumaru eso provocó que se encendiera aun más.

- Ya sé que ellos desean que no esté contigo porque eres un youkai, lo sé bien... demo ellos solo lo hacen por su bienestar y sin pensar en los demás- la voz de la chica se apaga al decir eso, le dolía mucho comentar eso.

- DEJA DE HABLAR Y VETE!- grita un vez mas el youkai, Kagome mira que su rostro mostraba amenaza.

No era el mismo Sesshoumaru, estaba a punto de dar un zarpazo a la chica cuando.... se detiene por completo, parecía darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control de él mismo y Kagome se queda quieta.

- No... puede ser- sus ojos quedan abiertos, ve a Kagome que no movía ni un solo músculo, su mano tiembla un poco y cae.

Y cae de rodillas al suelo y Kagome lo lleva a su habitación para revisarlo.

- Estás muy herido- la humana miraba todas las heridas que le hicieron.

- Harán lo que sea por alejarte de mi- estaba mas tranquilo, pero su voz era fría.

- Qué pasó?

- Kagome...

- mm? Qué pasa Sesshoumaru?

El youkai toma la mano de la chica y la aprieta fuertemente, ella deja de vendar al youkai.

- Kagome, promete que protegerás a Kamiu...- decía el youkai preocupado.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?- Kagome estaba extrañada.

- Ellos siguen insistiendo... han tomado posesión de la Tenseiga ha propósito... una riña tuve con él.

- De quién hablas?- la chica le pregunta.

El youkai se levanta con dificultad y no mira a Kagome.

- Aahuku, supe que te amenazaron... cómo se atreven a tocarte..- de nuevo la ira lo recorre al nombar a ese líder youkai, no se lo perdonaría, no le perdonaría amenazar de se modo a su Kagome.

Kagome estaba sin palabras ante eso, nunca imaginó que él lo supiera.

- Te hirieron?

- no.

- No mientas- Sesshoumaru, no creía en las palabras de la chica.

- Bueno... si...

La chica siente como el youkai la abraza, ella no sabía que hacer ni que decir, realmente Sesshoumaru parecía que se estaba despidiendo de ella.

- Qué me quieres dar a entender?

El youkai no le dice nada pues la silencia con un beso apasionado y ella corresponde, del modo que hace que ella queda debajo del youkai.

- No deseo que ellos te toquen...- los ojos del youkai habían cambiado por completo, ya no tenían esa ira y odio, eran iguales a los del youkai que Kagome se enamoró y decidió estar con él el resto de su ivda, ese brillo especial en sus dorados ojos había vuelto.

- Sesshoumaru yo...

Y el youkai de nuevo la besa y entonces... ese fuego de pasión se enciende en ambos, se llenan de caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo, sus ropas caen al suelo de modo que esa pasión los envuelven en uno...

No pasa mucho cuando ambos están recostados en el futon sin nada que los cubra, solo esa manta, él la aprisionaba a su pecho y ella parecía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su amado.

- Por qué... me dices todo esto... es como si me despidieras, acaso...- el tono triste abarca la voz de Kagome ella lo mira con tristeza.

- A primera hora de mañana ellos estarán aquí, Inuyasha tus amigos y yo... saldremos..- decía un poco preocupado.

- Eso significa que, ellos... los youkai..

- No puedo dejar que ellos te lastimen- comenta el youkai un poco mas tranquilo.

La chica lo abraza fuertemente y de ese modo le daba a entender a Sesshoumaru que no quería que se fuera.

- Esos youkai son egoístas, no quiero que te vayas... no quiero que me dejes sola, ya sé que es por Naraku demo..- la chica no deseaba su partida, no deseaba que se fuera de ella, de su lado; pues tenía miedo.

- No estarás sola... Jaken se queda, al igual que Rin.

- Sesshoumaru!... onegai, si es necesario que te vayas... sólo cuídate.

- No te preocupes, regresaré y los tres estaremos juntos- sonríe ligeramente Sesshoumaru.

Kagome tenia mucho miedo ella se sentía segura en los brazos del youkai y ambos se pierden en un sueño pesado...

Llega un nuevo día, Kagome abre sus ojos y ve que el otro lado de su cama estaba vacía pero ve que Sesshoumaru se preparaba para salir.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Es momento de que nos vayamos.

La chica se levanta y no tarda en vestirse y acompaña al youkai... Inuyasha y el resto estaban extrañados por la noticia tan inesperada, del modo que no les queda de otra que aceptar tal oferta.

Cuando todos salen del castillo, ven que los youkai estaban presentes; en el centro estaba Aahuku vendado y se acerca a ellos.

- Disculpen mi atrevimiento... pero, hemos encontrado el lugar donde está ese Naraku- habla Aahuku pero Inuyasha y el resto lo ven con molestia.

- Solo por eso iremos- Inuyasha lo mira con seriedad y hace como si no escucha a Aahuku.

- Kagome de veras estarás bien?- Sango estaba incómoda al dejar sola a su amiga.

- Quiero una explicación a todo esto- el monje por su parte estaba extrañado a ese cambio de opinión por parte del Lord.

- Kagome, ten cuidado... Naraku puede aparecer en cualquier instante- Inuyasha mira a Kagome y pide a kami que se quede con bien.

- Dejen de tanta tontería, es momento de irnos!- el líder youkai se desespera, detestaba por completo la preocupación que le tenían a esa humana, a la mujer de Lord Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha y los demás no sabían nada de nada... Sesshoumaru se acerca a Kagome y la besa... de ella, unas lágrimas en sus ojos aparecen y éste las limpia.

- Detesto que los humanos lloren, son tan débiles así..- miraba con amor a Kagome, ella sonríe un poco meintras que sus lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas.

- Basta... - comenta sonriendo la chica.

- Jaken estará al tanto de todo y cuida a Kamiu...- decía eso minetras toma por última vez las cálidas manos de Kagome.

- Hai... Inuyasha- asiente y llama a Inuyasha.

El hanyou gira su vista y mira a la miko.

- Qué pasa Kagome?

- Destruyan a Naraku...- la mirada de Kagome cambia al instante, estaba seria... deseaba mas que nadie acabar con ese demonio.

Entonces el hanyou sonríe y asiente, Sesshoumaru se une al resto y poco a poco ellos se van de ahí.

- Kagome-sama... es mejor que entremos al castillo, quedarse aquí es muy peligroso- aconseja el sapito a su ama.

- Lo sé Jaken, solo pido que ellos regresen con bien.

No pasa mucho que ella entra al castillo con el sapo, pero en donde estaban los youkai, Inuyasha discutía un poco con Sesshoumaru.

- Qué pasa? por qué el cambio tan radical?- el hanyou deseaba saber la razón de todo eso, era extraño que Sesshoumaru cambiara de ideas con tanta facilidad.

- Inuyasha, anoche que salí descubrí que mandaron a amenazar a Kagome... ellos han logrado su objetivo pero... a causa de eso y fue a propósito...

El youkai hace mirar a Inuyasha y éste se da cuenta que no tenía su Tenseiga.

- Tu espada... qué fue de ella?- mira sin palabras que la Tenseiga no se encontraba en el cinto de su medio hermano.

- Simplemente la tomaron...- el tono de su voz se enfría y lo mira serio.

- Son unos malditos...

- Sesshoumaru espero que se haya dado cuenta que Naraku desde estos últimos años su objetivo es Kagome y el pequeño Kamiu- comenta Miroku.

Sesshoumaru se pone muy serio del modo que decide contestar a eso.

- Houshi... lo sé muy bien, lo supe desde antes- contesta un poco molesto a la pregunta de Miroku.

- Sesshoumaru, ese Naraku de todas formas morirá y será mi presa- sonríe en forma victoriosa Inuyasha, éste no le dice mas.

Ellos seguían hablando pero uno de los youkai parecía que los escuchaba, cierra sus ojos y al parecer.

Lo que parecía ser el castillo de Naraku, éste solo sonríe.

- Así qué... han caído en mi trampa. Jejejeje bien... bien...- Naraku estaba muy interesado a las palabras de su informante.

- Así como lo oye, Sesshoumaru al final cedió.. fue buena la idea de la amenaza hacia la humana del Lord- una voz se escuchaba desde las sombras del castillo.

- Lo sé, sigan como va todo y de esa forma... yo tendré a ese niño en mis manos..

_- Y nosotros nuestra recompensa, no es así?- _otro ser se escucha al fondo.

- Así es, aun así cuando sea invencible ni Lord Sesshoumaru podrá conmigo y claro... veremos como reacciona, dónde está la Tenseiga?- miraba por todos lados para ver al Comillo Sagrado.

_- Aquí la tengo conmigo. _

- Bien, así me gusta que todo siga como lo planeado, de acuerdo?

_- Hai! _

Kanna y Kagura observan lo que pasa y en ese mismo instante, Kanna hace aparecer una imagen de Kagome en el jardín junto con el pequeño Kamiu.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de Kagura que siente la fría mano de Naraku posarse en su hombro, ella espantada lo ve y este.

- Kagome es un sello del poder de ese crío, si muere... él puede ser hasta mas poderoso que su propio padre e Inuyasha, pero su cuerpo será mío...

Comienza a reír del modo que Kagura siente un poco de temor que lo que se avecinaba, algo le decía que eso estaba por cumplirse, por volverse realidad... las vidas de Kagome y Kamiu están peligro... 

**Continuar**

Como ven, las cosas se están poniendo serias ya... si, di un vuelco a la historia muy fuerte porque al principio Sesshoumaru rechazó la oferta de Aahuku y ahora se va con ellos... bueno, eso sucedió porque no soportó que Kagome fuese amenazada de ese modo y fue con Aahuku(ahora entienden el por que venía con sangre y un poco herido?) y para su desgracia, su Tensaiga cayó en manos enemigas...

No se pierdan el siguiente capi de este fic!

Bueno espero que la historia siga de su agrado porque ha iniciado lo mas importante de esta historia y al mismo tiempo el drama que caracteriza dicho fic, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue! (por hoy no contestaré reviews T.T toy haciendo tarea... bua!)

Creo que son todos, pues ya los dejo y gracias por leer y dejar review a este fic!!!!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny


	6. Una estrella se apaga

**Capítulo 6: una estrella se apaga **

****

Todo parecía distinto, así era... se podía apreciar como en ese castillo abundaba la soledad, pues la felicidad se había apagado por completo y en vez de ser un lugar con mucho ruido era en ese momento muy silencioso.

Los sirvientes del castillo seguían a las órdenes de Kagome, aunque Jaken era lo que se podía decir como su guardaespaldas, Kamiu casi siempre era vigilado por alguno que otro vasallo o por la misma Kagome; estaba alerta a todo lo que pasaba pero al mismo tiempo la preocupación la invadía por no tener respuesta alguna de Sesshoumaru o del resto.

No se podía saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Sesshoumaru y compañía se fueron del lugar, desde ese instante en que Aahuku, líder de los youkai, mandó el aviso para que ellos se reunieran y de esa forma crear una alianza y puedan acabar con Naraku.

Durante ese tiempo, había momentos en que Kagome no parecía preocupada, otros en su rostro mostraba esa tristeza de no verlo una vez mas, en otros días ella lloraba en silencio y sobretodo sin la presencia de Kamiu, pues ella no le gustaba que su pequeño youkai la viera llorar.

La miko deseaba con todas sus ganas salir de esa jaula de oro e ir en busca de sus amigos y de Sesshoumaru, sobretodo para acabar por completo esa misión: acabar con Naraku y obtener por completo la Shikkon no tama... pero no, no se le era permitido y por lo mismo de que ella estaba en peligro al igual que el pequeño Kamiu.

Durante uno de esos días, Kagome camina lentamente por los largos pasillos de ese hermoso castillo mientras Jaken la acompañaba; desde que ella se quedó con Sesshoumaru, entre el sapo y ella ha crecido un lazo fuerte del modo que Jaken ha aceptado un poco mas a los humanos....

- Jaken, no hay nada con respecto a Sesshoumaru y al resto?

- Iie, espero que cuando regresen Naraku esté muerto- comenta el sapo mirando el paisaje.

- Opino lo mismo, dónde está Rin?

- u.u lo mas seguro que está jugando con el pequeño Kamiu.

Así eran casi todas las conversaciones entre ellos, luego Kagome se daba la vuelta y se iba a la parte mas alta del castillo para observar el paisaje y de esa forma pueda detectar si ellos estaban de vuelta o no.

- Cada día que pasa es como si un pétalo de una rosa se marchitara, Sesshoumaru... Inuyasha, todos... que están haciendo?....- estaba muy preocupada y solo deseaba su bienestar.

Ella junta sus manos y cierra sus ojos del modo que parece rezar un poco por su seguridad... por otro lado, en los bosques y en territorios alejados de lo conocidos todos estaban reunidos.

- Keh! Que patético, estamos en medio de la nada!- refunfuñaba el hanyou al ver su alrededor.

- Ni digas Inuyasha, pues así fueron las órdenes de ese Aahuku- Miroku intenta calmarlo pero estaba casi en las mismas.

- ¬¬ ese tío no me cae bien!- Shippo cruza sus brazos y mira a Sango.

- Silencio que te pueden escuchar!

De igual forma no solo estaban ellos, también Kouga... este cuando supo todo y sobretodo que Kagome estaba sola con su pequeño en ese castillo se molesta tanto con Sesshoumaru que casi crean ambos una riña del modo que Miroku se interpone y calma sobretodo al ookami.

- Inuyasha... por qué estás aquí??? Eres un hanyou, se suponía que no te estaba permitido esto, además Kagome está en peligro!- gritaba el lobo e Inuyasha le tenía sin cuidado.

- Ya calla estúpido! mi hermano sabe lo que hace, por alguna extraña razón hizo esto.- decía el hanyou ya fastidiado a las palabras de Kouga.

- o.O ahora que lo dicen... dónde está?- mira por todos lados y ve que Sesshoumaru estaba ausente.

Entonces el hanyou suspira un poco y se aclara un poco la garganta.

- Aahuku lo ha llamado, parece que están en una reunión en la cual se hablará de la estrategia que se utilizará para acabar con Naraku.

- ¬¬ de todas formas no concuerdo con Aahuku, cuando le conviene se acerca a ti y cuando es lo contrario hace que ni existes.- decía molesto Kouga, otro ser que no degustaba de la presencia de ese líder.

- Realmente es un tipo muy raro- opina la exterminadora.

- Cuando Kagura acabó con mis hombres, él no hizo caso alguno sobre eso... ah pero cuando se trató de algunos de sus hombres.- el lobo seguía alegando y todos lo escuchan.

- Ya sabemos el resto de la historia... el caso es que Aahuku por alguna extraña razón nos ha convocado a nosotros, yo sabía que cuando Sesshoumaru estuviera a lado de Kagome... no lo iba a permitir.- Inuyasha por su lado, calla a Kouga y al mismo tiempo cruza sus brazos.

- Qúe quieres decir con eso?- Miroku se extraña a eso.

- Pues Sesshoumaru era respetado por ellos y Aahuku le tenía cierto aprecio porque era el único de nuestra familia que mantenía sus ideales... mi madre contaba que decían que mi padre era un traidor por haberse juntado con una humana como lo era mi madre... demo, cometió si se puede decir así, el mismo error que mi padre.

- u.u no entiendo los enredos locos de tu familia, pero Aahuku parece que ha perdonado a Sesshoumaru.- decía sin importarle las palabras del hanyou.

- No lo creo, esa noche dijo que si no se alejaba de Kagome y Kamiu, no habría nada de trato.

Todos siguieron hablando un poco mas, un poco lejos de ahí... Aahuku y otros youkai(con Sesshoumaru) estaban en lo que parecía ser una reunión.

- Y bien, de este modo ese Naraku caerá en nuestras redes, quien diría que Sesshoumaru sería autor de esta gran estrategia...- comentaba el líder youkai con una gran sonrisa, todos lo escuchaban con atención.

Pero Sesshoumaru estaba al fondo del lugar, no estaba muy contento del todo, pues sentía que no tenía sentido todo eso... el líder youkai le hace una seña para que se acerque, este no dice nada y obedece.

- Bien Sesshoumaru, si todo esto sale a la perfección tendrás una gran recompensa a esto!

- No me importa nada de eso- decía el Lord en un dejo serio y frío.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, pues era extraño que algún ser rechazara esas ofertas viniendo de las palabras del gran Aahuku.

- No? no te importa que el nombre tu padre, quede de nuevo en alto?- intenta convencer al youkai pero le era imposible, imposible cambiar las ideas de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru seguía sin decir palabra alguna, solo con su mirada decía que no estaba interesado en esas cosas, ya no le importaba mucho eso de su padre...

- Solo quiero regresar a mi castillo y vivir en paz lo que resta de mi vida a lado de Kagome y mi hijo- pone una mano en la mesa y mira de forma amenazadora a Aahuku, pues esas palabras eran en serio.

Algunos youkai se sienten aborrecidos al escuchar el nombre de esa humana y del pequeño, pues no deseaban para nada a los humanos, Aahuku estaba aun un poco desconcertado.

- Quien diría que una humana te cambiaría, si esto hubiese pasado tiempo atrás no dirías lo mismo.- sonríe de nuevo el youkai, el Lord por su lado no dice nada- el que calla otorga- decía mientras observa la mirada de ese youkai.

El inu youkai se da media vuelta y sale del lugar, se encamina rumbo a la zona donde estaban los demás, mira un poco el cielo y siente una ligera brisa que mueve algunos mechones de su cabello hacia un lado.

- Kagome...- casi en un susurro se escucha ese nombre, el nombre de su mujer y de la persona que mas ama.. siente de nuevo esa ligera brisa y para él era la respuesta de ella.

Respira profundamente y se va de ahí, no se da cuenta que Aahuku y el resto de los youkai lo observaban.

- A pesar de todo se opone- decía serio Aahuku, seguía molesto ante la actitud de Sesshoumaru y mira a uno de sus vasallos.

- No se supone que Nara...

- Silencio!- Aahuku calla al youkai con su mirada- Naraku será maligno pero entre ambos tenemos algo en común... así que el sabe a la perfección todo esto, aunque los hijos de Inutaisho no llegarán vivos al castillo de Naraku.

- Y que pasará?- pregunta otro youkai.

- Pues de esa forma Naraku hará lo que se le plazca con ese niño y con la reencarnación de la miko esa.

Al parecer los youkai estaban de acuerdo a lo que decía su líder, mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru aparece entre los arbustos del modo que asusta un poco a Sango y a Shippo.

- ...- Inuyasha solo fija su vista en él.

- Está todo listo, mañana partimos rumbo al norte, en dirección al castillo de Naraku.- ordena el youkai, los presentes estaban un poco sorprendidos pero de acuerdo.

- Sigo sin creer, como te atreves a hacer eso a Kagome!- Kouga se acerca a Sesshoumaru y le grita, éste no reacciona ante eso... su semblante seguía siendo el mismo.

Ambos seres se miran de manera fulminante y Miroku se interpone.

- Señores, sé que las cosas aquí están tensas, Kouga será mejor que te calmes, mientras tu Sesshoumaru...

Pero Sesshoumaru ya se había ido, Inuyasha se da cuenta que estaba mas serio de lo acostumbrado y lo sigue de forma sigilosa.

- Inuyasha!- el pequeño kitsune intenta detenerlo aunque Sango se lo impide.

- Déjalos, creo que esto lo deben de arreglar entre hermanos, no podemos meternos.

Inuyasha sigue por unos pocos minutos a su medio hermano hasta que este se detiene y...

- Qué quieres Inuyasha?- pregunta el imponente youkai del modo que Inuyasha queda a pocos metros de distancia de su medio hermano.

- Qué pasará? Kagome no ha tenido respuesta alguna de nosotros...

- Mientras estaba en esa reunión... me di cuenta que hay algo que no cuaja aquí- no hacía caso de las palabras de Inuyasha, continúa hablando.

Para Inuyasha le extrañaba eso, pues era una de las pocas veces que tenía una conversación como dios manda, pero sobretodo era partícipe de las ideas de su medio hermano youkai.

- A qué te refieres?- pregunta un poco extrañado el hanyou.

El youkai seguía sin verlo, sonríe y luego se da media vuelta para quedar enfrente de él.

- Deja de hacer preguntas y escucha lo que te voy a decir... no confío en Aahuku, será mejor que estemos atentos a todo; no sería bueno que cayéramos en una trampa y no acabemos con Naraku- sus palabras mas bien eran de advertencia que de un comentario, parecía que lo estaba previniendo.

- Entiendo, pero dime una cosa Sesshoumaru... que pasará después de esto? Estarás del lado de los youkai o... regresar con Kagome y Kamiu?

- Esa respuesta por lógica es la segunda, pues Kamiu no es un ser cualquiera.- contesta de forma inmediata, pues nunca dejaría solos a Kagome y a Kamiu.

- Eh? No es un hanyou... como yo?- Inuyasha no entendía del todo, no entendía a lo que se refería su hermano con su hijo.

- Iiee, tendrá la apariencia de un humano completo... como la tienes tú, en esas noches de Luna nueva... demo es un youkai completo como yo- explica seriamente, no quería repetirlo de nuevo.

- Pero Kagome... ella....

El youkai mira hacia el cielo de la tarde y parece que busca las palabras adecuadas para terminar esa conversación.

- Hay cosas sin explicación, por lógica él será mi sucesor en todo esto... no quiero que Naraku u otro ser lo toquen, lo mismo con Kagome...

Al parecer, Inuyasha entendía bien lo que decía ese youkai de mirada fría, pues él haría lo mismo si él estuviera a lado de Kagome. Luego de eso, ambos hermanos se separan y llegan al punto de reunión por separados...

Por otro lado, Naraku parecía tener un mensaje en sus manos.. Kagura y Kanna solo observaban lo que hacía su 'padre'.

- Veo que todo está saliendo a la perfección, Aahuku me ha ayudado mucho... jejejeje.- sonreía en tono triunfal.

- Y qué harás?- le pregunta Kagura.

- Mañana iremos rumbo a las tierras del oeste, para mañana en la madrugada, esos obstáculos estarán muertos!

Era de noche... en esos bosques profundos todos descansaban un poco luego de una larga charla, al parecer todos dormían profundamente aunque Shippo se despierta de golpe a causa de un ataque de insomnio.

-No puedo dormir...- decía el pequeño mientras se levanta.

Siente el golpe de Inuyasha en su cabeza lo que provoca que casi grite.

- Shippo.... muchos quieren... dormir.... waaaa!- decía in hanyou casi soñando.

- Estúpido perro, mejor iré a beber algo- se quejaba en voz baja el pequeño.

Se levanta y ve que todos dormían, Sango y Miroku estaban juntos y abrazados, Sesshoumaru recargado a un árbol y sentado... el pequeño zorro camina un poco por esos lugares peroooo.... se detiene al ver una fogata en la cual estaban reunidos algunos youkai.

- _Mejor iré a ver que pasa..._- piensa el pequeñin al buscar la manera de acercarse.

Entonces se sube a un árbol y se acerca lo mas que puede hacia ese lugar, se da cuenta que estaban muchos de esos seres y sobretodo estaba Aahuku.

- Ya que aceptó... mañana a primera hora acabaremos con ellos, de esa forma Naraku tendrá la libertad de llevarse al pequeño y matar a la humana que es un gran obstáculo.

- Pero... Sesshoumaru es muy fuerte- comentaba un poco miedoso el youkai a su amo.

- Si! Igual Inuyasha….- decía otro youkai.

- No me importa! Los mataremos, de todas formas... aunque sobrevivan, Sesshoumaru se verá obligado a regresar a nosotros pues esa humana no podrá revivir sin la Tenseiga.

Cuando dice eso, Shippo se queda helado a lo que había escuchado, se había dado cuenta que todo era una trampa para que Sesshoumaru estuviera de su parte; trata de irse pero la rama se parte en dos y el kitsune cae.. Aahuku se da cuenta.

- Al parecer lo has descubierto todo...- decía el youkai mientras Shippo lo mira feo.

- No permitiré que lastimes a Kagome, ella es buena!- grita el niño con todo su valor, pues sabía a lo que estaba por enfrentarse.

- Cállate!

Entonces el youkai golpea a Shippo y cae al piso adolorido, los demás youkai preparan sus garras o armas para acabar con el chico, éste se levanta y se va corriendo.

- Que no escape, que se adelante el plan!- orndena Aahuku y sus vasallos no lo dudan.

Los youkai obedecen y siguen a Shippo, este corre con todas sus fuerzas.

- _Tengo que avisarles, Inuyasha... tienes que ir por Kagome!_- pensaba el kitsune mientras corría y al mismo tiempo vigilaba si no lo alcanzaban.

Llega a donde están ellos y ve a quien desea despertar, ve a Sesshoumaru y corre hacia el.

- Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Despierte!- grita el niño con ojos llorosos y asustado.

Al principio el inu youkai no le hacía caso, luego lentamente abre sus ojos y ve a un kitsune desesperado y muerto del miedo.

- Nos quieren matar! Aahuku nos hizo caer en una trampa, están de parte de Naraku y quieren muerta a Kagome!

- Qué dices?- no entendía anda Sesshoumaru de lo que decía el pequeño.

Pero el kitsune iba a terminar de hablar cuando Sesshoumaru ve que detrás, había unas flechas hacia ellos.

- Quítate!- grita el youkai y mira a las flechas.

- O.O qué?- Shippo no decía nada, solo siente como el youkai lo hace a un lado.

El youkai empuja al pequeño que roda mientras que Sesshoumaru saca su látigo verdoso y ataca a los enemigos del modo que los mata al instante, Inuyasha y el resto ya se habían despertado.

- Como lo pensé, todo era una trampa!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Inuyasha.

Los tenían rodeados... no podían ir a ningún lado, Sesshoumaru se sentía mas que humillado, pues era la primera vez que caía en una trampa de ese tipo con tanta facilidad; Aahuku se acerca a ellos.

- Se suponía que lo íbamos a hacer en la madrugada pero gracias al kitsune fue imposible.. de todas formas morirán- comenta el líder youkai.

- QUE TIENE QUE VER KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!- Inuyasha estaba realmente enojado.

- Ah! eso... Naraku sabrá que hacer con ella jejejeje por lo tanto- sonreía de forma maligna al decir esas palabras, lo que provoca la furia en Sesshoumaru.

- Maldito bastardo, como osas a engañar al gran Sesshoumaru- decía el Lord en tono amenazador.

- Que trampa tan mas obvia...- decía Miroku igual de molesto.

- De todas formas debemos de escapar- le decía Sango preparándose para pelear.

- Mejor ríndanse, de todos modos ese niño y esa humana morirán bajo las manos de Naraku jajajajaja!

Para Sesshoumaru fue la gota que derramó el vaso sin importarle desenvainó la Toukijin y atacó a todos, Inuyasha hace lo mismo del modo que comienzan a pelear... Miroku y Sango también lo hacían y Kouga de igual forma.

Era pelea dura, hasta que...

- Inuyasha! Vete... Sesshoumaru igual!- gritaba Miroku mientras golpeaba con su báculo algunos youkai.

- Yayan con Kagome el camino no es mucho, pueden llegar a tiempo!- gritaba Kouga de igual modo.

- Pero ustedes...- Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, estaba un poco paralizado.

- Podemos con ellos!- Sango intentaba tranquilizarlo, pues estarían todos bien.

- Suerte...- en voz baja, Sesshoumaru les desea lo emjor a todos y se aleja de ahí.

El youkai envaina su arma y se va de ahí, Inuyasha hace lo mismo y solo mira de nuevo hacia atrás, pero ambos hermanos son detenidos por Aahuku.

- No saldrán de aquí vivos- decía el youkai.

- Regresa la Tenseiga y pueda que tenga compasión- miraba de forma amenazadora al líder, en ese instante haría lo que sea con tal de obtener uno de sus mayores tesoros.

- ..- Inuyasha solo los observa.

- Nunca!- por lógica, Aahuku se niega a hacerlo.

Ambos youkai pelean y sus espadas chocan provocando un ruido ensordecedor, Sesshoumaru estaba enfurecido y en un instante que Aahuku se distrae, el youkai acaba con él partiéndolo en dos... Inuyasha se queda helado ante eso.

- Vámonos- le ordena a su hermano, estaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Pero... la Tenseiga...- decía Inuyasha al ver que su hermano no obtuvo lo que deseaba.

- Eso no importa!- se molesta el youkai y se va de ahí, Inuyasha lo sigue casi a su mismo paso.

De nuevo parten hacia el castillo... ambos corren y al mismo tiempo temían que algo pudiese pasar, tenía que recorrer el camino de todo un día pues llegarían allá por la noche.

El día era algo brumoso, Kagome ve como las nubes eran cada vez mas pesadas y anunciaban que pronto llovería, Kamiu estaba su lado.

- Mamá cuándo regresan todos?, Kamiu se siente solito sin tanta gente.- decía en tono triste el pequeño Kamiu, mientras Kagome le sonríe, aunque esa sonrisa era un poco triste.

- Tranquilo Kamiu, ya verás que tu padre regresará pronto.- decía la chica mientras posaba su mano en la azabache cabellera de Kamiu.

- Kagome tu sabes a dónde fue Sesshoumaru-sama?- pregunta la pequeña Rin mientras jala un poco el kimono de ésta.

- No tengo ni idea.

Ellos así estaban... todo parecía tranquilo aunque no se imaginaban lo que pronto iba a suceder, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha siguen corriendo para llegar lo antes posible al castillo...

Siguió el día hasta que llegó el atardecer, seguía que siempre... aunque por alguna extraña razón el castillo estaba casi vacío, no había nadie... aunque algunos seres caen al suelo sin vida mientras tres seres entraban sin problemas a ese lugar.

Kagome junto con Jaken, Rin y el pequeño Kamiu estaban en los jardines; de pronto Kagome se siente muy rara, siente una energía negativa muy poderosa.

- Qué pasa Kagome?- pregunta Jaken al ver a una extrañada chica.

- Kami... esto está raro... Rin, llévate a Kamiu con cuidado- ordena a la niña.

- Si.

- Mamá...- Kamiu no entendía mucho, pero obedece a Kagome.

La mujer no le hace caso mientras que es acompañada por Jaken pero... ambos de pronto son envueltos en una esfera negra.

- Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Este olor lo conozco!- gritaba Jaken de un lado a otro al reconocer ese olor, esa presencia.

- No... puede... ser- la chcia por su lado no creía quien era dueño de tan maligna presencia.

Naraku estaba presente, un humo negro se forma en el lugar y se materializa formando la figura de ese demonio, a su lado estaban Kagura y Kanna.

- Es un gusto verte de nuevo Kagome... cuanto tiempo ha pasado... jejejeje- decía el demonio mientras hace una reverencia a la mujer del Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

- Maldito Naraku, no te atrevas...- la voz de Kagome era fría y no mostraba temor alguno.

- Como siempre, nunca soy bienvenido en fin, estoy aquí por lo que ando esperando desde hace 8 años.

- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a Kamiu!- Jaken intenta detenerlo.

La esfera desaparece y ellos caen al suelo, Kagome se levanta con un poco de dificultad pero.. Naraku toma su barbilla para verla mejor, ella queda horrorizada ante tal acto.

- Esa belleza es la misma que la de Kikyou pero ambas son diferentes, a pesar de ser su reencarnación... Sesshoumaru tiene buenos gustos.- decía en un tono divertido pero siente como la chicase aleja con brusquedad de él.

- Quita tus sucias manos de MI!

Al decir eso, Naraku es cegado por la energía que produce un fragmento de Shikkon que tenía en su cuello, esto hace que ella escape junto con Jaken.

- Ni creas que saldrás viva de esto!- decía Kagura al abrir su abanico.

De su abanico aparecen algunas cuchillas las cuales rasgan las ropas de Kagome mientras ella sigue escapando, Jaken se detiene y con su báculo trata de detener a Kanna y Kagura.

- Nadie se escapa del gran Naraku...

Se transforma en una especie de humo negro el cual se esparce por todo el lugar, Kagome había encontrado unas flechas y un arco en una de las salas, las toma y corre hacia donde estaban Kamiu y Rin.

De pronto, comienza a llover una lluvia ligera... Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se detienen y ven que estaban cada vez mas cerca del lugar.

- Esta lluvia, es mejor apurarnos!- decía un tanto desesperado el hanyou.

No dicen mas y siguen su camino, en el castillo Kagome tenía preparado su arco mientras Naraku se materializaba.

- Con un arco piensas derrotarme? No me hagas reír, sabes bien que lo que quiero es ese crío.- decía en tono burlesco el demonio y miraba divertido a la chica que se preparaba.

- Ya te dije que no te dejaré que lo toques!- gritaba seria Kagome, en sus ojos se mostraba que daría todo por la salvación de su pequeño, de evitar que caiga en las manos de su peor enemigo.

Kamiu y Rin estaban la fondo de esa habitación, ambos chicos tenían mucho miedo... pero Kagome no se da cuenta que aparecen las extensiones de Naraku del modo que los atacan... Rin choca contra la pared del modo que pierde el conocimiento.

- Rin, Rin, Rin costesta!- movía el cuerpo inconsciente de Rin y en su mirada solo se motraba el miedo.

- Jajajaja pequeño engendro, pronto llegará tu fin...- decía Kagura mientras prepara su abanico, alzándolo hacia arriba.

- Es momento...- comentaba Kanna mientras en su mirada se mostraba esa sed de tomar el alma del pequeño.

Cuando dicen esas palabras el espejo de Kanna comienza a hacer su efecto, trata de llevarse el alma del pequeño pero Kagome logra detenerlo usando una flecha que parte en dos dicho objeto.

- No lo lograrás!- en la mirada de la miko solo se percibía molestia pero muy al fondo... miedo, ella había lanzado la flecha sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella corre y abraza al pequeño.

- Tengo miedo... mami- decía el pequeño en tono triste mientras que su madre lo protegía en sus brazos.

- No te preocupes, yo te salvaré.- la miko reúne su valor y le sonríe, sin importar en las circunstancias que había en ese momento.

Ambos salen corriendo y Naraku maldice al no poder cumplir con su cometido, siguen corriendo por los largos pasillos pero la chica siente como una cuchilla hiere su espalda.

- MAMÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba con horror el pequeño, pues ve como su madre era herida por una cuchilla, nota que sus ropas se estaban manchando.

Kagome cae de rodillas y no deja de abrazar al pequeño.

- Estás bien, mami?- Kamiu deseaba ver si su madre seguía bien, ella lo abraza de nuevo.

- No te... preocupes... vamonos de aquí...- decía la chica con la respiración agitada y al mismo tiempo el odlor que soportaba gracias a esas heridas.

Salen a los jardines pero para desgracia de ellos, estaban rodeados de esa niebla con veneno la cual, siempre Naraku rodeaba lo que proclamaba por territorio, no tenían escapatoria y mas porque desde los cielos aparecen esos oni de diversas formas, tamaños y colores.

- No puede.. ser...- no lo creía Kagome, sus esperanzas lentamente caen al suelo y solo deseaba que llegara alguien para socorrerlos, aun asi continuó buscando la forma de escapar.

Con su flechas logra destruir algunos seres, uno de ellos se lanza al ataque y como no tenía tiempo suficiente la miko para atacar, esquiva el ataque junto con el pequeño aun en brazos.

- Nadie diría que la reencarnación de Kikyou fuese tan fuerte, jejejeje demo no creo que aguantes mucho... te mataré de un solo golpe- decía Naraku mientras disfrtuaba de ese espectáculo que provocó.

Las manos del oni se vuelven como cuchillas, Kagome sentía que no tenía escapatoria, deseaba de corazón que Sesshoumaru llegara en ese instante y la salvara...

En el bosque...

- Siento... siento a ese Naraku!- decía Sesshoumaru mientras mira por todos lados.

- Igual!!!!!!- al parecer su hermano la sentía.

Ya divisaban el castillo y al mismo tiempo esa energía maligna que la rodeaba, Kagome y Kamiu retrocedían cada vez mas.

- Deja de rogar y pueda que no te haga sufrir, Kagome- amenazaba Naraku y ella retrocedía.

- No...

Ella no se da cuenta que Kagura lanza otro de sus ataques del modo que hay una gran explosión que ocasiona que ambos seres se separen, Kagome choca contra un árbol y hace que pierda casi el conocimiento y Kamiu sea atrapado por Kanna.

- Mamá! No!!!!!! no te atrevas a hacerle algo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el niño se movía para escapar, le era imposible... de sus ojos, unas lágrimas aparecen al ver lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Kagome yacía sin conocimiento en el piso y Naraku la alza.

- Es momento de que mueras...- Naraku la mira con diversión, disfrutaba ese momento aunque..

- No... lo creo...- los ojos de la miko se abren lentamente mientras toma una flecha que la acerca a su enemigo.

Naraku siente como una de sus flechas se le clavaba en su brazo y la chica cae, Naraku siente gran dolor al sentir que lo purificaban pero logra herir de gravedad a Kagome.

- Tú, te lo has buscado.... muere!- decía el oni al atacar.

Kagome no podía mas, no se podía mover... tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo que le impedían que se moviera, Kamiu quería escapar pero Kanna y Kagura se lo impedían.

- _No... puedo rendirme... Sesshoumaru... _- piensa la chica y su visión se nubla un poco.

La chica trata de levantarse pero no divisa el ataque de Naraku, queda paralizada al sentir esas cuchillas entrar por su cuerpo y un hilo de sangre salía por su boca, sus ojos se abren tanto al sentir las cuchillas y... cae.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!- grita Kamiu al ver tan terrible escena, solo deseaba que fuese un sueño y que al despertar estuviera en brazos de Kagome y de su padre.

- Jejejejeje- ríe Naraku mientras deja caer a la chica y se limpia sus manos de esa sustancia carmín.

Kagome cae al suelo y su visión era cada vez mas borrosa, de sus ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos...

Sesshoumaru siente algo que lo detiene.

- Kagome... no...- los ojos del youkai muestran sorpresa y una gran preocupación lo envuelve, Inuyasha se da cuenta.

- Ya falta poco….

Naraku sonríe en son victorioso, Kagome yacía en el suelo de rodillas, veía a Kamiu...

- Kagome, Kagome... y de nuevo acabo contigo, al igual que tus otras reencarnaciones como fue con Kikyou… jejeje- mira de forma superior a la chica, esta a pesar de todo lo mira con odio.

- ... Kamiu nunca será parte de ti...- decía Kagome, ella lo miraba con odio e ira, solo deseaba acabar con su vida y tener a su hijo en sus brazos de nuevo al igual que Sesshoumaru estuviese a su lado.

El demonio estaba muy cerca de ella y al darle el golpe de gracia.

- Te destruiré!- grita la chica y reúne las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, una ligera lágrima sale de sus ojos cafés y se prepara, pues sería lo último que haría en ese momento... pues, parecía ser final.

Una gran luz se produce del modo que Kagome usa lo poco que le quedaba de energía y Naraku es herido, junto con Kanna y Kagura dejan el lugar... se habían llevado a Kamiu...

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha habían llegado tarde, todo el castillo estaba en ruinas, los sirvientes estaban sin vida por doquier, en el ambiente solo se percibía sangre y muerte. Ambos hermanos se quedan helados ante lo que veían... Sesshoumaru corre y ve en uno de los jardines, algo que hace que su corazón lata de nerviosismo...

Ahí yacía, casi sin vida.. ella, toda su ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre...

- Kagome!- grita sin palabras el youkai, sin pensarlo, corre hacia ella y la mueve con cuidado.

Corre hacia ella y ve que no respondía, Inuyasha había revisado si había algún sobreviviente.. solo estaban Jaken y Rin; cuando se acerca a Sesshoumaru siente un vuelco en el corazón al ver a Kagome.

- Kagome...- el youkai le habla, solo deseaba que ella siguiera con bien...

Débilmente Kagome abre sus ojos y sonríe ligeramente al ver a Sesshoumaru, aunque de sus ojos aparecen unas lágrimas cristalinas.

- Fui un torpe...- decía en voz baja, la chica con lentitud pone su dedo índice en los labios de su youkai.

- No digas mas, cuida... de Kamiu...- estaba en el final, había gastado todo... pero solo deseaba ver a Kamiu de regreso mira a Sesshoumaru una vez más, de pronto, siente un gran dolor que acelera su final.

- KAGOME! KAGOME! No puedes hacernos esto!- Inuyasha no creía lo que veían sus ojos, no quería que ella se fuera de ese mundo.

- ... gomen na sai... anata…- su mano pasa por el rostro de un youkai sin palabras, éste intenta sentir el calor de sus manons pero éstas... estaban casi frías y ve su final, ve como esa miko los deja.

Y cierra sus ojos, de los ojos de Inuyasha aparecen unas lágrimas y Sesshoumaru solo la abraza mientras una gran furia crecía dentro de él, se lamentaba todo lo que había hecho... de no protegerla y estar con esos youkai.

- ESE MALDITO NARAKU ME LAS PAGARÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Inuyasha grita cpon una gran furia en su ser, si odiaba en el pasado a Naraku, en ese instante solo deseaba su muerte, ve que Sesshoumaru seguía abrazando el cuerpo de su Kagome.. ninguno de los dos lo reconocía...

La lluvia solo era testigo de lo que sucedía, Sesshoumaru no dejaba de abrazar el cuerpo inerte de esa humana que lo cautivó, sus ropas se mojaban cada vez que las gotas caían del cielo, Inuyasha se da cuenta que éste se levanta y carga a Kagome.

- PERO QUE PIENSAS HACER???- decía casi histérico el hanyou, solo nota la ira, la frialdad, la venganza, pero sobretodo... la tristeza en su medio hermanno.

- Inuyasha... no te interpongas, mataré a Naraku por mi cuenta.- decía el youkai con un tono de voz mucho más frío que antes, Inuyasha se queda helado; era la primera vez que escuchaba esa fraildad en él.

- PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO??? YO...

- SÉ QUE AMABAS A LA MISMA MUJER QUE YO! ENTIENDE QUE NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS... HÍBRIDO! PERO RECUERDA BIEN QUE KAGOME ES MI MUJER, ENTIENDES??- gritaba el youkai del modo que calla a su hermano, no deseaba verlo, no deseaba ver a nadie... no quería nada!, simplemente, que lo dejarán en paz.

El hanyou entendía como se sentía, Sesshoumaru se pierde entre la lluvia con el cuerpo de Kagome... Inuyasha cae de rodillas y gruesas lágrimas salen de sus ojos... no lo creía, no creía que Kagome... esa humana que conoció tiempo atrás, la chica de mal genio, la del 'osuwari', la chica que pasaba malos ratos cuando la veía con Kikyou... ya no estaba....

- Sesshoumaru! eres un torpe! No la protegiste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía Inuyasha mientras pegaba sus puños contra el suelo y sus lágrimas bañaban esa tierra infertil.

Desenvaina su Tessaiga y destruye todo a su paso y luego cae... Jaken y Rin salen a la lluvia y ven a un Inuyasha mojado por la lluvia.

- KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba casi a todo pulmón el chico, no quería reocnocer que ella ya no estaba, solo... tenía un objetivo y era la venganza hacia ese Naraku.

Por el bosque, Sesshoumaru caminaba y su rostro no tenía brillo, era frío como el hielo y una mirada llena de furia y odio, sus ropas estaban manchadas por tener a Kagome en sus brazos, no se lo perdonaba, no se perdonaba que Kamiu estuviese con Naraku y Kagome... sin vida.

El youkai sigue su camino sin saber a donde llegaría junto con el ser que amaba, con la miko que le robó el corazón... con Kagome...

Una estrella del firmamento se había apagado y la lluvia como el único ser, testigo de lo que ha ocurrido... 

**Continuar**

Lo sé, pobre de Kagome... ese maldito de Naraku y de los youkai han llegado a su límite, Sesshoumaru se siente mal al ver que no pudo salvar a Kagome e Inuyasha algo parecido... Kamiu está en manos del enemigo y qué pasara? que habrá sido de los youkai? cómo reaccionará a todo esto Sesshoumaru?

Si, sé que algunos de ustedes me van a matar por lo que hice... pero no se preocupen, aun faltan muchas cosas para que se vea el destino final de todo esto, pero por favor! NO ME MATEN POR LO QUE HICE CON KAGOME! la verdad que leo este capi y siento como mi corazón se hace chiquito, pues siento como Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha sufren al ver a Kagome en ese estado... pero sobretodo, esa forma en la que Kagome defendió a su hijo hasta el final...

Antes de ir a los reviews quiero dar a conocer algo....DESPUÉS DE MUCHO ESPERAR!!!! este fue el capítulo hasta donde pudo llegar el fic, SI! para todos los que estuvieron leyendo por primera vez este fic por la cuenta de 'Bunny Saito' hasta aqui llegó el fic y bueno, el que sigue... u.u fue el que me borró el FFnet. aunque solo algunas personas tuvieron la suerte de leerlo(eso lo digo porque el capi de esa ocasión fue 'contactado' si se puede decir asi, tres horas luego de ser publicado).. jo eso significa que el capítulo que sigue ya será publicado como los demás, es decir, ya cada semana(cada viernes) y bueno, al mismo tiempo ya no le falta mucho :p... en fin, ahora si, a los reviews!!!!!!!!!!

**Sayo-Yukishiro:** sip, aqui está el capi hasta donde llegaste... u.u mou lo volví a leer y la verdad que lo releo y me siento rara...en fin, gracias por tu apoyo! me siento contenta con tus comentarios y bueno, de igual modo te felicito por tus fics(no sé si has actualizado, la taera me lo impide pero si es así, ya verás mi comentario por ahi :p) bueno, ya el capi que sigue lo publicaré el siguiente viernes, pues fue el que no alcanzaste a ver! T.T mou... pues te dejo y de nuevo GRACIAS por tu apoyo!

**Chi:** oh gomen por no contestarte, pero aqui ta mi contestación a este capi, jejeje me da gusto que te agrade la historia, mou... ahora no lo haré tan seguido porque muchos han leído hasta aqui y los capis que siguen ya NADIE los ha leído, pero seguiré actualizando los viernes hasta el final de dicha historia. Actualizaba seguido porque el fic ya se publicó hace poco pero... ¬¬ FFnet lo borró y tuve que empezar desde cero, y gracias a Kami que ya estoy al corriente con este! gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!!!!!!!!

Por ahora es todo, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño...

Bunny


	7. En busca de Naraku 

**Capítulo 7: en busca de Naraku**

Había pasado exactamente tres días desde lo ocurrido, días en los cuales el silencio abundaba en lo que quedaba del castillo, días en los cuales no se supo nada de Sesshoumaru y del cuerpo de Kagome...

Cuando Sango y Miroku junto con Shippo llegaron al lugar de los hechos, encuentran a un Inuyasha bajo la lluvia con la cara hacia el suelo.

- Inuyasha! Qué ha pasado aquí?- decía Sango sin saber lo que ocurrió.

- Por kami! Pero que es todo este desastre?- Miroku mira todo el lugar destruido.

- Y dónde... dónde esta Kagome..?- pregunta el chico al ver que no estaba Kagome por ningún lado, mira que Jaken se acerca a ellos.

- Kagome... ella...- no podía hablar, estaba afectado a todo.

Inuyasha aprieta sus puños y muy frío les contesta.

- Kagome murió a manos de Naraku, Sesshoumaru quien sabe a donde se la ha llevado...

Cuando todos los presentes escuchan tal noticia no se lo podían creer, no se creían lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás.

- Y el pequeño Kamiu?- preguntael houshi mientras que en su rostro muestra la tristeza por la pérdida de su amiga.

- Naraku lo tiene...- contesta Inuyasha muy serio.

- Demo que haces ahí? Tenemos que acabar con Naraku! Cómo se atreve a hacer tal atrocidad!- decía una Sango destrozada y llena de lágrimas en sus ojos.

La chica no aguanta y llora, Miroku decide reconfortarla abrazándola y ella se aferra a él; Miroku queda en silencio pues también le había afectado la pérdida de su amiga.

- Kagome no puede estarlo, es una broma verdad? QUIERO QUE REGRESE KAGOME!!!!! - lloraba igual el pequeño Shippo.

Las cosas así pasaron, todos estaban tristes por ello, nadie sabía del paradero de Sesshoumaru del modo que al tercer día estaban muy preocupados pues no sabían que podía hacer con el cuerpo de la chica.

Por otro lado, en ese castillo lleno de tinieblas, Naraku parecía satisfecho a lo que había hecho el pequeño Kamiu se encontraba atado y al mismo tiempo gritaba por ser sacado de ahí.

- Ya cállate! de todas formas no volverás a ver a tus padres, Kagome está muerta y nada hará que regrese a la vida, mientras tu padre morirá en el intenta de su venganza por dicha muerte- decía Naraku al ver que el niño no se callaba.

- Eres despreciable! Mi padre te matará! Te matará!- decía Kamiu molesto y triste al mismo tiempo.

- Cállate!- Kagura de igual modo, calla al niño.

De esa forma la mujer de los vientos lanza un pequeño ataque al chico y este pierde el conocimiento.. Naraku solo sonríe.

- No lo mates, vivo sería mil veces mejor.

- Cuándo será ese día?- pregunta Kanna mirando el espejo blanco de sus manos.

- Muy pronto, eso debo de decir... así que vayan preparando todo para ese día, entendido?- comenta Naraku mientras camina un poco por la gran sala en la que se encontraba.

Ninguna de las dos podía decir algo, entonces ambas salen del lugar, Naraku de nuevo observa al pequeño Kamiu.

- Muy pronto seré inmortal, seré tan fuerte como un youkai completo... nadie podrá derrotarme...- habla Naraku en un tono casi triunfante, se le podía ver en su sonrisa.

A lo lejos del castillo de las tierras del oeste, en un lugar que estaba en lo alto de las montañas donde abunda la niebla alguien con paso lento caminaba...

Un ser de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y una luna en su frente parecía caminar sin importarle lo que había a su alrededor; sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre mientras que en sus brazos tenía el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos azabaches con ropas rasgadas... su piel ya no tenía esa calidez...

Sesshoumaru caminaba y su rostro no mostraba vida, parecía ese ser que solo pensaba en acabar con lo que se le iterponía, de vez en cuando baja su vista y observa a esa humana, a Kagome.

- Pronto llegaremos...

Así pasa un poco de tiempo y de pronto la niebla se acaba y Sesshoumaru ve un gran templo en el cual observa por unos instantes, entra al lugar y ve un pasillo muy largo... el lugar era muy silencioso y al mismo tiempo muy grande; Sesshoumaru parecía conocer el lugar a la perfección...

- _Quién diría que volvería a aquí... de nuevo..._- piensa el youkai al ver lugar, en su rostro no existía ya esa calidez, sino... frialdad.

Llega al fondo del pasillo y ve que era una especie de sala, lleno de velas y al fondo una gran imagen que mostraba a varios seres... esa imagen mostraba a un ser de gran presencia y a su lado un chico tomado de la mano de una mujer idéntica al padre, o sea, eran youkai...

El youkai suspira un poco al ver dicha imagen y ve de nuevo a Kagome para luego dejar el cuerpo en el suelo.

Sesshoumaru recordaba cada instante cuando llegó, cuando vio el cuerpo casi sin vida de ella, esas últimas palabras que le dijo.. se da cuenta que sus ropas estaban mojadas y al mismo tiempo manchadas con sangre.

- ... Kagome... perdóname, si tuviera al Tenseiga, todo sería diferente...- sus palabras eran frías, tristes... sin vida alguna.

Mira a Kagome y su mirada queda perdida, no se sabe cuanto tiempo pasa en ese estado... pero por unos instantes siente algo que provoca que todas las velas se apaguen al unísono, entonces solo da la vuelta y ve hacia ese oscuro pasillo.

- Padre...- mira al fondo del lugar, algo se acerca y se detiene.

Una pequeña luz se forma en ese fondo del modo que forma una esfera de color azulado, Sesshoumaru no hace ningún movimiento y luego ve que esta se materializaba dando la forma de alguien que parecía conocer...

Era un ser mas o menos de la estatura de Sesshoumaru o más, sus cabellos estaban peinados por una coleta alta y vestía ropas parecidas a las del youkai, este sonríe un poco.

- Sesshoumaru...- su padre inutaisho estaba presente... mira a su primogénito.

Sesshoumaru no dice nada solo lo ve...

- Imaginé que nunca vendrías a este lugar de nuevo.. veo tu causa- dice esas palabras en un tono casi solemne y mira el cuerpo de Kagome.

- Naraku será mi presa- contesta el youkai sin hacer caso a las palabras de Inutaisho.

- Quien diría que serías víctima de la belleza de un humano...- sonríe un poco ante eso, nota que realmente le dolía esa pérdida.

- Ahora entiendes lo que te mencioné al darte la Tenseiga?- comenta el padre mientras Sesshoumaru recuerda algo de eso.

- Claro que no olvido tales palabras- contesta su hijo, en ningún instante podía olvidarlas.

- Entonces ve por Kamiu...- el tono de su voz era mas potente y su rostro muestra seriedad.

El youaki de gran presencia, pasa de lado de su hijo y se acerca hasta donde estaba Kagome, pasa su fría mano por el rostro de Kagome y sonríe.

- Es hermosa.. creo que ella desea en este instante que Kamiu sea salvado- dice tales palabras mientras observa la belleza de Kagome, que aún se percibía.

- ...- no podía decir algo, sentía su corazón oprimido a eso.

- Inuyasha se encuentra en las mismas, no te preocupes... sabes bien que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase.. su cuerpo no sufrirá ningún cambio si se encuentra en este lugar...- explica Inutaisho mientras se separa del cuerpo de la miko.

- ... fui un torpe al estar con esos youkai, los mismos que acabaron con tu vida, padre- esas palabras se encontraban envueltas en odio y arrepentimiento, aprieta sus puños... Inutaisho lo nota.

- Ellos desde un principio estaban de lado de tu enemigo, vete... si es que quieres recuperar lo que mas te importa en este instante- ordena su padre, pero se notaba una sonrisa cálida, la cual Sesshoumaru no había visto en su vida en su padre, siempre tan serio e imponente..

El youkai hijo, asiente y ve a Kagome del modo que pasa su mano por la cabellera suave de su mujer y pasa su dedo por sus labios suaves.

- Regresaré...- un susurro crea dicha palabra y decide salir de ahí.

De esa forma Sesshoumaru camina y pasa de lado de su padre, se detiene unos momentos.

- Tenías toda la razón... siempre hubo alguien que deseaba proteger.. gracias- dice Sesshoumaru en un tono mas suave... pero se notaba mas su tristeza.

- Me alegra que lo hayas entendido...- contesta su padre.

Así Sesshoumaru sale del templo y lo mira por última vez, suspira y se va de ahí... su destino ya estaba marcado, sabía cual era su destino...

- Naraku morirá a mis manos, Kamiu...

Por otro lado, Inuyasha estaba en lo alto de un árbol y veía todo su alrededor con su rostro sin vida y al mismo tiempo parecía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

- _Sesshoumaru, dónde te habrás metido?... Kagome... no te pude proteger como lo prometí..._- por su mente divagaban dichas palabras, se sentía igual que su hermano.

Sango, Miroku y el resto solo lo observaban y al mismo tiempo no sabían que tanto Inuyasha pensaba.

- Realmente le afectó mucho- comenta Sango mientras lo observa desde lejos.

- Si, no tenemos ahora nada del rastro de Sesshoumaru..- comenta Miroku.

- Mmmm- Shippo estaba pensativo, eso llama la atención de Rin que se acerca a él.

- Qué te pasa Shippo? Por qué estás tan pensativo?- pregunta Rin.

- Yo... recuerdo... algo...

Los presentes se quedan un tanto extraños... pues Shippo parecía que quería decir algo.

- Una vez mi papá me contó que cuando muere alguien que quieres mucho... hay un lugar en el cual ese ser puede descansar en paz pero... su cuerpo no sufre algún cambio- comenta Shippo mientras que el resto lo escucha con atención.

- Eso suena muy interesante- Sango no sabía para nada de ese lugar tan extraño, Miroku de igual forma.

- Creen que Sesshoumaru haya ido a ese lugar?- pregunta Miroku al ver la mirada de Sango.

Se quedan pensativos unos momentos y Miroku decide ver hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y...

- o.o Kami! No está!

- Qué???????????- grita Jaken al no verlo.

Así era, Inuyasha ya no estaba en ese lugar, había desaparecido por completo y todos salen en su búsqueda. Los presentes buscan por todos los rincones del castillo y nada, hasta que al final...

- Supongo que estará en camino hacia donde está Naraku- piensa Sango, pues esa era la razón mas lógica de la partida inesperada de Inuyasha.

- Si es así, creo que lo mejor sería que todos fuéramos... iniciamos esto juntos y debemos de terminarlo juntos- propone el houshi y Shippo se acerca a ellos.

- Si!

- Si ven a Sesshoumaru-sama salúdenlo de mi parte!- Rin a pesar de todo, deseaba que ese youkai estuviese bien, lo quería mucho...

- Que Naraku se muera!- decía un Jaken de acuerdo con la decisión de Miroku.

- Entonces hay que irnos y tratar de alcanzarlo...

Todos asienten, toman sus cosas y salen de ahí... mientras Jaken y Rin observaban como ellos desaparecían del lugar...

- Crees que lo logren Jaken?- pregunta un poco preocupada la chica.

- No lo sé Rin- contesta el sapo.

Inuyasha saltaba por todos los árboles y al mismo tiempo recordaba algunos momentos que había pasado con Kagome, sabía que de igual forma Naraku tenía que estar muerto pues... por su causa perdió en alguna ocasión lo que mas quería... no quería que de nuevo algo así pasara.

- Naraku, verás que pronto tu muerte estará cerca...

De igual forma Sesshoumaru estaba por su camino, caminaba con una mirada que solo mostraba que su mayor deseo era tener la cabeza de Naraku en sus manos y salvar a Kagome...

- Encontraré de igual forma la Tenseiga y todo será como antes...

Ambos seres estaban en camino hacia un solo destino, no les importaba si morían pero lo único en que los dos hermanos concordaban era que querían a su peor enemigo... muerto...

Naraku al mismo tiempo parecía que se preparaba... no solo para lo que se venía, sino...

- Naraku... ellos vienen en camino- comenta la niña mientras observa a los hermanos por su espejo.

- De quién hablas?- Kagura le pregunta a su hermana.

- Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y los demás...- comenta Kanna.

- Ya veo, así que... de seguro vienen por Kamiu...- sonríe al ver al niño inconsciente.

El pequeño estaba sin conocimiento aún, estaba atado por algunas de esas ramas de color verdoso que Naraku suele crear.. su rostro mostraba mucha tristeza y Naraku se acerca a Kanna para ver lo que sucedía.

- Así que... Sesshoumaru fue a la colina de la Salvación por Kagome, suena interesante- se decía al saber de lo ocurrido.

- El lugar donde los cuerpos no sufren cambio alguno?- pregunta Kagura interesada por las palabras de su 'amo'.

- Hai, pero de todas formas no podrá hacer lo que tiene planeado, pues la Tenseiga está bajo mi poder.

Al fondo estaba dicha espada, pues Naraku había descubierto la función que tenía y nunca la regresaría a su dueño.

Inuyasha seguía su camino hasta que algo lo detiene, una silueta aparece en medio de la nada y lo golpea.

- PERRO SARNOSO! C"MO TE ATREVES A IRTE SIN MI!!!!!!!!!!!! - grita Koouga molesto mientras le da un gran puñetazo en el rostro del hanyou.

- Nani?- no logra esquivar dicho golpe y le llega de lleno en su mejilla.

El hanyou cae al suelo adolorido y que Kouga estaba enfrente de él, éste levanta y no hace nada.

- Pensé que estabas muerto- comenta Inuyasha.

- Iie, solo tuve unos problemas mas con esos youkai, pero no molestarán de nuevo... vas hacia Naraku?- dice Kouga al mira a Inuyasha.

- si...- contesta seriamente el hanyou.

- Como se atreven ambos en dejar sola a Kagome?... por su culpa ella no está mas entre nosotros!- regaña el ookami a Inuyasha, por su lado, éste se molesta un poco.

Para Inuyasha eso era lo mas bajo y agarra de las ropas del lobo y lo ve seriamente.

- Todos caímos en una trampa, sino hubiese sido así Kagome seguiría viva!- seriamente Inuyasha le dice a Kouga, éste se queda extrañado y más, porque nota en Inuyasha la ira total en sus ojos.

- ... en ese caso, iré contigo aunque no me agrada tu presencia- comenta Kouga mientras se separa de Inuyasha.

- Calla la boca- ordena Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no dice mas y retoma el camino de nuevo... Kouga lo sigue... Miroku y el resto corrían como podían del modo que no estaban ya tan alejados de Inuyasha y Kouga.

El ambiente del lugar parecía ser cada vez mas tenso, las nubes se mostraban oscuras y frías como en ocasiones anteriores, el cielo predecía que algo no estaba bien o que simplemente significaban un mal presagio a lo que se avecinaba.

El viento sopla fuertemente del modo que los árboles se mueven de un lado a otro...

Inuyasha y Kouga se detienen en lo alto de una colina... estaban cada vez mas cerca de su destino, desde ahí se podía ver el castillo de Naraku...

- Estamos mas cerca.

- Y que hay de Sesshoumaru?- pregunta Kouga.

- No tengo ni idea donde pueda estar, aunque dijo que no me entrometiera...

-...- Kouga no dice nada con respecto a eso.

- Demo, no puedo hacer eso... Naraku tiene muchas cuentas que pagar conmigo, el fue el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado- dice Inuyasha mientras observa el paisaje que se le presenta.

- Lo mismo digo.

Ambos seres sienten el viento pasar cerca de ellos, se dan cuenta que el ambiente se tornaba cada vez mas sobrio y frío. Ellos ven como el cielo se oscurecía y en una parte algunos oni comienzan a aparecer y llegar al castillo de su enemigo.

Los mismo era en la zona donde estaba Sesshoumaru, este solo pensaba en ese momento de verlo muerto y lograr que Kagome estuviera a su lado de nuevo..

- Naraku... prepárate...- la frialdad de su voz lo hacía relevante.

Toca la empuñadora de su mano y su mirada se torna mas seria de lo normal, ve el ambiente que se formaba en ese instante y sigue con su camino...

Los amigos de Inuyasha se detienen al verlo junto con Kouga.

- Inuyasha! Hasta que te encontramos!- grita Miroku al divisar a su amigo de orejas de perro.

- Ustedes!- Inuyasha no se esperaba esa llegada, la llegada de los seres que lo acompañaron por mucho tiempo en los viajes; eso lo anima más.

- Estamos aquí... hay que terminar con lo que iniciamos- decía Sango mientras sonríe.

- Y de nuevo no te vayas sin avisar... bakka!- Shippo aparece detrás de Miroku, estaba molesto ante la actitud que tomó el inu.

- Je, no somos los únicos- comenta Kouga un poco divertido.

- Yo... - no podía decir palabra alguna Inuyasha, nunca lo esperó de sus amigos.

- Deja de hablar y vámonos, verás que saldremos victoriosos de esta...- dice Miroku en son de levantar los ánimos de Inuyasha.

- Pero Kagome...- decía un poco entrecortado el hanyou.

- Sabemos eso a la perfección creo que ella estaría alegre si acabamos con Naraku y salvamos a Kamiu- dice la exterminadora.

Entonces Inuyasha parece aceptar y ellos se unen al hanyou y al ookami, de esa forma toman su camino hacia ese lugar...

La lluvia de nuevo cae... provocando que el ambiente sea aun mas tenso que antes, Sesshoumaru caminaba lentamente y se detiene... pues siente una presencia en la cual se siente a gusto.

_Salva a Kamiu..._

Era ella, el youkai siente claramente como ella lo abrazaba y le deseaba todo para salir victorioso y al mismo tiempo que encuentre aún a Kamiu con vida...

- Kagome...- murmura ese ducle nombre, ese nombre lleno de bondad...

No podía ver esa dulce presencia, solo sentía su olor cerca de él, realmente le dolía al youkai su muerte....pues dentro de él algo le impedía seguir... por una parte nunca había sentido ese sentimiento...

_Tú puedes, mi Sesshoumaru..._

Sesshoumaru cierra por unos instantes sus ojos y ese frágil viento pasaba por su alrededor, cuando los abre, unas pequeñas hojas revoloteaban y se pierden en el cielo... el youkai se da cuenta de algo que nunca había sentido, mira sus manos ve una... ¿lágrima?, si, así era...

- Kagome...- el tono de voz era mas entrecortado, ya no podía mas.

No puede mas y cae de rodillas al suelo, estaba sin palabras a lo que le suecedía, nunca... nunca se había sentido así... nunca... había.... llorado de esa forma... esas cristalinas lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de esa lluvia triste, realmente... Sesshoumaru estaba llorando...

- ...debo, debo ir por Kamiu... no... dejaré que ese bastardo le haga algo... JAMÁS!!!!!... Kagome, no... te preocupes... no te... defraudaré... no...- decía el youkai mientras siente esas gotas cristalinas recorrer sus mejillas.

Ya no aguanta mas y sus lágrimas recorren su rostro, realmente Sesshoumaru nunca había llorado, nadie se imaginaba que ese ser frío y arrogante pudiese llorar... solo una ocasión él lloraba y ese momento era cuando su madre murió... pero nunca con su padre, siempre pensó que eso era solo en los débiles, pero estaba muy equivocado..

Sesshoumaru se queda ahí un poco mas... deja que la lluvia lo moje por completo, deja que ese sufrimiento que llevaba dentro de su ser fuese liberado, con esas tristes lágrimas, con esa lluvia de tristeza... sus manos rasgan un poco la tierra mientras sentía ese dolor... ya se había dado cuenta por completo que ella no estaba a su lado, que la había perdido por siempre...

- ...ie... Kagome...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se escucha ese grito, ese grito de tristeza que su alma poseía y desenvaina la Toukijin del modo que destruye algunos arbustos que tenía cerca de ahí... su respiración era agitada y entrecortada... aun así, esas lágrimas no dejaban de salir...

Y en medio de esa lluvia, ese youkai liberaba esa tensión que lo ataba, libera todo ese sufrimiento que no lo dejaba mostrar realmente como se sentía en ese instante, todas las veces...

**Continuar**

Lo sé! pobre de Sesshoumaru, se siente muy mal al darse cuenta ya por completo que Kagome había muerto... él como siempre ante todos, seguía con ese rostro frío pero... no pudo mas y él ve esas lágrimas salir de sus ojos; como la ven? una extraña ocasión que se ve a Sesshoumaru... llorar.

Inuyasha y el resto se han reunido ya para acabar con Naraku pero siguen sin tener respuesta alguna de Sesshoumaru, ellos no saben que Kagome está en un lugar especial por así decirlo... pueda que aun haya alguna esperanza para ella...NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC!!!!!!!!!!

Pasemos a los reviews!

**Hitoki-chan:** jo, no te preocupes, estudia y te deseo suerte para tus pruebas! gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

**Sami:** hola! mmm bueno, tanto como borrarme la cuenta no... mas bien fue el fic completo ToT la otra cuenta sólo me la supendieron por dos semanas y en este instante está activa de nuevo! pero seguiré publicando el fic en esta cuenta hasta su final, si? gracias por tu apoyo!

**Sayo-Yukishiro:** o.oU bueno a veces pasa, bueno aqui está lo que te prometí... creo que te llamó la antención a Sessh con lágrimas, me lo imagino y siento penita por él ToT, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado y ya no le falta mucho para su final, aunque ya tengo casi listo mi nuevo proyecto :p, gracias por tu apoyo y review!!!!!

**Megek:** jo, ahora será cada semana, no puedo actualizar ya tan seguido pero ojalá te haya gustado este capi nuevo y bueno pues te dejo y gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!!!!!!!!

Creo que ya son todos, pues ya los dejo y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño...

Bunny Saito


	8. Kamiu, en peligro  

**Capítulo 8: Kamiu, en peligro...**

_En un lugar extraño, un lugar repleto de cristal... un chico parecía estar corriendo, parecía escapar de algo aunque de pronto se detiene... ese pequeño, de ojos dorados, cabellos azabaches largos miraba por sus alrededores para buscar un lugar donde refugiarse..._

_- Qué es este lugar... dónde me encuentro?- Kamiu estaba extrañado al lugar donde se encontraba._

_Seguía corriendo y se daba cuenta que todo estaba lleno de cristal... ve al fondo un gran árbol, nunca en su vida había visto tal pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía esa planta. _

_Mientras se acerca ve que alguien estaba ahí, de sus labios aparece una sonrisa y unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecen de sus ojos. _

_- Mamá!!!!! _

_Ella estaba ahí, al ver a su pequeño abre sus brazos para recibirlo y lo abraza con ternura el niño lloraba de alegría mientras veía a su madre. _

_- Mamá! Mamá!- decía entre sollozos al sentir los brazos de Kagome a su alrededor. _

_- Tranquilo Kamiu, estoy contigo...- su voz maternal logra tranquilar un poco al chico mientras su rostro es adornado por una sonrisa cálida. _

_- Mamá no quiero que me dejes, tengo miedo!- decía el niño en tono triste ella lo observa de forma tranquila. _

_- Tranquilo... por mientras... yo te protegeré, Naraku no te tocará si yo no lo permito... _

_- Y papá? Dónde está mi papá?- pregunta el niño al ver que su padreno estaba ahí. _

_La miko se separa un poco y lo mira a los ojos mientras le limpia unas cuantas lágrimas, ella lo ve con mucho cariño. _

_- Pronto estará contigo... _

_- Mami, y tú? Regresarás? Verdad que regresarás? _

_Kagome baja su cabeza y se queda en silencio, Kamiu se queda extrañado... luego Kagome se levanta. _

_- Pase lo que pase... siempre estaré contigo, mi pequeño Kamiu- eso último lo decía con una sonrisa un poco triste, le dolía decirle la verdad a su hijo. _

_La chica le da un pequeño beso en su frente y desaparece... Kamiu trata de detenerla pero es demasiado tarde. _

_- MAMÁ!!!!!!!!!! _

El chico se despierta, ve que aun estaba atado, de nuevo llora... por su mente pasaban esos recuerdos que lo perturbaban, lo hacían sentir muy triste... no podía olvidar como Naraku de la manera más vil acabó con su madre.

- Mamá...

De igual forma Kamiu estaba asustado, pues se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro... por alguna extraña razón el podía verse así mismo, veía por todos lados y lo único que encontraba era oscuridad y nada mas que oscuridad.

- Mamá... papá, quiero verlos...- decía temeroso el pequeño, solo deseaba que fuese una pesadilla para despertar.

En ese mismo instante siente una gran energía que lo asusta, mira hacía enfrente y ve a Naraku, aunque solo su rostro.

- Tú...

- Pequeño Kamiu, con esa mirada se da a entender que eres igual a tu madre, lástima que ella ahora ya no está contigo- decía Naraku en forma fría.

- Eres malo!- contesta molesto el pequeño.

- Jejeje pequeño es casi el momento perfecto para ser uno...- sonrié el oni tras decir eso último .

- Así no será... yo no quiero!

Naraku se siente un poco perturbado, pues siente algo alrededor del cuerpo de Kamiu que...

- _Nunca imaginé que lo fuese tanto_...- en us pensamientos rondaba eso, pues logra percibir algo.

- Suéltame!- decía enojado y desesperado el pequeño.

Pero el chico se siente horrorizado al sentir una de esas ramas extrañas de Naraku cerca de su rostro mientras Naraku lo observa de forma amenazadora.

- Seguirás aquí, claro que no por mucho tiempo... muy pronto serás mío!

Desaparece por completo y Kamiu trata de zafarse pero le era imposible... el solo deseaba por completo que alguien lo ayudara, que fueran por el o... simplemente despertar de esa gran pesadilla por la que estaba pasando.

A las afueras del escondite de Naraku, el cielo se mostraba oscuro y en el ambiente solo se percibía sangre y muerte.

Sesshoumaru caminaba lentamente aunque por unos instantes se detiene por sentir una presencia, parecía ser la de ella y luego sigue su camino como si nada.

En el caso de Inuyasha, él estaba despertando pues todos deciden descansar un poco antes de llegar; la vista que se les presentaba era la del castillo de Naraku, estaban ya muy cerca de éste y se podía notar que estaban mas cerca que Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha que tienes planeado?- pregunta Miroku al ver a Inuyasha que observaba el paisaje.

- En eso estoy... dudo mucho que Sesshoumaru esté por aquí... no siento su presencia- cierra por algunos instantes y olfatea un poco, pero no encuentra rastro alguno de su medio hermano.

- Sugiero que ataquemos por sorpresa- propone el lobo pero Sango no se encuentra deacuerdo.

- Lo dudo, Naraku ya debe de estar enterado de que estamos cerca- comenta Sango.

- Si fuera así, ya hubiese mandado a alguien- decía Kouga mientras estudiaba un poco el paisaje que se le presentaba.

- Inuyasha...- Shippo parecía un poco preocupado.

- Vayamos directo hacia él, se las verá conmigo por hacerle eso a Kagome... Kamiu regresará sano a salvo sin importar si muero en el intento- comenta Inuyasha bastante serio y deja extrañados a todos.

Todos hasta Kouga se dan cuenta que Inuyasha estaba muy molesto, en su mente solo estaba la idea de vengarse por la muerte de Kagome; Kouga ve que el ambiente era frío y decide hablar.

- En ese caso sarnoso, qué esperas? Vayamos pues!- ordena el lobo.

- ¬¬ sarnoso... ni digas que eres rabioso!- Inuyasha igual insulta a Kouga.

- O.OU no pues si...- Sango estaba helada ante eso, ambos se peleaban como siempre.

- ¬¬ no es momento para peleas- interrumpe el kitsune al ver que se miraban de forma fulminante.

- Es cierto, mejor me voy- afirma Inuyahsa y le da la espalda a Kouga mientras toma el camino que los llevaría ah

- Qué te pasa estúpido? No nos dejes!- grita kouga mientras intenta alcanzar al hanyou.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo suspiran y corren detrás de ellos... Sesshoumaru se detiene porque estaba casi enfrente del castillo de su enemigo ve por unos momentos la Toukijin y la saca de su cintura.

- Kamiu...

Sin importarle, el youkai la blande para abrir una entrada pero su poder es rechazado por el reflejo de un espejo.

El youkai gira su vista hacia arriba y ve a Kanna.

- Tú...- mira de forma fría a esa niña de ropas blancas.

- Imposible entrar- dice la niña con su voz sin vida.

De esa forma el youkai salta tan alto del modo que intenta acabar con esa niña, pero es imposible... pues Kanna esquiva todos sus ataques, aunque en uno de sus ataques, Sesshoumaru es deslumbrado por la luz que refleja la niña de ropas blancas a causa de su espejo.

- Nani?

Cae al suelo y se forma una pequeña nube de polvo, este se levanta con un poco de dificultad y decide de nuevo atacar.

- Morirás aquí...- la mirada sin vida de la niña se posa en losojos dorados del youkai mientras se para para acabar con su vida.

- ...

De esa forma Kanna intenta abosorber su alma con su espejo y el youkai a duras penas esquiva dicho ataque e intenta atacar a la pequeña y no lo logra.

- Eso... era de esperarse- se decía así mismo el youkai mientras estudiaba un poco a la niña.

Por unos instantes Sesshoumaru se queda extraño porque Kanna desaparece ante sus ojos y trata de econtrarla por todos lados y nada... se da media vuelta y la ve.

-Te tengo- la voz de hielo es escuachada por los sensibles oídos de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru no entiende a lo que se refiere e intenta moverse, cual va siendo su sorpresa que... no se podía mover! Trata una y otra vez y no puede, se da cuenta que Kanna no había atrapado su alma sino.... su sombra.

- .... será tu fin, muere.

- No... será... tan... fácil...- dice Sesshoumaru mientras intenta moverse un poco.

Intenta hacer el esfuerzo de mover su espada y no puede.

- Si deseas destruir tu sombra es como si destruyeras tu alma...

Ambos seres se quedan así, Sesshoumaru no se podía mover, por su mente intentaba alguna manera de encontrar una solución a eso...

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y los demás llegan a otra entrada del castillo y ven que la puerta estaba abierta, parecía como si ya los estuviesen esperando...

- Debemos de tener mucho cuidado, parecen que nos quieren tender una trampa- comenta Sango al ver extrañada un poco dicha entrada.

- Pienso lo mismo, entremos de todas formas-dice Miroku al sentirse un poco extraño al ambiente que los rodeaba.

- Heh! Vamonos- a Inuyasha por su lado no le importaba mucho.

Todos aceptan y entran al lugar... Naraku estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba, Kagura estaba a su lado.

- No entiendo tu comportamiento, como es que a ellos les dejas la puerta abierta- decía Kagura atenta a lo que ocurría.

- Kagura... tengo todo planeado, será mejor que hagas lo tuyo... ya que Kanna está ocupada con Sesshoumaru.

Kagura seguía sin entender mucho y se retira de ahí, Naraku mira hacia donde estaba Kamiu y sonríe en son de que pronto saldrá victorioso de todo eso.

Mientras corren por los pasillos del castillo, cada vez se les hacía mas extraño que no sucediese nada extraño: Kouga pronto se detiene y empuja a Sango hacia un lado.

- Quítate!- grita el ookami mientras empuja a Sango.

- Nani?- Sango no entendía nada del asuntoy cae al suelo un poco adolorida.

Los presentes se quedan helados al saber que un par de abejas estaban por atacar a Sango y Kouga la salva, pues con solo tener un piquete de esos seres podía morir al instante.

- Eso estuvo cerca- decía un poco asustado el kitsune.

Para Miroku, no fue muy agradable eso, pues le hubiese gustado ser quien la salvara... se acerca y revisa si no está herida.

- Estás bien?- pregunta el houshi a la exterminadora preocupante.

- Si, si no fuese por Kouga ya estaría muerta- decía la chica un poco asustada aun pero lentamente cada vez más tranquila.

El houishi la abraza pero... no pasa mucho cuando se escucha un golpe muy fuerte, Miroku en esos momentos menos adecuados había hecho de las suyas; de Inuyasha, Shippo y Kouga aparecen unas gotas de agua por sus cabezas.

- Miroku hentai, no es momento para esas cosas!- Inuyasha grita molesto al ver a Miroku con una marca en su mejilla.

- Si yo solo deseaba saber si estaba del todo bien!- decía Miroku sonriendo pero Sanog estaba muuy molesta.

-Si claro, como no!- la chica por lado no le creía nada en absoluto y gruza sus brazos.

- No es momento para ese tipo de cosas, es tarde!- comenta Kouga quien se va de ahí.

Entonces Kouga se va corriendo, Inuyasha trata de seguirlo al igual que el resto pero... Inuyasha se queda helado al ver que Kouga era atacado de forma sorpresiva; unas cuchillas aparecen de la nada y hieren al ookami, este cae al suelo lleno de heridas mientras pierde el conocimiento.

-Kouga!- grita Shippo al ver lo ocurrido.

-Por kami!- la chica no creía lo que ocurrió.

- Quien está ahí?... ese ataque lo conozco!- decía el hanyou molesto, pues había percibido ese aroma tan especial.

- Jejejeje tanto tiempo sin vernos las caras... Inuyasha- dice una voz desde el fondo del lugar.

- Kagura!- Miroku logra reconocer dicha voz.

Kagura aparece al formase un remolino de viento, ella tenía a medio abrir su abanico y veía con una sonrisa de sinismo el cuerpo herido del ookami.

- Es un torpe, al igual que todos ustedes pues nunca llegarán a donde está el pequeño- comenta con tranquilidad esas palabras.

- Estás bien?- pregunta Inuyasha al Kouga; éste a duras penas y se puede levantar.

- No... puede ser...

Y pierde el conocimiento por completo, Kagura ríe ante eso e Inuyasha la ataca usando sus garras de acero.

- Muere!!!!!!

- No me hagas reir!- ríe la dama de los vientos y de ese modo, ataca.

Con su abanico crea una gran ventisca la cual lanza a Inuyasha hacia una pared, el resto de igual tratan de atacarla y Sango es la única que la hiera un poco al usar su boomerang.

- Inuyasha, estás bien?- Shippo se acerca al inu mientras trata de lavantarse.

- Maldita mujer...- maldecía a la extensión de Naraku, detestaba eso por completo.

Entre todos atacan a Kagura y esta parecía divertirse en eso... en el caso de Kanna, Sesshoumaru intenta una y otra forma de escapar ante ese ataque.

- _Me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle... maldición!_- pensaba el youkai mientras hace el intento de esquivar el siguiente ataque de la niña.

- Mejor acabo contigo..- dice Kanna con la mirada fría y sin brillo.

Alrededor de ella se forma un aura de color rojo y pasa hacia el espejo del modo que este comienza a brillar de la misma forma, Sesshoumaru no sabía que podría suceder en ese mismo instante.

- ... que... puedo .... hacer..- se decía para sí el youkai, pues sentía que esa aura era bastante poderosa.

Por unos instantes no se le ocurría nada, aunque mira su espada y luego a duras penas el cielo; se da cuenta que había un pequeño reflejo del poco Sol que se apreciaba, entonces con muchos esfuerzos alza la espada.

- Qué piensas hacer?- pregunta Kanna extrañada.

El youkai había logrado alzarla, aunque le cuesta trabajo por lo mismo de su sombra seguía atrapada en el espejo.

- Te tengo....- lo había logrado.

Gira lentamente la espada y refleja dicho pequeño rayo, Kanna se queda totalmente deslumbrada ante tal efecto del modo que hace que la sombra de Sesshoumaru sea liberada y este se pueda mover con mas libertad.

- Eres mi presa...

Sesshoumaru sonríe, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sonreía un poco antes de acabar con su víctima, Kanna estaba sorprendida ante la agilidad del youkai... de nuevo intenta un poco atacar a su enemigo pero... Sesshoumaru hace aparecer su látigo del modo que le queda el espejo de sus manos y lo mira por unos instantes; aparece por un segundo la imagen de Kagome... el youkai se queda helado.

- Si lo destruyes ella muere por completo- menciona eso mientras Kanna se ve acorralada.

- ...

Al parecer Sesshoumaru caía en esa trampa, en ese espejo una escena... aquella en la cual Naraku ataca a Kagome y la hiere de muerte, su mirada se torna aun más seria y fría, la ira era reflejada en su rostro..

- ... muere...- dice con ira Sesshoumaru mientras mira a muerte a la nada, a Kanna.

Cuando dice eso, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y alza su mano, se crea una gran ventisca la cual lanza a la niña hacia un árbol; Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que lo que reflejaba el espejo era una ilusión, aunque había sido verdad lo que había visto...

- Nadie engaña a Lord Sesshourmaru...- su tono era mucho mas serio y autoritario y se prepara para el final.

Corre y toma la Toukijin que estaba en el suelo y salta para atacar de lleno a Kanna, ella no se podía mover porque estaba acorralada aunque logra ver su espejo en el suelo... decide ir hacia el...

- No te lo permitiré!- grita el youkai mientras se lanza al ataque.

- ...

La niña estaba mas cerca del espejo y logra tomarlo, del objeto emana una luz muy fuerte que provoca que Seshoumaru se detenga y se cubra con sus brazos, Kanna sonríe porque parece que triunfa pero... ve en el la hoja de la Toukijin su reflejo y al mismo tiempo esa luz.

La luz envuelve por completo a Kanna y luego desparece, Seshsoumaru cae al suelo adolorido y ve que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el espejo estaba ahí... intacto, Kanna no estaba y Sesshoumaru se acerca lentamente. Cuando el youkai estaba enfrente del objeto ve la imagen de Kanna.

- Ha quedado dentro del espejo... la espada...

Y ve su espada, pudo entender lo que había pasado: Kanna mira por la hoja de la espada de Sesshoumaru su reflejo y al mismo tiempo la luz que emanaba el espejo, causa de eso, ella es víctima de su propio poder.

El youkai mira por unos instantes el objeto y blande su espada, de ese modo hace añicos el espejo y éste se hace polvo.

- ... será mejor que me de prisa.

Por otro lado, Kagura atacaba a todos y estos no podían hacer mas, solo esquivaban los ataques y no atacaban.

- Vamos intenten golpearme!- decía divertida la mujer y eso procovaba el enojjo de los presentes, sobretodo de Inuyasha.

Kouga había recuperado el sentido pero estaba muy herido, Sango cuidaba de él y el resto seguía peleando; de pronto, a Miroku se le ocurre una idea.

- Inuyasha, vete... ve hacia Naraku, Kamiu está cada vez en peligro.- dice el houshie Inuyasha se queda extrañado.

- Demo..

- Miroku, ve con él... entre Shippo y yo podremos con ella- dice Sango seriamente y Miroku dudaba un poco de ello.

- Vayan!- Kouga parecía que se quedaría con ellos.

- Estaré bien, tranquilo- sonríe la chcia a Miroku, éste se sinete un poco mas tranquilo a ello.

Miroku respira hondo y decide irse junto con Inuyasha, ella deja a un lado a Kouga y se acerca.

- Bien, será mejor que te rindas... Kagura- dice Sango en tono desafiante.

- Iremos por Kamiu!- igual Shippo estaba enfrente, Kagura por su lado estaba interesada.

- Quiero verlo!- contesta la mujer con desafío.

Sango desenvaina su espada y salta, Kagura se defiende usando su abanico, detiene la espada con dicho objeto y ambas se quedan ahí.

- Eres buena..

- No me subestimes, Kagura!

Cuando dice eso, de su cintura saca un pequeño polvo que lo lanza a la dama del viento y ella por unos instantes no puede ver nada del modo que cae al suelo.

- Maldita...

- Una exterminadora siempre viene preparada.

- Bien! Sango!- Shippo apoyaba a su amiga en todo momento.

Kouga se levanta y corre, golpea de lleno a Kagura lanzándola hasta el otro lado del pasillo y choca contra unos muros que se destruyen al impacto.

- Eso fue por mi tribu!- dice en son de truinfo hacia Kagura, pues no se lo esperaba.

La mujer de los vientos estaba bastante herida, la habían atacado de sorpresa; se levanta con dificultad y tambalea un poco.

- No me rendiré tan fácilmente.

- Shippo, vamos... aléjate- Sango mira seriamente al pequeño y se lo ordena, éste obedece.

Kouga ataca de nuevo y Kagura se defiende esquivando el ataque, pues su abanico había caído lejos de ella.

- No tienes escapatoria Kagura- Sango le dice al ver que Kaugra estaba desarmada

- Maldición...

- Hiraikoutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La exterminadora lanza su boomerang del modo que Kagura no puede moverse, ella es herida totalmente y de ese modo le cuesta más trabajo levantarse...

- Esto... no queda... así...- su voz era entrecortada, estaba muy herida pero tenía las fuerzas suficientes para desaparecer.

Y desaparece del lugar, los presentes estaban satisfechos de al menos ganar esa ronda y tratan de ir detrás de Inuyasha y Miroku.

Naraku ya tenía todo preparado, Kamiu estaba en el suelo y no despertaba pues en el lugar estaba esa especie de niebla oscura...

- Bien, creo que es el mejor momento...- habla Naraku mientras observa a Kamiu sin conocimiento.

De pronto el cuerpo de Naraku se deforma del modo que aparecen esas ramas y demás demonios que conformaban... una de sus ramas comienza a rodear a Kamiu lentamente...

Inuyasha y Miroku llegan al lugar donde se podía apreciar eso, era en la parte mas alta del castillo en una especie de patio enorme que daba afuera... ambos seres se quedan impresionados a lo que veían.

- Ahí está Kamiu!- grita Inuyasha al verlo, al mismo tiempo a Naraku.

- Jejejej hasta que llegan...- Naraku los mira aunque nota algo extraño que se acerca.

Pero llega Kagura al instante, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas por todos lados.

- Naraku...- decía la mujer fatigada.

- Al parecer, no lo lograste- dice severamente el oni.

- Si... me...- intenta hablar pero...

Detrás de ellos aparece alguien dando un gran salto, Inuyasha se da cuenta que Sesshoumaru de igual forma estaba presente, aterriza y lo primero que ve es a Kamiu.

- Kamiu!

- Seshsoumaru!- Inuyasha llama a su medio hermano y éste lo mira seriamente,

- Inuyasha...

- Que lindo! Ambos seres reunidos de nuevo...- el cinismo en sus palabras estaba presente, sonríe al ver a los dos hermanos juntos.

- ... Naraku, deja que acabe con... ellos- decía un poco suplicante la mujer.

- Regresa a Kamiu en este instante- ordena a sus enemigos...

Pero Naraku se ríe, los presentes se quedan helados ante eso... Kagura a duras penas y se podía levantar, cual va siendo su sorpresa que Naraku la atrapa entre sus ramas y la acerca a él, ella estaba horrorizada al verla en ese estado.

- Veo que te doy miedo... eso me agrada- dice Naraku y Kagura estana inmóvil y asustada por completo.

- Na... ra... ku...

- Veo que Kanna murió a manos de Sesshoumaru... bien, tú no sirves mas- comenta el oni como si fuese cualquier cosa, Kagura intenta hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Nani?... yo... este... no..- la mujer presentía algo y que no era muy bueno...

Naraku la mira con sus ojos llenos de maldad Inuyasha siente una corazonada y... todos se quedan sorprendidos a lo que sucedía, Naraku comienza a absorber a Kagura del modo que se va integrando a su cuerpo lentamente.

- Nara..ku.... no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kagura gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras intenta escapar pero era imposible.

Ella había entrado por completo a su cuerpo, Miroku estaba helado ante eso, Inuyasha sentía temor de verlo... Sesshoumaru sentía repugnancia... lo único que queda de ella era ese broche en forma de pluma que se ponía en su cabello.. Kamiu de pronto despierta y ve el lugar, Naraku y...

- Papá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el chico logra divisrar a su padre.

- Kamiu...- su padre lo mira y luego a Naraku.

- Jejejeje, veo que el pequeño te extrañaba... demo...

Las ramas aprietan mas al pequeño y este siente la presión del modo que grita, Sesshoumaru sentía un gran odio hacia Naraku al ver lo que sucedía... Inuyasha de igual forma...

- Jajaja... el momento ha llegado- dice casi triunfante Naraku, Sesshoumaru interviene.

- Eso nunca!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al gritarlo, corre pero una gran barrera se forma y este no puede pasar...

- Maldito Naraku! No te puedo permitir eso.... Kaze no Kizu!- Inuyasha decide utilizar su espada.

Desenvaina su Tessaiga y ataca, Naraku deshace el ataque y comienza a hacer su labor, Kamiu de igual forma era absorbido lentamente, Sesshoumaru tenía ganas de matar en ese instante a Naraku... el cuerpo de Kamiu poco a poco entraba en el de Naraku...

No podían hacer nada, Naraku siente la fuerza recorrer por su cuerpo y su cuerpo de nuevo se forma... ya estaba hecho...

- Jajajajaja lo he logrado!.... jajajajajaja

Para ese instante, Sango, Shippo y Kouga habían llegado, obeversan de igual forma lo que pasaba... Sesshoumaru no movía ni un solo músculo... por primera ocasión, estando en batalla sentía temor pero sobretodo, culpabilidad.... por no haber salvado a Kamiu...

- Ka.... miu…- miraba con terror lo que había ocurrido, lo que había ocurrido con su hijo. 

**Continuar**

Emmm, creo que muchos de ustedes me matarán por dejarlo en ese momento... jo, pero creo que es lo mejor, de todas formas como pueden ver, Naraku en parte logró su objetivo y ahora es momento para que Sesshoumaru y el resto acaben con ese oni y salven la vida de Kamiu... jo! qué pasará? no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!

En fin, como ven ya está en el momento cumbre, y no falta mucho para que acabe ToT, jooo aun no lo creo que ya esté terminando este fic luego de pasar por todo... pero bueno, le faltan 2 capis y llega a su fin.

Bueno para los que leyeron el _**Itsumo Nando Demo no especial**_ les haré el anunció que estará en la otra cuenta(en la de Bunny Saito), como una historia aparte, si? y puedan deleitarse de nuevo del cómo Sessh aceptó por completo a su hijo! es algo que no deben dejar pasar! se los aseguro!!!!!

Jejejeje, mejor pasemos a los reviews!!!!!!!

**Hitoki-chan:** como ves, aqui está el nuevo capi espero que te guste y no te pierdas los que siguen! gracias por su review!!!!!!

**Akeru Fujimi:** jo, esa faceta de Sessh es muy rara, me da gusto que te agradó aunque si da penita... pero bueno, aqui está un nuevo capi y ojalá sea de tu gusto! gracias por tu review!

**Sayo-Yukishiro:** jo, como la ves? interesante esa faceta de Sessh no?, lo de Inutaisho me pareció bueno porque vi un triler de la tercera peli y menciona algo de que si tenía a alguien que deseaba proteger a Sessh y me gustó para este momento, me alegra much oque te guste y gracias por tu apoyo!!!! gracias igual por tu review!!!!

**Meg-ek:** mou, si... igual pienso lo mismo que tú, jo eso de Kagome... no te puedo decir que será de ella porque ese será punto que dará fin a la historia... jejejeje mejor espéralo y gracias por tu review!!!

**Rurouni-andrea:** jajajaja! veo que te pusiste al corriente con los capis XD, jo en fin, aun así te lo agradezco y pobre Youko, ya déjalo que hable un poquito jejeje, pues gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!!!!!!!!

Mou, ya son todos, jo... en ese caso pues nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, no se la pierdan!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny

**_P.D.: aviso importante... jo! eres fan de Inuyasha? pero te gusta sobretodo Sesshoumaru? si es así... no dudes entrar a mi web! si!!! entra a "Fukai Mori no Shrine, a tritube to Sesshoumaru" y esta es mi dirección!:  
  
_**

**_De seguro que te gustará!!!!!_**


	9. El destino de un pequeño youkai, una bat...

**Capítulo 9: el destino de un pequeño youkai, una batalla se desata**

Los presentes seguían helados ante lo que observaban, Sesshoumaru sentía algo que lo cegaba de un terrible odio no solo hacia Naraku, sino hacia él mismo, pues no pudo proteger a Kagome y luego Kamiu...

- Siento como mi cuerpo toma mas fuerza.... jejeje, quien diríra que el hijo del gran Sesshoumaru fuese el adecuado para mi jajajja- reía con todas sus fuerzas Naraku.

- Maldito bastardo!!!!!!!!!!!!- Inuyasha por su lado deseaba verlo muerto.

E Inuyasha se lanza al ataque, usa su Tessaiga y al mismo tiempo el Bakouryuuha... los presentes se quedan extrañados ante eso y Naraku....

- No seas torpe!- habla Naraku en tono burlón.

Con solo una mano, Naraku ataca a Inuyasha y este cae casi sin conocimiento al suelo, Sango y Miroku corren hacia él.

- Inuyasha! Estás bien???- pregunta Sango.

- No puede ser...- el monje por su lado no podía creer lo que ocurría y nota como Inuyasha se levanta con dificultad.

- .... maldi...to... Naraku....- el hanyou seguía molesto y se levanta con esfuerzo.

Trata de levantarse pero le cuesta mucho trabajo, Naraku solo reía ante eso y Kouga no podía mover ni un solo músculo... Inuyasha se acerca lentamente hacia su enemigo pero... recibe un ataque de la Toukijin de Sesshoumaru.

- Souryuuha!!!!!!!!!

De la espada emana una gran cantidad de energía del modo que lanza a Inuyasha al otro extremo y los demás se quedan helados ante eso...

- Cómo te atreves a atacar a tu propio medio hermano???- Sango se molesta al ver tal acción de Sesshoumaru y lo mira con ira.

- Dudo mucho que Kagome estuviese contenta de ver eso!- comenta Miroku al ver a Inuyasha malherido.

- Eres feo!- Shippo grita al youkai pero éste no toma en cuenta esas palabras.

- Como te atreves?- pregunta desafiante Kouga.

- Si realmente quieren al híbrido de mi hermano, será mejor que cuiden que no se acerque... NARAKU ES MI PRESA... VENGARÉ LA MUERTE DE KAGOME Y KAMIU REGRESARÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita de forma fría y amenazadora.

El youkai estaba en su límite y una gran ventisca se forma... Inuyasha se encontraba recobrando la conciencia cuando ve tal escena...

- Cómo... cómo te atreves...?- pregunta su hermano aún adolorido por el ataque.

- Te advierto que te mato al instante si intervienes en esto... Inuyasha...- las palabras de ese Sesshoumaru sonaban como las del pasado, las de un Sesshoumaru que solo desea la muerte de sus enemigos.

El hanyou se levanta y Sesshoumaru alza una de sus manos del modo que lo lanza de nuevo hacia esa pared, Sango y los demás se acercan... Sesshoumaru hace lo mismo con ellos.

- De veras que eres como los lobos solitarios...- dice Naraku en tono sarcástico.

- Tú mataste a mi mujer... eso no te lo perdonaré... has desatado la furia de Lord Sesshoumaru... prepárate...- amenaza una vez más, Sesshoumaru estaba listo para lo que sea.

La ventisca comienza a ser más fuerte, Inuyasha los presentes estaban asombrados a lo que pasaba...

- Lo hará... se transformará...- Inuyasha estaba helado a lo que su medio hermano estaba por hacer, por alguna extraña razón lo sabía.

- Qué quieres decir con eso perro?- pregunta Kouga extrañado.

- Cuando está realmente furioso... se transforma a misma imagen y apariencia que nuestro padre...- Inuyasha le explica esa transformación de Sesshoumaru, algo que hasta a Shippo lo deja sorprendido.

- Nani??? O.O

El resto veía como los ojos del youkai se tornaban rojos y al mismo tiempo su rostro se alargaba... la ventisca lo envuelve por completo y una esfera se forma del modo que crece rapidamente y deja ver... a la verdadera apariencia de Sesshoumaru.

- ... no... puede... ser...- Kouga sentía miedo ante esa imagen del youkai, pues los ojos de ese animal solo mostraban.. venganza y odio.

- Es... impresionante...- Sango estaba impresionada a ese hecho y Miroku igual.

- Nunca lo había visto...

- Demo... keh... nuestro padre era mucho mas grande....- el tono sarcástico del hanyou aparece y mira a su hermano con una ligera sonrisa, aunque no aguanta más.

Inuyasha de nuevo pierde el conocimiento y Sango se asusta, Miroku por su parte lo revisa.

- Tranquila, el golpe fue muy fuerte, está bien...- Miroku calma a Sango.

- Kami.. da miedo...- Shippo era el más temeroso de todos, le daba mucho miedo ese youkai.

El gran inu estaba enfrente de Naraku este parecía como si nada pasara...

- Hasta que muestras tu forma verdadera... jejeje la misma con la cual Inuyasha te derrotó...- comenta Naraku muy interesado por la verdadera apariencia del youkai.

El perro responde a un gran gruñido y ataca, Naraku logra esquivar el ataque del modo que ataca... Sesshoumaru se hace para atrás y parte de la estructura se destruye.

- Eres veloz...- dice Naraku al estudiar un poco los movimientos de su enemigo.

Sesshoumaru decide atacar del modo que crea una niebla, Miroku se tapa su boca y lleva los demás un lugar seguro, pues esa niebla era veneno y al mismo tiempo peligroso pare ellos.

Los presentes veían esa batalla que se presenciaba, ambos eran muy fuertes pero se apreciaba casi a simple vista que Naraku lo era mas...

- Es extraño que un ser como tú deje solo su nido... sabías a la perfección que tu hijo no era cualquier youkai...

Sesshoumaru se detiene por unos instantes y mira a su presa, lista para cualquier momento atacar...

- Este niño es el único ser de todos los youkai que su madre siendo una humana aunque con los dotes de una sacerdotisa dio a luz a un youkai aunque este tenga la apariciencia de todo un humano... lo sabías bien y... te dejaste llevar por los tuyos...- seguía hablando el demonio en un tono casi desafiante.

El youkai estaba mas furioso de lo que ya estaba y ataca a Naraku de frente, Naraku transforma sus manos en ramas y atrapa al animal del modo que comienza a ahorcarlo.

- Será mejor que digas adiós... pronto los tres estarán en el infierno!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru aulle tan fuerte que los presentes tenían que taparse sus oídos, luego con su cola logra hacerle daño a Naraku del modo que cae al suelo...

En otro lugar... se podía saber que era muy oscuro, un niño parecía dormir tranquilamente aunque en su rostro se podía mostrar al tristeza..

_- Padre.... madre... _

Kamiu intentaba despertarse, pero... algo se lo impedía, de ese modo lentamente aparece una pequeña esfera la cual hace que los ojos del pequeño niño se abrieran...

_- Mami... _

El niño siente claramente como unos brazos lo rodeaban y parecía que lo hacía con amor, lentamente eso se materializa hasta formar la silueta de una mujer... de Kagome...

_- Yo... te protegeré... tu padre te salvará...- decía la mujer en tono martenal. _

_- Mami!- Kamiu se sorprende de ver a su madre. _

_-Sé fuerte, resiste un poco más... si mueres... el dominará por completo tu cuerpo... mi pequeño Kamiu- decía precupada la miko, su hijo la escucha con atención. _

- Qué pasará contigo... regresarás conmigo y papá?

Cuando Kagome escucha eso, al instante su rostro cambia... Kamiu entiende lo que su madre le quiere decir cuando siente sus abrazos alrededor de él y unas lágrimas salían de su rostro.

_- Tú puedes salir de aquí... eres mucho mas fuerte que otros youkai, eso te lo puedo asegurar... Kamiu.... se feliz con tu padre, yo siempre estaré presente... _

Dulcemente la mujer le da un tierno beso en la frente de su pequeño y desaparece, Kamiu intenta tocarla pero le es imposible, y más, porque ve que estaba como atado...

_- Mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Parecía que salía de un sueño, siente como lentamente esas ramas que lo mantenían encerrado lo liberaban... por otro lado, Naraku comienza a sentirse extraño; Sesshoumaru estaba bastante herido y de pronto deja de ser ese perro gigante blanco.... regresa a ser como lo era antes..

- Tu... cuerpo reacciona con el de Kamiu...- habla el youkai ya transformado en sus apariencia humana.

- Grrr maldito niño... no sobrevivirá por mucho...- decía muy molesto Naraku, pues sentía un gran dolor dentro de su interior.

Por dentro Kamiu sentía como Naraku lo atacaba y en su cuerpo comienzan a aparecer marcas donde salía un poco de sangre, Kamiu gritaba pidiendo auxilio...

- Regresa a Kamiu...ahora...- amenaza Sesshoumaru mientras una mirada de muerte era mostrada al oni.

- Te puedo decir algo?- habla en un tono sínico mientras sonríe divertido-..... jejeje no sabes como disfruté en acabar con la vida de Kagome, era como acabar con la vida de Kikyou... no olvido esos momentos que corría con Kamiu para intentar salvarlo... jejejeje la hubieras...

No termina de hablar porque Sesshoumaru había atacado, él ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.... parecía un animal desesperado en cazar lo mas pronto posible a su presa; ya no soportaba mas... por su mente venía esa imagen de Kagome, de Kagome diciéndole que cuide de Kamiu...

Naraku siente claramente como Sesshoumaru le incrustaba la espada en su cuerpo y de ese modo logra herir de gravedad al youkai; Sesshoumaru cae al suelo y ve su herida en su costado derecho... Naraku por su parte saca la Toukijin y la parte en dos...

- Kami...- Inuyasha estaba absorto a lo que ocurría, nunca había sentido ese temor en su ser.

Entonces Sesshoumaru mira a Inuyasha...

- Dame la Tessaiga...- le dice seriamente.

- Nani?- Inuyasha no sabía que hacer pero Sesshoumaru levanta el tono de su voz.

- DAME TU ESPADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Estás herido!- grita Miroku al ver las graves heridas del Lord.

- No me importa!- no le importaba en absoluto eso, solo deseaba ver a Kamiu de nuevo en sus brazos.

Salta el youkai y toma la espada de su medio hermano, la desenvaina y al instante se transforma... no le importaba en absoluto que su mano sufriera las quemaduras que provocoaba la espada al ser tocada por un youkai...

- Te mataré Naraku, tú eres mi presa...

Naraku no se recuperaba y eso le da ventaja al youkai para usar la espada, la alza y cuando estaba por atacar...

_- Papá.... papá...._

Sesshoumaru se detiene, pues escucha la voz de su hijo... Naraku sentía un gran dolor en su pecho.

- Maldito crío! Muere!!!!!!- grita adolorido Naraku.

Dentro de su cuerpo Kamiu gritaba porque Naraku estaba acabando con su vida lentamente hasta que...

- Regresa a mi hijo...- ordena Sesshoumaru pero Naraku se abstiene de hacerlo.

- Nunca, además dentro de poco morirá y yo seré invencible!

El youkai ataca de nuevo y logra herir a Naraku... pero, no soporta mas el dolor de la espada del modo que la deja caer y vuelve a su estado normal, Inuyasha iba por ella pero lo detienen sus amigos diciéndole que era peligroso.

- Nunca... había visto en ese estado a Sesshoumaru...- se decía el hanyou asombrado por esa faceta poco común en su medio hermano.

- Qué dices?- Kouga no lo entendía.

- Ahora entiendo unas palabras que me dijo Tootosai...- dice Inuyasha como intentando de recordarlas.

- A qué te refieres?- pregunta Miroku curioso.

- Fue cuando de fuiste sin avisar por un tiempo?- Shippo parecía que lo recordaba.

- Hai...- contesta Inuyasha.

-flash back-

Inuyasha se encontraba con un anciano de cara un poco tonta, este parecía arreglarle la Tessaiga, el anciano estaba siendo informado de todo lo que había pasado.

- Así que Kagome... se ha quedado con tu hermano- decía Tootosai mientras arreglaba la Tessaiga.

- Si, sigo pensando que todavía hay una esperanza que regrese...- decía Inuyasha en un tono un poco triste y el hombre lo nota.

- Ya veo Inuyasha pero... te diré algo que ni Myouga sabe...- comenta Tootosai como tratando de calmar al hanyou.

Inuyasha se queda un tanto extrañado pues Totoosai se pone serio.

- Te aconsejo que no te preocupes mas, Sesshoumaru-sama protegerá a Kagome al punto de dar su vida... ella es lo mas importante que Sesshoumaru desea proteger- explica seriamente Tootasai pero Inuyasha estaba confuso a todo eso.

-No entiendo nada.

El anciano mira un poco fastidiado a Inuyasha pero decide decirle algo muy importante.

- Antes de que tu padre dejara este mundo, al darle la Tenseiga a Sesshoumaru-sama éste le dijo que si había alguien que deseara proteger... Sesshoumaru no le contestó a esa pregunta sino todo lo contrario...

- Nani?- Inuyasha seguía sin entender mucho.

- Sesshoumaru-sama le dijo que no necesitaba proteger a nadie, entonces... Inutaisho-sama le dijo que algún día lo hará y que cuando llegase ese momento el sabría lo que es realmente amar a alguien al punto de llegar a morir... o la locura..

- Entiendo...- Inuyasha había captado la idea de Tootosai.

- Así que mejor descansa, pues te aseguro que a pesar de todo... Sesshoumaru-sama protege a Kagome y al pequeño que está en camino...

-fin del flash back-

- Entiendo todo…- decía Sango luego de escuchar las palabras del hanyou.

- Estaría en las mismas en su lugar- comenta Kouga luego de analizar bien esas palabras.

- Aun así, no pude protegerla... no merezco esto...- se decía arrepentido el hanyou.

El inu youkai seguía peleando y cada vez estaba mas herido, Naraku de igual forma aunque por dentro... había una gran lucha, Kamiu intentaba a como diera lugar salir de ahí y no podía...

_- Mamá... mamá... ya no puedo mas...YA NO PUEDO MAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos dorados y en ese instante sus lágrimas se van formando poco a poco hasata dar la forma de una pequeña esfera, Kamiu se queda un poco extrañado al tener un pequeño objeto en sus manos.

_- Qué... es... qués esto??- pregunta Kamiu al ver ese objeto en su poder... escucha la voz de Kagome. _

_- Úsalo... puedes salir con ello! _

_- Mamá... _

De repente, Kamiu cierra sus ojos y comienza a concentrarse en su fuerza... la Shikon no tama estaba completada, los últimos fragmentos los tenía Naraku y de ese modo esta está completada.

_- Padre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya no quiero estar aquí es muy... oscuro! _

Y la joya brilla con mucha intensidad, Naraku siente como algo era desprendido de su cuerpo y Sesshoumaru ve una luz que se formaba, Inuyasha de igual forma...

- Es el poder de la Shikon no tama...- Sango había visto esa luz, una luz muy particular de dicha joya.

- Kamiu...- Inuyasha deseaba ver al niño con vida aún.

- No... no puede ser... arrrrggggg maldito niño!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía sin palabras Naraku, no creía lo que ocurría en ese instante.

Una luz sale de inmediato de la boca de Naraku y se materializa formando la silueta de un pequeño y que en sus manos tenía una espada que Sesshoumaru reconoce a la perfección.

Naraku se siente débil, pues Kamiu había logrado salir pero... en la mirada del niño se mostraba algo que ningún youkai podía plasmar en sus ojos...

- Muere...- dice el pequeño.

- No me hagas reir, un pequeño como tú es imposible que me derrote!- decía en tono burlesco Naraku pero nota la mirada fría del pequeño.

- Cómo te atreves a matar a mi madre?... mi padre de igual forma... no tiene perdón...- amenazaba Kamiu de forma fría...

El niño usa la espada y la blande, Sesshoumaru yacía en el suelo y podía ver lo que pasaba, había perdido casi el conocimiento por completo.

Inuyasha sobretodo estaba asombrado a lo que veía, Kamiu tenía solo 8 años y ahora su apariencia parecía de mas... de él se percibía un poder muy fuerte, posiblemente hasta mas grande que de su padre... o su abuelo...

- Vengaré la muerte de mi madre, de ella quien me cuidó y siempre me dio su amor...

- Quiero verlo- contesta desafiante Naraku.

Una nueva batalla había iniciado y era algo pareja; Naraku no podía herir mucho al pequeño y este blandía a cada momento la espada hasta que... Sesshoumaru se despierta y ve todo.

- Tenseiga...Kamiu…

Pero lo deja sorprendido por que Kamiu la usaba con gran agilidad, Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que no era un youkai como cualquiera, a pesar de que su madre había sido una humana aunque después de todo no era una humana ordinaria.

- Mi... padre... tenía toda la razón...- decía casi en un susurro Sesshoumaru al presenciar lo sucedido.

De esa forma... Kamiu reúne su poder en la espada y Naraku intenta escapar... el padre del chico ve por unos instantes la silueta de Kagome apoyando a Kamiu; Inuyasha de igual forma...

- Kagome...- Inuyasha esta helado al ver esa figura celestial.

- Kagome...- Sesshoumaru por su lado, asombrado y... feliz.

- Muere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita con todas sus fuerzas el chico.

Del chico se crea una gran luz que ciega a casi todos y Naraku siente como era despedazado... Kamiu por su parte, no puede mas y deja de sostener dicha espada...

- ... un chico... me.... ha derrotado....

Naraku muere en el momento y todos los demonios que conformaban salen de su cuerpo pero son destruidos al instante porque se había creado una barrera... Kamiu cae al suelo cansado...

- Naraku... ha sido derrotado!!!!!!!!!!!- grita victorioso Shippo y al mismo tiempo salta.

- Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Sango llora de la emoción al ver la derrota del ser que usó a su hermano Kohaku.

- Bien!- Kouga se sentía satisfecho que le habían dado muerte a ese ser.

Inuyasha sonríe ante eso y Sesshoumaru estaba de pie enfrente de un pequeño que estaba tratando de levantarse...

- Padre... papá....- decía tembloroso el pequeño.

- ...- Sesshoumaru sólo se limita a verlo.

Hay un silencio en ambos, del pequeño salen unas lágrimas de felicidad por volverlo a ver... sin importarle sus heridas y falta de energía corre hacia su padre y lo abraza con fuerza... éste lentamente corresponde al gesto de su pequeño.

- Papá, tenía miedo... tenía mucho miedo...!- lloraba el niño mientras su padre lo protegía con sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru no decía ninguna palabra pero intentaba reconfortar al pequeño...

- Kamiu... yo...- de pronto, Sesshoumaru deja de hablar y cae al suelo.

Kamiu se queda helado pues su padre pierde el conocimiento en ese momento y ve... que sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, este grita.

- Padre, padre!!!!!!!!!!

Los presentes corren a ver que era lo que pasaba, Inuyasha a duras penas y se podía levantar... revisan que Sesshoumaru estaba herido...

- o.o sigo sin creer que un pequeño lo haya logrado...- Kouga seguía sin creer que Kamiu haya derrotado a Naraku.

Inuyasha ve que en el suelo estaba la Shikon no tama, parecía que estaba purificada... y...

- Kagome... gracias...- Inuyasha mira el cielo aclarándose al decir esas palabras.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, estamos todos en peligro...- propone el houshi.

Eso lo decía porque el lugar se destruía, entre Inuyasha, Miroku y Kouga se llevan a un Sesshoumaru sin conocomiento y Kamiu era llevado por Sango aunque no estaba tan herido como su padre...

- Vámonos!!!!!- gritaba presuroso el kitsune.

Así, ellos salen de ahí, e Inuyasha ve como todo se hacía polvo...

Inuyasha ve por última vez lo que era el castillo de su peor enemigo y al mismo tiempo ve como Kagome se despedía de él y desaparecía al instante...

- Gracias... Kagome...

Todos se encaminaban hacia un lugar seguro, aunque dentro de ellos abundaba la felicidad porque Naraku había al fin... derrotado....

**Continuar**

ToT mou.... han derrotado ya a Naraku, todo ha terminado... pero, aun falta un capi... UNO SOLO Y EL FIC LLEGA A SU FIN!!!!!! bua, me pone triste porque este fic se ha vuelto casi parte de mí, pues es el primer drama así que realizo en lo que va mi tiempo como escritora en FFnet.... u.u en fin.

Aún así, estoy contenta de que haya llegado hasta donde llegó a pesar de que FFnet me lo borró y empecé desde cero de nuevo... pero bueno, o.o como pueden ver... Sessh está muy herido, Kamiu ha sido salvado y Naraku derrotado pero... que pasará ahora con la Shikon no Tama?, qué será de Sessh y Kamiu ahora que Kagome no está con ellos, Inuyasha será capáz de hacer algo?... esas son sólo algunas de las interrogantes que posiblemente se planteen al termianr de leer este capi, si es así no duden en esperar la siguiente actualización y al mismo tiempo la última de este fic... T.T

Bueno, mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**Meg-ek:** o.o mala? yo?... jeje, bueno sigue sin que se me quite este mal hábito de dejarlos con gaans de más pero, pienso que así se disfruta más el fic...o.o no mueras! sino.. mi mente no estaría en paz(eso no sería bueno) pues ya viste aqui que Kamiu está salvo pero Sessh ta herido.. T.T, aun así no te pierdas el final de este fic!!! gracias por tu review!!!!

**Akeru Fujimi: **jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capi y claro! no te pierdas el final de esta historia en la próxima acutalización... -.- debo decir que tanto el capi anterior como este me dejaron muy tensa a la hora de escribirlos, en fin... gracias por tu review, mmm y lo de tu fic... :p yo me refiero a lo último ya, los hechos los escribiste un poco rapidillos, pero tranquila! suele pasar mucho(te lo digo por experiencia) ya al paso del tiempo se evitarán ese tipo de errores!

**Sayo-Yukishiro:** jajaja, ya no me cuentes más! ToT ando esperando por ver esa peli desde el día que fue anunciada en Japón que(osea un año y cacho -.-) y bueno, intento ser paciente pero no... y más porque estoy por tenerla en mis manos pronto, jo! igual detesto a Naraku y sobretodo cuando Kamiu fue absorbido...ah, el capi especial del fic está en la cuenta de 'Bunny Saito' donde la leíste por primera vez :p! gracias por tu apoyo! y por tu review!!!!!

**Rurouni-Andrea:** jajaja tranquila! no te pongas así! okis? jajajaja bueno ya te tranquilicé un poco luego de contarte algo del último capi, en fin... aún así te agradezco mucho tu apoyo!y tus reviews! en fin, Sesshy anda cuidando a Kamui porque ya gatea el peque y Naomi... jujuju adivina con quien está? no te pierdas el final!!!!

**Hitoki-chan:** jejeje, pues Kamiu ya está a salvo y Naraku después de mucho está muerto XD, pero... solo falta la conclusión de dos historias... me refiero ya a la conclusión final de **_Mienai Chizu _**e_** Itsumo Nando Demo **_pero en especial sobre Kagome y Sesshoumaru...jo! no te lo pierdas! gracias por tu review!!

Creo que son todos y agradezco a todos por su apoyo por esta historia!!!!! de veras!!!!!!! jo, y bueno el especial de Itsumo que realicé hace tiempo se encuentra bajo el nombre de la autora 'Bunny Saito' osea yo-chan XD, para quien desea leerlo, pues habla acerca de como Sessh trataba a su hijo... mucho tiempo antes de que sucediera lo que ocurre en este instante, léanlo! les gustará!!!!!!!!

Mou, pues los dejo y no se pierdan el siguiente capi de este fic!!!!!EL GRAN FINAL SE ACERCA!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny


	10. Juntos por siempre

**Capítulo 10: juntos por siempre**

El tiempo seguía su curso, después de mucho se podía respirar la paz... el enemigo al que todos alguna vez temieron había sido derrocado...

Todos regresan a salvo al castillo del Lord de las tierras de occidente, las heridas de él no eran muy graves pero si necesitaban atenciones, era el mismo caso con el pequeño... por unos días Sesshoumaru no despertó...

Al paso de esos días, Inuyasha y los demás estaban muy preocupados, pues veían a la Tenseiga...

- Veo que la espada no soportó mucho...- menciona Sango mientras observa la espada en dos.

- Kamiu realmente es un ser muy fuerte- dice Miroku pensativo.

Pero Inuyasha estaba muy precupado, pues en el piso yacía la Tenseiga de su medio hermano... partida en dos; ellos habían visto que en el momento en que Kamiu acaba con Naraku; gracias a ello, la espada se parte en dos, al mismo tiempo en sus manos tenía la Shikkon no tama.

- Kagome... no...-Inuyasha recuerda por unos instantes a Kagome y siente un poco de culpa.

Y con su puño cerrado golpea el suelo, provocando un susto a los presentes.

- Pero que tanto haces?- pregunta Kouga sin entender la actitud de Inuyasha.

- La Tenseiga...- comenta sin mirar al lobo- era el único remedio para que Kagome regresara a nosotros.

- Es cierto...- Shippo asiente mientras una mirada triste se posa en la espada.

Los presentes se quedan helados ante eso y sus miradas cambian de una preocupada a una muy triste... Kamiu no estaba entre ellos, pues estaba en la habitación de su padre, observando si estaba bien.

En esa habitación Sesshoumaru dormía un poco, sus heridas estaban aun sin reponerse al cien por ciento y su pequeño lo cuidaba... entonces, Kamiu de pronto siente la mano de su padre cerca de la suya.

- Papá! Has despertado!- Kamiu se alegra de ver a su padre despierto del modo que unas ligeras lágrimas salen de sus ojos dorados.

El Lord mira su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en su castillo, luego mira a su pequeño con esos ojos dorados fríos y sonríe un poco.

- Kamiu... estás bien?- pregunta su padre.

- Claro papá!, hemos derrotado a Naraku! Naraku está muerto!

El youkai parecía estar alegre ante tal noticia pero su rostro se apaga al saber que ella no estaba con él, Sesshoumaru de pronto se levanta y se siente adolorido aún por las heridas.

- Papá no puedes levantarte aún!- su hijo lo detiene observándolo preocupado.

- ....- Sesshoumaru por su lado mira a la nada.

No le hace caso a su hijo, camina lentamente hasta llegar con los demás... Inuyasha se queda impresionado al verlo y Sango va a ayudarlo.

- Sesshoumaru, no puede está muy herido...- dice la chica al acercarse e intenta ayudarlo.

El inu mira la espada rota y se queda inmóvil ante eso, Inuyasha se da cuenta y baja su cabeza, Miroku de igual forma.

- Amo bonito! La Tenseiga está rota! Qué hará con Kagome-sama- Jaken informa a su amo sobre el estado final del arma que le dio Inutaisho.

- Papá! Papá!- Kamiu intenta hablar con su padre pero...

Sesshoumaru no respondía a las palabras de su hijo y de Jaken, no podía creerlo... ya no tenía otro recurso para traer de vuelta a Kagome, eso...lo hizo sentir aun mas débil de lo que ya estaba.

- Ka... gome…- sus palabras eran casi imperceptibles, no lo creía aún..

- Sesshoumaru, nunca lo imaginamos...- Inuyasha intenta ayudar a su medio hermano pero este lo mira fríamente.

- Por una tontería mía ella no está aquí...- dice esas palabras casi para si mismo que para su hermano que se queda más extrañado.

El youkai estaba muy mal y entre todos intentan ayudarlo, Kamiu por su parte tenía miedo a lo que pudiese pasar... de nuevo llevan al youkai a su habitación para que descanse.

Inuyasha ve a Kamiu y su mirada se torna preocupada.

- Ahora que todo terminó que vamos a hacer?- pregunta Sango.

- ... yo... ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, creo que debo irme- dice Inuyasha en un tono tranquilo.

- Qué quieres decir? No ayudarás en algo sobre Kagome?- dice Miroku al ver la mirada de Inuyasha ante tales palabras.

- Tío Inuyasha, mi mamá regresará?

El hanyou en sus manos tenía aun la Shikon, el resto de igual forma observa la perla.

Siguieron pasando unos pocos días, poco a poco ellos se iban....

En el caso de Kouga este se va para seguir dirigiendo las tribus que lograron sobrevivir al ataque de Naraku de esa ocasión. Miroku y Sango, ellos por su parte se van de ahí y deciden estar juntos..

- Así que se van?- dice Inuyasha al acompañarlos a la salida del castillo.

- Inuyasha... nos volveremos a ver!- dice Sango con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Shippo se queda contigo no?- dice Miroku mientras pone su mano en la cabeza del chico.

- Los extrañaré mucho! Buaaaa!- se despide llorando el kitsune e Inuyasha sonríe a sus amigos.

- Gracias por todo... amigos.

De ese modo ellos se van... Inuyasha se queda con Shippo en ese castillo, aunque todo era triste en el ambiente, pues la pérdida de Kagome era muy grande... Inuyasha entra a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, este estaba mirando hacia la ventana...

- Qué quieres Inuyasha?- pregunta el youkai de forma fría..

- Sesshoumaru yo... creo que debo irme, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí... qué será de ti?- dice Inuyasha serio y al mismo tiempo un poco preocupado.

- Vete si quieres Inuyasha, no te lo impido- evade la pregunta, deseaba estar solo.

- Te preguntaba si me llevo la Shikkon no tama...- Inuyasha saca de sus ropas la perla de Shikkon y la observa por unos instantes y luego mira a su hermano que le de daba la espalda.

- Haz lo que quieras, si quieres tómala y conviértete en el youkai que siempre has deseado, ese no era tu deseo de siempre?

Esto lo dice mirándolo por el ovillo de su ojo, Inuyasha se queda helado ante eso pues no sabía que su hermano estaba enterado.

- Kagome una ves lo contó..- dice el youkai al sentir la sorpresa de Inuyasha.

- Lo entiendo, Shippo también se va conmigo, demo.. Kamiu...

- Él estará bien...

- Entonces, me voy... espero volver a vernos de nuevo...- Inuyasha sonríe ligeramente y se lleva consigo la perla.

- Je, eso espero...

Inuyasha sale de la habitación pero estaba muy preocupado por él, pues sabía que no estaba igual que siempre desde que acabaron con Naraku, aprieta fuertemente la Shikkon mientras Shippo se le incorpora.

- Y a dónde vamos?- pregunta curioso el kitsune.

- No lo sé, después de todo... si me convertiré en youkai.

- Inuyasha...- Shippo no creía que después de todo, Inuyasha lograría su sueño de ser un youkai, estaba por decir algo cuando Inuyasha lo calla.

- Creo que es lo mejor...

El pequeño zorrito parecía molesto y lo mira a los ojos muy enojado.

- Eres muy egoísta! Kagome le hubiese gustado que esa perla desapareciera, causa a todos un mal cuando se usa! No Inuyasha...- Shippo se molesta ante la decisión y le grita.

Inuyasha no le hace caso y ambos salen del castillo, se dirigen hacia la aldea de Kaede donde ambos se quedan un rato, pero... Inuyasha, decide irse de repente, del modo que Shippo le pierde por completo su rastro.... nadie supo donde se fue Inuyasha junto con la Shikkon...

De nuevo en la habitación, Sesshoumaru veía fijamente hacia la ventana que daba con el jardín, era un día un poco soleado pero había una que otra nube que ocultaba al astro por algunos momentos.

- No tiene caso que siga aquí...- se decía el youkai con una mirada sin brillo.

En eso, Jaken se le acerca y ve que Sesshoumaru estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Amo bonito, qué le sucede... no lo he visto bien desde que regresaron.

- Jaken...

Jaken se queda extrañado al escuchar la voz de su amo, parecía que quería decirle algo.

- ... cuida de Kamiu, de Rin de igual forma- dice Sesshoumaru mientras gira su vista y camina en dirección a la puerta de la sala.

- O.O nani???? Pero, pero.... qué está diciendo??? Qué tiene pensado hacer???- Jaken no entendía nada, no le agradaban esas palabras.

- ... no quiero que nadie lo sepa, te quedó claro?- la voz del youkai era fría... pero sobretodo, sin vida.

- Pero... pero, a dónde irá?- pregunta extrañado el sapo.

- ... ir Soko-no-Kumi, ese es mi destino...- sus palabras eran más frías... Jaken se queda helado.

Cuando Jaken escucha eso su piel se eriza y se asusta con solo escuchar el nombre.

- Qué??? Se va al país profundo? Al lugar de las penas???

- Hai..

- Pero qué tonterías está diciendo! Qué no sabe que si va a ahí..- Jaken no desaba que su amo se fuera pero lo interrumpe Sesshoumaru.

- No hay retorno, eso mismo quiero... ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ella ya no está aquí, no merezco seguir viviendo pues por mi culpa... ella, ella no está conmigo- sus palabras eran cada ves más entrecortadas, cada vez que menciona a Kagome siente un nudo que evita que hable.

Era la primera vez en que Sesshoumaru se encontraba en ese estado, el sapo estaba preocupado y más porque no sabía como se lo iba a decir a Kamiu y a Rin...

- Obedece...- esas eran las últimas palabras del youkai y Jaken no le queda de otra que aceptar.

- De acuerdo, Sesshoumaru-sama... demo, qué pasará con este castillo? Qué pasará con Kamiu?... su nombre?

- Eso no me importa mas, al conocer a Kagome...

Mientras decía eso, Sesshoumaru se acerca más a la entrada de la sala, siente un gran dolor y era porque algunas de sus graves heridas no estaban curadas y se abren un poco, sus ropas se manchan un poco...

- Ella, ... ella, me dio todo... y yo... en parte no le di nada... ni la pude proteger en ese momento en que Naraku acabó con su vida... ni a Kamiu... debo... debo... irme...- se sentía culpable, y va saliendo del lugar, Jaken intenta detenerlo.

- Amo! No, espere!

Sesshoumaru sale del lugar y antes de irse mira a su vasallo y al mismo tiempo su único compañero de siempre... éste sonríe un poco.

- Gracias... gracias por todo...

Entonces, Sesshoumaru se va del castillo, su pequeño no lo ve irse... y ninguno de sus vasallos se lo impidió... él estaba decidido a irse a ese lugar, había perdido todas sus esperanzas en volver a ver viva a Kagome...

Poco a poco en su camino, Sesshoumaru estaba cada vez mas débil y sus heridas se ponían cada vez peor...

En el castillo Kamiu estaba llorando porque su padre se había ido.

- Por qué lo dejaste ir???? Quiero a mi papá!!!!!!!!- decía entre lágrimas el chico.

- Kamiu-sama, él… él...- Jaken por su lado intenta dalr las explicaciones pero Rin se lo impide.

- Jaken! Qué no sabes que estaba muy herido? De seguro que no llegará nunca a ahí!- dice Rin muy preocupada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo sé, lo sé demo... me dio la orden de que no lo buscáramos...- estaba nervioso, Jaken menciona eso con gran nerviosismo.

Inuyasha por su parte caminaba solo por los bosques, se separó de Shippo y los demás pues por una parte ya no tenía caso estar juntos, la misión de la Shikkon había dado fin y con eso su viaje por la regiones de Japón juntos...

Mientras camina, Inuyasha ve un lugar conocido para él y luego el paisaje que se le presentaba.

- Este es el lugar- mira Inuyasha la perla entre sus manos- pronto estarán juntos... por siempre...

Retoma su camino rumbo a ese extraño lugar que parecía ser un templo, Inuyasha recordaba un poco ese lugar... le traía algunos recuerdos de su niñez... conocía casi a la perfección el lugar y llega a su destino; ahí estaba, ahí estaba Kagome...

- Kagome...

La miko no había sufrido ningún cambio en su cuerpo a pesar de haber pasado tiempo desde que dejó ese mundo, éste se acerca a ella y pasa su mano por su frío rostro, parecía que dormía.

- Sé que te hubiera gustado que usara la Shikkon para ser un youkai, pero... no puedo, ya no tiene caso...- dice Inuyasha al verla con ternura, pero sus ojos sólo mostraban tristeza.

El hanyou junta sus manos y entre ellas tenía la perla, cierra sus ojos y comienza lo que parecía orar.

- _Shikkon no tama, escucha mis súplicas y cumple mi más anhelado deseo... por favor... escucha mis plegarías... Shikkon no tama... haz que Kagome regrese de los cielos..._

Por unos instantes no pasaba nada, pero de pronto... una luz se forma alrededor de la Shikkon e Inuyasha se asusta un poco, la perla flota y todo el templo es deslumbrado por la fuerte luz de la Shikkon... de pronto una luz entra en el cuerpo de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba un poco cegado ante la luz que desprendía dicha joya...

Después, ese resplandor desaparece por completo del modo que Inuyasha se queda sin palabras al ver que la Shikkon no tama había desaparecido por completo, la busca por todos lados y nada... pero mira a Kagome...

- Kagome...?- Inuyasha se queda sin palabras al ver que Kagome se movía un poco, que sus párpados deseaban abrirse.

Lentamente los ojos de la miko se abren mostrando sus hermosos ojos cafés y lo primero que ve es a Inuyasha.

- Inu..yasha...?

Inuyasha se alegra enormemente al ver a esa humana que lo cautivó tiempo atrás y la abraza, ella corresponde al abrazo...

- La Shikkon, entró de nuevo en mi cuerpo... como súplica a tus plegarias... domo arigatou- las palabras de la chica eran dulces, tranquilas... se sentía agradecida a lo que su gran amigo y primer amor Inuyasha hizo por ella.

- No tenía caso ser un youkai, demo... creo que tienes que regresar... te espera Sesshoumaru y Kamiu- dice Inuyasha sonriendo de alegría, pero nota una preocupación en Kagome.

- Inuyasha... yo... qué pasará contigo?- mira preocupante a su amigo y observa a su alrededor quedándose extrañada al no ver a sus amigos- Y... dónde están los demás?... Sango y Miroku... Shippo... Kouga?

- Todos están bien, todos en este instante son felices... todo ha terminado- dice Inuyasha en plan de tranquilizarla un poco, pues ella por un lado aun no creía que estaba entre ellos de nuevo.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ellos y ella, no sabía que hacer...

- Inuyasha, siempre estaré agradecida a lo que has hecho...- dice un poco triste al hanyou, Inuyasha pone sus manos en el hombro de la chica y la mira detenidamente.

- Regresa con mi hermano y sé feliz con Kamiu y él- el hanyou dice esas palabras y Kagome se queda extrañada..

- Parece que lo que dices, es como una despedida... Inuyasha!- ella tenía en sus ojos algunas cristalinas lágrimas...

El hanyou toma las manos de Kagome y la mira a los ojos, ella lloraba un poco.

- No sabes lo bello que fue estar a tu lado todo este tiempo, es momento de que me despida... demo, pueda que algún día nos veamos de nuevo- Inuyasha limpia un poco con sus dedos los ojos llorosos de la chica, ella no deseaba esa despedida.

- Inuyasha yo... si quieres quédate con nosotros en el castillo!- dice intentando arreglar las cosas.

- Keh! Sesshoumaru me ha dicho lo mismo... demo no- dice un poco molesto el hanyou.

- Entonces... que harás? Estarás con Kaede y los demás?

- Iie, regresaré a ser el hanyou que tiempo atrás fui, mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Kikyou y a ti.

E Inuyasha abraza a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas y la besa en su mejilla.

- Kagome, gracias por todo... estoy feliz de conocerte- se despide Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, te extrañaré...- dice tristemente la chica.

- Ya vete, yo seguiré aquí un poco mas...

- Demo, qué es este lugar?- Kagome nota que el lugar no lo conocía para nada, por su mente pasa la duda de cómo llegó ahí..

Cuando menciona eso Kagome, Inuyasha sonríe un poco.

- En este lugar... los seres de la familia de mi padre y me incluyo, que tienen a seres que desean proteger a como de lugar y por alguna causa mueren... aquí llegan y sus cuerpos no sufren ningún cambio, pues en cualquier instante podrían regresar a la vida.

- Entiendo...- la chica parecía que entendía la razón por la cual estaba ahí- Sesshoumaru lo hizo... Inuyasha, gracias... y... ten cuidado, cuando puedas ven a verme, te estaré esperando!

Ella sonríe como siempre lo hace y se va de ahí, Inuyasha se queda solo en el templo y mira una vez el lugar.

- La madre de Sesshoumaru y la mía... están aquí juntas... gracias padre- dice con una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón hacia la parte principal de este templo.

De ese modo, Inuyasha se da media vuelta y se retira de ese lugar, no se da cuenta que una silueta de un ser lo veía y sonreía, era su padre... Inutaisho siempre lo vigilaría desde donde él descansaba en paz...

Kagome, llega corriendo al castillo de su amado... cuando lo ve, una lágrimas salen de su rostro y sus vasallos se quedan sorprendidos al verla de regreso, Jaken cuando la ve...

- KAGOME?????

- Jaken... estoy de regreso!- dice con una gran felicidad la esposa del Lord, Jaken no se lo creía aún.

- Pero, tú... este...- decía Jaken más que sorprendido al ver a Kagome de vuelta y... con vida.

- Inuyasha sacrificó su deseo para que esté aquí...

Y Kamiu aparece corriendo muy feliz a abarazarla, no se creía que madre estuviese viva de nuevo.

- Mamá!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kamiu llora de felicidad al ver a su madre de vuelta, la abraza.

- Kamiu! Mi pequeño!!!!!!!- Kagome estaba más que feliz de ver al fruto del amor de ella y del youkai..

Ella lo abraza con mucho cariño y llora, ya no le importaba que pequeño la viera llorar, ya no le importaba eso.

- Te extrañé mucho! Mucho!!!!!!!!- decía Kamiu entre sollozos.

- Kagome-chan!- igual Rin estaba feliz de ver a Kagome de vuelta, ella igual mira a Rin.

- Rin!

Todos estaban alegres de ver a Kagome de regreso, pero... la sonrisa de pronto se esfumó de ella porque todos la saludaban excepto alguien...

- Jaken, dónde... dónde está Sesshoumaru...- dice Kagome extrañada al no ver al youkai cerca.

Jaken no sabía como decirle que su amo se fue para siempre del castillo, la mira con serenidad pero...

- Dime! Dime dónde está acaso.. acaso... él...- decía Kagome pensando en todo, pensaba que a lo mejor él..

- No... Kagome-sama...- Jaken no sabía por donde empezar, pero... nota que Kagome estaba preocupada.

- Entonces... dónde está? Por qué no está aquí?- dice al no verlo por alguna parte del castillo.

- Se fue, se fue al Soko-no-Kumi... para siempre...

- Te refieres... al lugar de las penas???- Kagome queda helada a eso, no lo creía..

No podía creerlo, no creía que Sesshoumaru se fuera... no podía permitir eso... ella se va de ahí...

- Pero no sabes el cmaino! Puede ser peligroso!- Jaken hace un intento por detenerla.

- No me importa, quiero verlo... no quiero que haga eso! NO!!!!!!!!!!- ella mira con tristeza a Jaken y no le importan las palabras de éste, sale del castillo.

Y se va de ahí, los presentes no sabían que podría ocurrir, Kagome tenía miedo de que él haya cruzado esa barrera, pues si así lo hacia... nunca mas volvería a verlo...

- _Tengo que alcanzarlo no! no puedo permitir eso!_

Sesshoumaru estaba ya muy débil, se encontraba recargado en un árbol y ve sus ropas con sangre, no se sentía nada bien... nada le importaba en absoluto, solo llegar a ese lugar y descansar en paz.

- _Lo... siento... Kagome.. perdóname..._

Lentamente se veía su destino, una barrera lo protegía y el youkai usaba sus últmas fuerzas para llegar ahí; Kagome corría como podía sin importar donde pisaba... no quería separarse de Sesshoumaru... no quería vivir sola junto con su pequeño, ella deseaba con todo su corazón ver crecer a Kamiu junto con Sesshoumaru, junto con su youkai.

- _Si es necesario, iré al fin del mundo por verlo una sola vez mas... no quiero estar sola de nuevo... Kamiu y yo no queremos estar solos!_

Unas lágrimas salían de ella y seguía corriendo... Sesshoumaru estaba solo a unos pasos de entrar a ese lugar, al lugar donde descansaría en paz aunque como un alma en pena; eso no le importaba... solo deseaba ya no sufrir mas...

La chica siente la fuerza del lugar, siente la tristeza de las almas que ahí había, se da cuenta que cada vez estaba mas cerca de ahí.

- Sesshoumaru...- sus palabras eran casi un murmullo.. pero...

Por alguna extraña razón, Sesshoumaru se detiene a pocos pasos de la entrada... siente una presencia cerca de él que lo hace ver... sus ojos se abren tanto al verla, pensaba que era una ilusión... no se lo creía.

- Sesshoumaru! No lo hagas! No!- dice Kagome al ver al youkai cerca del entrada, en su mirada mostraba desesperación pero.. sus ojos mostraban felicidad al ver de nuevo..

El youkai por su parte no podía articular palabra alguna, no se creía que lo que estaba viendo era real... Kagome, había regresado y solo para estar con él!

- Ka...Ka..go… Kagome…

En ese mismo instante, Sesshoumaru iba a alejarse del lugar... cual va siendo su sorpresa que una fuerza le impedía moverse y al mismo tiempo lo jalaba.

- Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!

Kagome corre hasta llegar a él y lo jala para evitar ser tragado por esa fuerza, Sesshoumaru no podía moverse..

- Es... tás... viva...- en los ojos del youkai, un brillo aparece... estaba feliz de verla viva.

- No te vayas! No puedes irte! No me puedes dejar sola con Kamiu! No podría soportarlo...- decía la miko, deseaba con todo su corazón que no se fuera de su lado, no ahora...

De sus ojos aparecen unas lágrimas que hacen que Sesshoumaru recobre sus fuerzas e intente salir de esa trampa mortal, usa todas sus fuerzas y logra evitar que la fuerza del lugar de las almas en pena lo tragara...

Sesshoumaru sale de ahí y abraza a Kagome... ella estaba muy feliz de verlo de nuevo, de sentirse cerca de él...

- Sesshoumaru...- la chica siente los brazos protectores de su amado.

- Gomen... na sai, te hice sufrir...- decía mientras sentía el aroma de la chica, de sentirse cerca de ella.

-Demo... por qué? Por qué estabas por hacer tal locura?- pregunta la miko preocupada.

- La Tenseiga...

- Supe lo de tu espada, demo... fue la Shikkon quien me regresó aquí...- dice sonriendo un poco y luego..

Kagome de nuevo llora y se aferra a su youkai, éste limpia sus lágrimas y la aferra a su pecho.

- Prómeteme... prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola, lo mismo con Kamiu...- decía con lágrimas cristalinas que mojaban sus mejillas.

- Te lo prometo Kagome, no te abandonaré... ni a Kamiu...

Entonces el youkai estaba mas débil y ella se preocupa mas.

- Estás muy herido!...

- No... te preocupes... estaré... bien...

- De acuerdo, mi youkai...- sonríe Kagome y observa a su youkai sonreir.

- Ai shiteru Kagome...- dice Sesshoumaru con una cálida sonrisa, el brillo de sus dorados de nuevo era lleno de vida...

Kagome se alegra al ver que por primera vez Sesshoumaru sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón, ella sonríe de igual forma y lo besa con ternura, mientras que Sesshoumaru correspondía al amor de su mujer, de su Kagome...

Desde lo alto del lugar, Inuyasha observaba todo... por un lado se sentía triste porque Kagome desde tiempo atrás por salvarlo de la muerte, sacrificó ese bello sentimiento hacia él, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de verla de nuevo y sobretodo como una mujer alguien que la puede hacer feliz y que le corresponde...

Inuyasha desde que lo supo todo, le dolió mucho saber que ella no sentía nada por él pero pudo superarlo, tanto era ese sentimiento hacia ella que decidió de alguna u otra forma velar por ella, aunque sea lejos...

- _Kagome... se feliz, se feliz con la persona que realmente amas, por siempre seguiré velando por ti y por Kamiu..._

El hanyou sonríe y suspira para retomar su camino, para adentrarse por el bosque que lo llevaría a un destino que no podía predecir...

Desde ese instante, nunca nadie volvió a ver o saber de Inuyasha; ni siquiera Miroku, Sango y Shippo de igual forma Kouga...

Muchos dicen que Inuyasha se fue a tierras mucho mas lejanas para vivir solo y en paz, otros dicen que pudo haber perecido en cualquier instante, unos mas... que siguió cuidando de Kagome...

El tiempo pasaba y se veía una gran felicidad en ese castillo, Sesshoumaru por su parte pudo ser feliz, pues los únicos que le mostraron lo que realmente era la felicidad eran Kagome y Kamiu.

Los youkai no volvieron a molestar a Sesshoumaru pero no volvieron a dirigirle la palabra, eso no le importaba en absoluto pues estaba con ella y su pequeño...

Se podía ver que de nuevo se respiraba la paz, luego de mucho tiempo estar sumida en el miedo y la tristeza a causa de Naraku, de igual forma nadie mas supo que Kagome tenía la Shikkon en su poder, es decir, en su interior, pues nunca lo dio a saber... nadie.. ni Sesshoumaru y Kamiu supieron el final de dicha joya.

Kagome por su parte nunca se imaginó que el destino cambiara de ese modo, conoció a Inuyasha antes que Sesshoumaru, amó a ese hanyou pero por causas del destino, ella sacrificó lo que mas amaba por salvarlo... nunca imaginó que de nuevo su felicidad fuese completa...

Todo era tranquilo y en paz... era una hermosa noche, Kamiu jugaba un poco... ya no tenía solo 8 años... era un poco mas grande..

- Wow! Que bellas estrellas!- dice el chico al observar el firmamento de esa noche.

Al fondo estaba Kagome, junto con Jaken del modo que se acercaban.

- Será mejor que te metas, es momento de ir a cenar...- dice en tono maternal su madre.

- Oh mamá! Quiero seguir jugando!

- Pues será mañana- el youkai estaba en el fondo del lugar.

Los presentes miran a Sesshoumaru, estaba serio como siempre y de Kagome aparece una sonrisa.

- Papá!

- Entra de una vez, Jaken... vigila que coma- dice el youkai con su característico tono de voz.

- Como ordene amo bonito!

- Jejeje sigue siendo un niño...- dice Kagome divertida.

Ambos se quedan solos y Sesshoumaru abraza a Kagome, ella se sonroja un poco ante eso.

- Verdad que son bellas las estrellas?

- Hai- el youkai huele su cabello-.. pero es delicioso el aroma que llevas...

- Sesshoumaru!- dice sonrojada la humana.

- Será mejor que entremos, hace fresco...- nota que la piel de la humana estaba un poco fría a causa del clima.

- Mmm, pues yo no tengo frío... estoy contigo- dice ella mientras se aferra al youkai.

Entonces ella abraza a Sesshoumaru y éste le corresponde con un beso en sus labios, ambos se quedan ahí y luego se separan.

- Entremos...

- Hai!

Los dos estaban por entrar, aunque Kagome se detiene por unos instantes y mira una silueta al fondo del jardín... parecía concerla de algún lado.

- _Inuyasha..._

Entonces el youkai escucha las palabras de Kagome.

- Qué dices?

- Jejeje solo me pareció ver a alguien...- dice la chica mientras toma su mano para entrar a la sala.

- ....

No dice nada y ambos entran a la sala, cuando Sesshoumaru corre la puerta ve a la silueta que se iba de ahí... desparece al instante, algo que lo deja un poco extrañado pero calmado.

- Inuyasha... gracias por protegerla...- dice en voz baja, el youkai había dicho esas palabras de forma tranquila, sonríe ligeramente...

Y corre la puerta por completo, todo ha vuelto ser normal... todo había terminado...

**Owari**

ToT no puedo creerlo, no.... T.T ya terminó!!!! buaaaaaa!!!!!!!!, jo luego de pasar por mucho logré por acabar este fic, o.o, bueno... debo decir que leí este final por cuarta vez(para últimas correcciones) siento que quedó bien, aunque... o.oU creo que fui un poquito empalagosa, o cómo lo ven? XD

En fin, como ven... Itsumo Nando Demo ha llegado a su fin! bua! ToT si me da tristeza porque este fic es muy lindo para mí y creo que igual para muchos de ustedes, como se dieron cuenta... Kagome regresó a la vida por Inuyasha, jo! por ahí en los reviews leí que a unos no les gustó la muerte de Kagome pero... NO SE PONGAN ASÍ!!! JO, ES RARO QUE YO DEJE ASÍ MUERTOS A MIS PERSONAJES!!!!! XD, jejejejeje tenía que hacerlo porque quería una causa fuerte para que la parte más cruda del fic tuviese cierto efecto... u.u admito que si hice sufrir a Sesshoumaru y a Kagome, a Inuyasha por un lado... pero creo que ese final para él fue lo mejor; aunque quisiera(que nunca lo fue así) se queda con Kikyou, pero ésta... murió por completo desde el inicio de Mienai Chizu(primera parte de Itsumo... XD), pero bueno..

Les gustó? me gustaría saberlo por sus mensajes... pues como vieron, luego de todo este drama que pasaron terminó con un happy end :p, no lo creen así?

Bueno... quiero agradecer TODOS POR EL APOYO A ESTE FIC!!!!!! PUES COMO VIERON FUE BORRADO TIEMPO ATRÁS DE FFNET Y AÚN ASÍ, ALGUNAS PERSONITAS LO LEYERON DE NUEVO... DE VERAS QUE ESTOY AGRADECIDA PORQUE A PESAR DE ESO FUE DEL GUSTO DE MUCHOS DE USTEDES!!!!!!... y bueno pero agradecer a algunas en especial: **Rurouni-Andrea, Sayo Yukishiro, Meg-ek, Akeru Fujimi, Hitoki-chan, Sami, Amy Hiwatari, entre otros...**(jo, tengo un poco de mala memoria, gomen si me olvidé de algunos de ustedes XD).

Como ven, esta fue la última actualización... T.T pero estaré de regreso con la cuenta de siempre, con la que escribí Koi no Romance, Mienai Chizu, entre otros fics de Inuyasha... es decir, que dejaré de usar por un tiempo la cuenta bajo el nombre de **_'Lady Bunny Saito'_** y seguiré con la que estaba como _**'Bunny Saito'**_ (la cuenta de lady Bunny Saito, la tengo para emergencia... XD).

Así que... de nuevo agradezco a todos ustedes por llegar hasta aquí conmigo en Itsumo Nando Demo, me despido hasta ahora y regresaré pronto para mi nuevo proyecto... así que, HASTA LA PR"XIMA Y GRACIAS POR LEER ITSUMO NANDO DEMO!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito


End file.
